Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja RP story
by Rachel420
Summary: This is a RP story I'm doing on with a friend. Rachel is my OC. The reason it has so many chapters is cause this is from my on going RP with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja RP**

Chapter 1

The new girl

"I'm going to be late!" Randy thought out loud to himself as he sprinted towards the school. A girl ran into him. "Sorry!" she said grabbing her bag quickly and it slightly glowed but she zipped the pocket shut. Randy shuffled around the girl. "It's ok." Randy replied. The girl seemed confused and lost. "Hey you okay?" Randy asked. She looked at him and sort of smiled. "I'm a little lost...I'm new." she said. "Oh, you wouldn't have by any chance...be going to Norrisville High?" Randy asked. She nodded. "Yeah that's where I'm going...or at least trying to. Why?" she asked. "Because that's where I'm going too, by the way I'm Randy." Randy smiled. "Hi I'm Rachel." she replied smiling and followed Randy. "Hope you don't mind running?" Randy asked. "Love the running." she said smiling and quickly dashed ahead. "Whoa!" Randy thought to himself and started to run. She smiled at Randy as he started to catch up and they finally got to school right before the bell. "Yes, made it!" Randy said as he raised his right fist in the air. Rachel giggled a bit and looked around. "Um...I don't have a schedule yet..." she said. Randy lowered his fist back down and turns to Rachel. "Oh, well that's wonk...wait maybe you're in my class?" Randy asked. "Maybe." she replied shrugging. Her backpack glowed blue for a second but she quickly leaned against the wall smacking her backpack into it. "Is something wrong?" Randy asked as he raised an eyebrow. Rachel shook her head. "No." she said. She lied. A robo-ape broke open the wall. Randy swung his head around. "Um... I gotta go?" He said. He looked back at Rachel who was no longer standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl ninja

Rachel slid her ninja mask on and smoke bombed behind the robo-ape but stayed out of the way of Randy. "Rachel?" he said as he looked around and looked back at the robo-ape. His eyes widened. "What the juice! Is that a..." he said. Rachel dashed and hid from his view. "Shoot. I think he saw me." She said. The robo-ape was cause havoc. Randy went to the corner of the wall where he couldn't be seen and slipped on his mask. He looked out of the corner to only see a robo-ape rampaging back and forth. "Weird." he said quietly, whatever he saw or thought he saw was not there anymore. After Randy took care of the robo-ape Rachel sighed quietly. "I'm sorry." she said in her mind and knocked Randy out while he's still in his ninja suit and she carried him to an empty classroom and unmasked him and she just smiled sort of. "It's easier to help protect someone when you know who it is." she said to herself and sat his mask down beside him and took hers' off and waited in the hall for him to wake up. Randy groaned and his eyes opened up slowly. "Ow...W-w-what... h-happen?" he stammered. Randy realized that he was lying down on the floor and without his mask on. He gasped. "huh, what the juice!?" He exclaimed. Rachel stood there waiting on him. Randy grabbed his mask and stuffed it into his pocket. He was staring in shock at the whole situation. Rachel poked her head in the room. "Randy? What are you doing?" she asked though she already knew walking into the classroom. Randy jumped up and swept some of the dust from himself. "I...I just slipped while I was running." He said sheepishly. He lied. Rachel smiled and looked at him. "I need to tell you something..." she started and another robo-ape showed up and tried to attack Randy but Rachel since it wasn't paying attention she got her mask on and sliced the robo-ape and looked at Randy and took her mask off. Randy squinted his eyes. "...a ninja... You are a Ninja!?" Randy blurted out. Rachel nodded. "Yes Randy." she replied. "And I know you're one too." she said. Randy gave her a suspicious look. "What makes you think that I'm the ninja?" he asked. Rachel smiled and grabbed the ninja mask out of his pocket and ninja nomicon out of his backpack. "This." she said. "And I..." she trailed off. "Hey... ok you proven your point." He sighed. "Now may I have them back, please." Randy asked now realizing that it was probably getting late. Rachel handed them to him. "I...um knocked you out earlier..." she said looking away. "Thaa...wait you knocked me out?!" Randy exclaimed. "..."Rachel didn't reply. "Sorry..." she said. Randy put his mask and nomicon away. "Why did you knock me out?" Randy exclaimed. Rachel sighed. "It's hard to protect someone when you don't know who they are..." she said and looked at him. "It's my job to protect the current ninja...it was my nomicon's idea." She claimed. "Wait, so you're telling me that when we met earlier... you didn't know that I was the ninja?" he asked now looking confused. "Yes. I had no clue you were the ninja and blame my nomicon about the knocking you out part." Rachel said. "Um... maybe this is not such a good time to talk about...um ninja things." Randy said as he looked over Rachel to see people walking by the door. Rachel saw them and nodded. "I agree." she said as she walked out the door. Randy walked out of the room as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel's Backstory

Howard ran up. "Cunningham where the juice where you?!" he asked. Rachel looked at Randy. "Howard, you would not believe what kind of day I'm having!" Randy exclaimed but looked back at Rachel. Howard noticed Rachel. "Um hi." he said and Rachel waved. "Hi." she said then only she could see writing from her nomicon. "I don't trust them." it said and Rachel replied in her mind. "Well I do." she said before throwing her backpack onto the floor. "I'm Rachel. I'm new here." she said. "I'm Howard. Randy's Bromingo." he replied. Randy had a strange look on his face as if he has seen something horrible. He saw Hannibal McFist down the hallway. Rachel followed his gaze then immediately dashed back into the classroom her and Randy were just in. "Howard, its McFist!" Randy looked around "um... where's Rachel?" He asked. Howard saw McFist then pointed at the classroom Rachel ran into. Rachel sat there hiding. "Thanks, Bro but you better go back to class." He said and turned to run. Howard nodded and took off towards class and Rachel pulled Randy into the classroom. "Ok, we can't stay here." He quickly said. Rachel nodded and looked out the window. They were 4 stories high. She opened the window the rest of the way. "Come on then." she said. Randy put on his mask but as he did, his nomicon give off a bright red glow. "Humph, no can do we gotta get out of here!" he thought to himself and rushed to the window. Rachel jumped out the window without her suit landing on her feet. As Randy jump out the window something flash through his mind, It show his past encounter with Franz Nukid the one McFist send to destroy the ninja. Randy landed next to Rachel. "How did you do that?" he asked with the thought slowly fading. "I'm very athletic." she said smiling her nomicon kept writing saying that it didn't trust him and stay away from him but she ignored it. Now Randy knew that they could not leave the school just because Mcfist was there and must find a way to get back in. He was trying to think of a plan. Rachel sat on the window seal. "I can't let McFist see me." She said under her breath a little too loud. "What...did you say something about McFist?" Randy asked now looking at Rachel. Rachel looked up at him and sighed. "I can't let him see me..."she replied. "Umm yeah, that's sort of why we jumped out the window." Randy said now looking worried. Rachel sighed. "McFist wanted me to catch the ninja and bring them to him but know that I know who you are I wouldn't do it plus it's my job to protect you." She said. "I don't understand?" Randy replied. "I WAS teamed up with Mcfist..." She said looking away and Randy's nomicon glowed brightly and he saw words. "I tried to warn you!" It said. "Sure you were" he thought to himself only to have his nomicon hiss back at him. He rolled his eyes. "So protector...what's the plan? Well it isn't like I don't have one...umm..." Randy said while scratching his head. Rachel shrugged. "Don't get caught and make sure that the sorcerer doesn't escape." she replied. "Makes sense." Randy whispered "I'm going back in." He announced and headed towards the vent. Rachel sighed and followed him. "Where are you going?" she asked putting her ninja mask on. "To spy on Mcfist...I'm going to get to the bottom of this." he explained. Rachel sighed. "Fine but I'm coming with you." she said crawling thru the vent. "So um Rachel... do your parents work for Mcfist or something?" Randy asked. Rachel didn't reply at first but a tear went down her cheek."...they died..." she replied. Randy halted and tried to twist himself around to face Rachel. "I...I'm sorry to hear that... what happened to them?" He asked. Rachel sighed. "they got stank'd...and I was the ninja so I had to destank them but...the thing they held most dear...was each other...so I had to...kill them..." she said looking down. The sorcerer overheard Rachel. "Ah I remember that." he said smirking. Randy felt a shiver go down his spine but as for words he was speechless, he tried to find something to say. "I'm so sorry... so um how did you end up with Mcfist?" He tried to change the subject. Rachel shrugged. "I really don't know I just woke up and he had me in a cage and well I told you the rest but I really have no clue." she said and took a locket off her neck and opened it and it had a picture of her and her parents in it and some stank came out of the lock as she opened it but didn't notice it and the sorcerer smirked seeing the stank. Randy stared at Rachel. He felt sad for her. Rachel sighed shutting the locket. "You still want to spy on Mcfist?" she asked. Her nomicon glowed but she ignored it at first and Randy's glowed to and they both disappeared. "What the juice!?" randy shrieked. "did you just see..." he stop as he felt something or someone bump into him. He slowly turned to see. A girl looked at him. She had short black hair with a red streak through it and red shirt and jeans and a boy was behind Rachel short brownish black hair and a blue shirt and jeans. The girl looked at randy. "What just happened?!" she asked looking confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scrpodogs and Nomicons

Randy was about scream but he didn't. "I think our nomicon's just turned into... humans!" he asserted. His eyes shifted both ways. "... Awkward..." Randy whispered but received a sharp slap on the side of his face. "Ow what was that for?' Randy whined. "For not listening." his nomicon hissed. Rachel looked at them. "I know you two are the nomicons but what are your names?" she asked and Randy's nomicon looked at her. "I guess you could call me Nomi." she said and Rachel's replied. "nick." he replied. Rachel nodded and looked at Randy. "Well this is going to be interesting." she said. Randy let out a little chuckle and now was rubbing his left side of his face were nomi slap him. "Yeah...very...um maybe we should go now it's getting kind of crowded in here." randy snickered. Nomi looks at him. "Are we still going to spy on Mcfist or just go back out?" Rachel asked. "Um...yes... ladies first." Randy responded. Rachel tilted her head. "In or out." She asked not understanding what he meant. "In...We're going in." Randy answered trying to look cool but failing. Nomi snickered and crawled ahead and Rachel followed her. Randy crawled in followed by nick, they finally found McFist. They watched him quietly. Rachel watched but couldn't help but slightly growl. Mcfist looked around and started to talk on the phone with Viceroy. Viceroy was talking with Mcfist as he worked on a special robot. "*Psst* Viceroy is it ready yet?" Mcfist whispered not feeling safe. "Yes. It's almost done." he replied and turned the robot on and it was half scorpion, half dog and a tiny bit of Mexican death bear. It had some sort of liquid in its tail that was like a needle. "I'll send it your way." he said and the robot took off towards the school. Rachel looked at Randy. "This can't be good." she said. "Yeah we better get out of here and quick!" Randy stopped but it was too late Mcfist heard him. "What ...THE NINJA! Viceroy the ninja here and I think he has some company." Mcfist said evilly. "I'll send 3 of the then." Viceroy said and two more followed the first robot and Rachel dashed out of the air vent with Nomi and Nick right behind her. Mcfist grinned evilly. "Perfect." he said and then he saw them. "Well, well what do we have here...well isn't it the ninja and Rachel and umm whoever you two are." McFist said. Rachel growled. The robots surrounded them. Nomi looked around then at Randy. "You SHOULDN'T have gone in the air vent." she said and Rachel glared at her. "Just shut up." she said turning back to the robots. "Ninja air kick!" Randy shouted and kicked one of the robots into the wall. He joined the group at looked at nomi. "Why shouldn't Rachel go in the air vents?" Randy asked Nomi. Mcfist backs away from them. "I was talking to you ninja." Nomi replied. The robot quickly recovered not even damaged. Randy pulled out his sword. "Oh of course what was I thinking?" he remarked. "Okay then, why me?" One of the robots attacked him. "Ninja sword block!" Randy shouted. "Cause then he wouldn't have heard you and there would only be one robot!" Nomi replied. Rachel dodged the robots and they kept trying to hit Randy with their needle tail. "Ooh right...sorry." Randy replied. He stopped. "Wait that's it, we can use stealth as our ticket outta here." Randy felt the needle like tail stab into his left arm and flinched as he quickly removed it, luckily he only received barely half the dosage from the needle. "Schweet ninja, that hurt!" Randy cried out. He looked in his suit for a smoke-bomb. "Ok...why am I thinking about the art of healing?" He thought to himself. Rachel back flipped out of the way of one of the robots attacks and over beside randy. "Are you okay?" she asked avoiding the robots. Randy put his right hand on his stomach and kinda looked at Rachel. "Ye...N-noo... I don't feel good" he moaned. Nomi came over to help him. Rachel tried to fight the robots but they knocked her out. "Surrender." one of the robots growled. "Nomi, Nick!" Randy called out. Nomi and nick were trying to fight them off but knocked them out cause they moved so quickly. They growled. "Surrender." they said again. Randy looked at Mcfist, who was still watching them behind the door. "Tengu fireball crossfire!" Randy shouted. Fire burst out in all directions but didn't hit Rachel, Nomi, and Nick because their on the floor. The robots were barely harmed at all. "Surrender ninja." they said once more. Rachel sort of got up and looked at Randy. She tried to stand but fell back to her knees. "What... the juice?" He said and was muddled. Randy sank down to his knees and looked at Rachel and back at the robots, he started to feel light headed. Howard ran out of the school and saw what was going on. "Ninja!" he yelled and something in Rachel's backpack slightly moved. Two of the robots picked Rachel, Nomi, and Nick up. The other one picked Randy up. Howard tried to get them away from Randy but couldn't and they kicked him aside and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Captured

Mcfist looked happier then Debby Kang when she saw the Mexican Death Bear. "Yes... yes it worked viceroy, it really worked!" Mcfist exploded. "I can't believe it!" Viceroy said happily and the robots came back to the lab and put Rachel, Randy, Nomi, and Nick in cages. "Outstanding now... send the limo to pick me up!" Mcfist yelled at Viceroy. Mcfist walked out of the school. Viceroy sighed. "alright." he said and Rachel woke up. "Ninja?" she asked looking around. The limo picked Mcfist up. Randy woke up but felt tired. "Rachel...Hey where is everybody?" he asked looking around. Mcfist arrives and goes inside. "Over there." Rachel said pointing at a cage. Viceroy looked at Mcfist. "Viceroy...Why is the ninja not destroyed?" Mcfist asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "Cause I figured you wanted to see him be destroyed." He replied. Rachel look startled. Mcfist looks at Viceroy. "Hmm...Not a bad idea Viceroy...now we can destroy the ninja right here, right now!" Mcfist declared. "Don't worry we will get out of here." Randy said to Rachel. He just hoped he was right. "Nomi?" Randy whispered. "Hey, Nomi we can use a little help." He said. "Hey what about the girl, Rachel?" Mcfist asked Viceroy. "We could have her destroy the ninja." Viceroy replied and Rachel scooted away and Nomi looked at him slightly but passed back out. "We can...How?" Mcfist asked with a puzzled look on his face. Randy looked at Viceroy and McFist. "Mind control." viceroy replied and Rachel was now trying to escape. Randy looked both ways and began to cough and make choking sounds and winked at Rachel. Hannibal looked at Randy. "Um...Is he supposed to make those sounds?" He asked Viceroy. Rachel tilted her head confused. Viceroy shrugged. "I don't think so." He said. Randy knew he had their attention and pretend to have a heart attack and fell down on the floor of the cage trying not to look like he was breathing. "What the..." Mcfist said and look back at Viceroy. Viceroy shrugged and looked at Randy. "Hm. I think he's trying to trick us." He said. "Hmm you could be right." Mcfist said and he tapped his chin. Rachel watched and Viceroy thought for second. "We should still mind control her." He said and Rachel growled. Randy still was playing dead. "Alright." Mcfist replied. "This is not good." Randy thought to himself. Rachel tried to stay away from the robo apes but they grabbed her. "Nomi! Nick! Help!" she cried and carried her. "Ok this is not working!" Randy said to him. Randy jump up and throw some ninja stars at the robo apes making them malfunction. The robo apes dropped Rachel but fell backward onto her leg. "Ow! My leg!" she cried and some more picked her back up. "Hurry up!" Viceroy said. Randy pulled out his twin Sais and started to break the bars of the cage. "Nomi!" Randy yelled. Nomi sat up sort of. "My head hurts..." she said and looked at Randy then at the robo apes that left the room with Rachel. "Join the club..." Randy said as he managed to open a big enough gap to escape. "Is Nick ok?" Randy asked. Nomi looked at nick. "He's fine." she replied and the robo apes mind controlled Rachel and she stood up her eyes flaming red. She smirked then dashed into the room randy was in and withdrew her sword.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mind controlled

Randy saw Rachel and backup to nomi's cage. "Rachel...I don't want to fight you" Randy said as he braced himself. Rachel stepped closer. "Why not?" she asked smirking. Nomi wasn't sure what to do. Randy looked Rachel right in the eyes. "Because it's not right, Mcfist is using you and...Your..." he stopped talking. "I'm what?" she asked looking at him slightly confused. She gripped her sword tighter. "You're a protector not a destroyer Rachel..." Randy started to feel sick. Rachel swung her sword at him. "Like I care!" she said. "Smoke-Bomb!" Randy yelled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Rachel looked around. "Where did he go?!" she asked. Randy was on some cages beside nomi. "Think Randy, Think...How is Mcfist mind controlling her?" Rachel saw Randy and flipped up there with him and swung her sword at him. Randy managed to dodge her sword. "Whoa talk about cutting it close!" Randy remarked as jump past her and gave one of his Sais to Nomi. Nomi worked on breaking the bars and Rachel tried to pin Randy down. "This is becoming a pain in the sai, if you know what I mean?" Randy taunted as he was twirling his one Sai. Rachel threw a dagger at him and it pinned him to the wall. "Ok so it didn't work as I plan!" Randy said. Rachel aimed her sai at his throat. Randy grab the dagger that had him pin to the wall and use it to block her Sai. "Ninja scarf!" Randy shouted as he aimed towards Rachel. Rachel dodged and grabbed the scarf. Randy grabbed his scarf as well and slowly walk up to her. Rachel held the scarf tight so he couldn't get away and held her sai. "Why won't you fight me?!" she asked. "Because..." Randy stop walking "my...ninja flash!" and a light flash in front of Rachel and Randy was now running around her. Rachel opened her eyes back up and watched him run around her and her eyes looked like they were on fire. "What's up with your eyes?" Randy asked as he wrapped Rachel up. Rachel went into ninja rage. She was completely on fire. "Oh my ninja!" Randy shrieked as the fire went up his scarf. "Ninja cold rage!" and went into ninja cold rage. Rachel pulled on the scarf which pulled him closer and slightly choked him. "Ack!" Randy grasped the scarf around his neck. She pulled the scarf tighter with a much stronger grip still in ninja rage BUT she was NOT in her ninja suit. "Ok..." Randy squeaked. "How...can you...even do...that without your suit?" Randy's scarf was turning icy cold and steam as it came in contact with Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "Beats me." she said and tugged harder on the scarf. "Fight me ninja!" she barked pulling him closer. "Well...your kinda*gasp* choking me! So ninja slice!" Randy cut his scarf and stumbled near the doorway gasping for air. Rachel held the scarf part she had and dashed after Randy drawing out her sword. "Oooh ok this could get complicated!" Randy pulls out his sword. "What are you?!" he asked and bounded to nomi cage. Rachel swung her sword at randy. "Quit running!" she barked and pinned him down. Nomi tried to get out of the cage. "Fight me!" She growled her eyes still red but turned slightly blue when she looked him the eyes. "Come on Rachel don't do this..." he pleaded. Rachel looked at him and snapped out of it for a second or two. "Randy help..." she said quietly as her eyes turned red again. "Ninja knockout punch!" Randy shouted as he struck Rachel in the jaw. "I'm sorry..." he said. Rachel passed out on top of Randy her eyes turning blue. Randy rise up and look at her and carry her in his arms and run up to nomi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Escaping, Missing school and The prom

Nomi looked at him. "Is she okay?" She asked and Rachel woke back up and looked at Randy. "Th-thank you." she said blushing and smiling at randy. Randy looked at Rachel and smiled under his mask but you could see that he was blushing. "Um...your welcome?" He said. Back with Mcfist and Viceroy. "Ok, they're not going to kiss are they?" Mcfist ask with a disgusted look on his face. Viceroy looked at him. "I think they might." He replied and Rachel blushed more. "Um maybe we should get outta here." Randy commented. Rachel nodded and Nomi and Nick got out of the cage. The robo scrpodog slid up and tried to stab Randy but Rachel grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it and they disappeared. "Nice move, do you think you're going to be ok if I put you down now?" Randy asked Rachel. Rachel started to nodded but didn't want to get down. Rachel got out of his arms and stood up and her ponytail fell out and her hair fell against her back and it was half way down her back and was very wavy and the right side of her bangs fell in front of her right eye. "Uh..." She said now blushing much stronger. "Whoa..." Randy exclaimed. "I mean um..." He said as his face went red but he tried to act casual. Rachel smiled and blushed more. "I usually keep my hair up in a ponytail..." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Oh you don't say...Hey Rachel..." Rachel looked at him. "Yes Randy?" She asked. "I was wondering if you're still going to Norrisville High?" Randy asked. Rachel nodded. "Of course I am! Why would I want to leave?" She asked. "Oh, no reason." He answered. "I was just wondering...since you're going to be there...I was wondering if you would come to the school prom with me this coming Friday?" Randy asked and smiled a little. Rachel blushed. "Of course!" she said smiling. "You will!?" Randy exclaimed. "I mean that's cool..." he said with a nervous grin. Rachel smiled back. "I think we missed school...oops." she said and giggled a bit. Randy chuckled a little but then face palmed "Oh no what time is it?" Randy asked looking around. "4:00 p.m." Rachel replied. "Thanks, maybe I should call Howard but first... I need to take off the Ninja suit." Randy said. Rachel nodded and waited on Randy. Randy darted into a bush and took off his ninja suit and put it away and walked out of the bush and was about to call Howard but decided to go to his place instead. "Boy, were in trouble." Randy mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

To Howard's house we go and Rachel's pet

Rachel followed him to Howard's house. Howard was just about to call Randy when he heard the doorbell ring and Heidi answered it. "Oh hi Andy. Howard's in his room." she said. "Thanks Heidi and it's Randy it's always was." Randy stated and walked in. Rachel followed him into the house but couldn't help but chuckle. Howard waited for Randy to enter his room and tapped his foot. Randy walked in and saw Howard. "Hey, bro you meet Rachel right?" Howard nodded. "Yeah we met earlier...where the juice where you Cunningham?!" Howard exclaimed and Rachel looked at Howard. "We got caught by Mcfist." she said defensively. "Yeah also I slept in, met Rachel, got caught by Mcfist like she said and barely escaped with our lives..." Randy looked at Howard. Howard looked at them. "You missed school!" He said. Rachel had put her hair back into a ponytail. "I know Howard, I just don't know what I'm going to do... everyone is going to think I skip school...I never ask for any of this..." Randy looked away and he just looked miserable. Rachel looked at Randy. "It feels like it's my fault..." she thought to herself. Howard sat down on his bed. Randy grasped his left arm but flinched a little. "Ow...what the juice?" he said as he took off his hoodie to see what it was. He saw where the scrpodog stabbed him earlier. Rachel's backpack moved a bit and she looked at it and opened it and a small baby Tengu that was black and blue crawled out. "Hmm at lest it didn't leave a big scar or any..." Randy stopped thinking to himself and noticed something moving beside Rachel. Randy moved to the side to see. "Oh my ninja!" Randy exclaimed. Rachel smiled at the little Tengu. "Did you have a good nap flare?" she asked it and it chirped. Howard just looked at her. "Uh..." he said and Rachel picked up her Tengu. "Randy, Howard this is my pet Tengu flare." she said petting it. Randy looked at Howard and back at Rachel. "You have a Tengu for a pet..." Randy questioned. Rachel nodded. "yep." she replied and flare sat on her shoulder. Rachel noticed the deep cut on Randy's arm and she took the ribbon that kept her hair up out of her hair and surprisingly it was 5 feet long and wrapped it around his arm. Howard watched and grinned. "Randy has a girlfriend." he thought to himself. "Um thanks." Randy said and looked at Flare on her shoulder. "So where did...um flare come from?" Randy asked and turned to see Howard grinning. Rachel smiled. "I got flare when I got my ninja suit." she said and Howard looked at Randy. "She's a ninja too?!" he asked and Rachel nodded. "Yes... but I don't get it...wasn't there supposed to be only one ninja left?" Randy asked Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "Beats me." she said trying to push her bangs out of her face. "Hmm...Well besides that..." Randy looked at Flare. "You have a baby Tengu...that's so Bruce!" Rachel smiled. "I know! She is so precious." she said and Howard didn't really trust the Tengu but thought it was cute. Heidi came down stairs into Howard's room but didn't see flare. "there's a really bad storm outside so mom says that sandy and..." she looked at Rachel. "Rachel." Rachel replied with a smile." right Rachel could spend the night." she said. "Ok, Thanks Heidi and it's Raanndy, Randy not sandy." Randy announced to Heidi. Rachel sort of chuckled a bit. Flare did too. Heidi went back upstairs. "Wow really..." Randy face palmed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grave puncher

Rachel looked around. "Now what?" she asked. Flare flew around. Randy put his hand to his chin. "Well we could watch a movie... or play Grave Puncher!" Randy answered. "I vote Grave Puncher!" Howard said raising his hand and Rachel tilted her head. "What's Grave Puncher?" she asked confused. Randy look at Rachel "You don't know what's Grave Puncher is?" randy asked. Rachel shook her head. "No clue." she replied. Howard looked at Randy. "Grave Puncher is nothing but the brucest Game in History! You should try it." Randy said. Rachel smiled. "Alright. I'll try it." she said and grabbed a controller. Randy smile and look at Howard "Do you wanna go first?" he asked. Howard nodded. "Sure it's not like she'll beat me or anything." 5 minutes later. "How did you beat me?!" Howard exclaimed. Rachel shrugged. "Your turn Randy." she said with a grin. "Ok..." he said. Randy sat down and pick up the controller. "Are you sure you didn't play this game before? He asked. Rachel nodded. "Never till now." she replied. "Ok...let's see what you got!" Randy said and 6 minutes later Randy was staring at the screen. "I can't believe it...You beat me!" Randy said in shock. Rachel smiled. "And to think I haven't played this game ever till now." she said. "Yeah...unbelievable." Randy commented and turn to see that the storm outside was not a pretty sight. "Wow it looks pretty shnasty outside." Randy said. Rachel looked outside. "Wow. That is a pretty wild storm outside." she said and yawned a bit. Flare was asleep on her lap. Randy yawned as well and stood up. "Well I'm beat, I think I'll call it a night." he announced. Rachel smiled and picked flare up. "I think I'm calling it a night as well." she said carrying flare who woke up and flew out of her arms and over to Randy. Randy extended his right hand for flare to land on. Flare landed on his hand and curled up. "If you need me I'll be sleeping upstairs on the couch." Rachel said heading up stairs. "Ok, good night!" Randy called out and turned to Howard with Flare curled up in his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The storm

Howard had a wide grin across his face. "You like her don't you?" he asked. Rachel fell asleep on the couch. Randy looked at Howard and smiled. "As a friend..." Randy said but remembered about asking her to the prom. Howard smiled. "More than a friend?" he asked. "Hmm...Does an upcoming school prom give you any ideas?" Randy replied as he walked over to grab one of Howard's extra blankets. Howard just grinned. "Plenty of them. You like Rachel!" he replied. Rachel was peacefully sleeping. "As a friend!" Randy repeated and looked at Flare. "Hey you wanna hold Flare?" he asked. Flare refused to leave Randy's hand. "I don't she wants me to hold her." Howard said. Lightning struck very near to Howard's house. Randy jumped a little. "What the juice... that was close!" Randy exclaimed. "Relax Cunningham. We are safe as long as we are insi-" Howard started but lightning struck a window upstairs near where Rachel was sleeping and shattered the window and caught the ground slightly on fire but it was rapidly growing. Randy dropped the blankets that he was holding and looked at Howard. "Ok, that didn't sound good." Randy said. Howard nodded and opened the door and saw the fire was quickly making its way toward Rachel but it wasn't burning anything. "Rachel!" Randy called out as he bolted out the door. Rachel rolled over and the fire made a wall between Randy and her. Howard threw a pillow at Rachel and she sat up. "I'm awake!" she said startled then became even more so when she saw the fire. "What the juice?!" she exclaimed scooting away. Randy looked at the fire and notice that it wasn't burning anything. Randy looked at Flare who was still in his right hand and put his left hand near the wall of fire. The fire burnt his hand. Rachel looked at him. "What happened?!" she asked confused by the fire. "Yeow, that's so wonk!" Randy cried out while shaking his hand. "I think the lightning started a fire of some kind!" Randy answered back to Rachel. The fire reached towards Rachel but she backed away. "Leave me alone!" she yelled at the fire and it started to die down and it disappeared but it had still burnt Randy's hand. Rachel looked at Randy confused. "That was weird...I'm going back to sleep." she said but before she did she threw the pillow back at Howard. Randy looked at Rachel then at Howard and walked away to go treat his burn. Howard went back down to his room. Rachel slept. Flare looked at Randy's burn and blew fire onto it but it didn't hurt and when it went away his hand was almost completely healed but it still stung a bit. Randy stared at his hand for what it seemed to be a long time then looked at Flare. "You know if I wasn't so tired I probably would be creep out...but thanks..." Randy said as he walked back to Howard's room. Flare smiled and curled back up on his hand. Howard was waiting on Randy. "Come on, we have a prom tomorrow." he said. "I know, I know" Randy repeated as he walked in the room and tried to make a suitable bed on the floor. Howard helped him and when they finished he climbed into his bed. "Night, Cunningham." Howard said. "Yeah, Night bro." Randy replied and crawled in bed as well. Randy rolled over to his side and put Flare by his head. "Night Flare." he whispered. Flare smiled. "_Good night Randy_." he heard her say telepathically before she fell asleep. Randy couldn't tell if he was dreaming or he actually heard Flare spoke in his mind. "_Bruce..._" he said to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Getting ready for Prom

The next morning the alarm went off. Flare jumped waking up Randy. Randy rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Good *yawn* morning." Randy mumbled. Flare smiled. "_Good morning Randy._" she replied. Howard got up. "Morning Cunningham." he said. Rachel was still sleeping. "_You should go wake Rachel._" Flare said to Randy. Randy eyes widened and he sat up and looked at Flare. "You're telepathic?" Randy asked. Flare nodded. "_But only you and Rachel can hear me. As I was saying you need to wake Rachel school starts in 15 minutes._" she said. "Uh...ok..." Randy replied and got up and dashed upstairs and ran up to the couch were Rachel was sleeping. "Hey, Rachel time to get up!" he announced. Rachel rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her hair fell against her back and over her left eye. "Already?" she asked yawning and Heidi was already ready for school. "Howard! Hurry up!" she yelled. Howard ran upstairs. "Ready!" he said and Rachel grabbed her stuff. Her ribbon she usually had in her hair was still wrapped around Randy's arm. "Wait I need to get something!" Randy said as he sprinted back to Howard's room and grabbed his hoodie and slipped it back on and picked up his stuff and headed upstairs again. They all headed to the school and went to class. ***Time Skip*** Howard and Heidi went home to get ready for the prom and Rachel and Randy went to his house. Randy opened the door and let Rachel go in first. Rachel smiled and walked in. "Well, I guess we should go get ready." Randy said as he closed the door. Rachel nodded and headed to go get ready. She stayed out of Randy's sights till time to go. Randy went and changed his clothes and put on a black suit with a white shirt and red bowtie and looked at himself in the mirror. "Looking fine Cunningham, looking fine." he said to himself as he pointed his hands at his reflection in the mirror and walk to the door. Rachel was in a navy blue and black dress that Flare helped make. It was soft like Flare's feathers because Flare made it out of some of her feathers. Rachel had her hair still down and she put her locket on. She twirled around and smiled. "What do you think Flare?" she asked and Flare smiled. "_I like it. Just wait till Randy sees._" she said and flew onto her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Prom

Randy was now by the door and trying to put his hair back but it just sprung back up again. Rachel smiled at Flare. "It's time to go Rachel." Flare said and Rachel nodded and walked out of the room she was in and towards the front door. Her dress was slightly swaying as she walked. Randy saw Rachel walk in with Flare on her shoulder. "Wow...you look awesome..." Randy said. Rachel blushed. "Thanks. You look nice too." she said smiling. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "*mmhmm*yes I am." He replied and opened the door. "After you." He said with a smile. Rachel smiled and walked out. Flare curled up on her shoulder. Randy closed the door and walked with Rachel down the street. Rachel smiled as they walked toward the school. Howard was waiting by the door. Rachel walked up. "Hey Howard." she said smiling. Howard smiled back. "Hey Rachel." he replied. "Hey Bro you make it." Randy said with a grin. "Wouldn't miss it." Howard replied and opened the door and let Rachel go in first. Rachel thanked him and walked in. Randy walked in. "So Howard...did you ask anyone to the dance?" Howard sighed. "Heidi said she want to come with me cause she doesn't want me getting in trouble..." he replied. Rachel smiled. Bash was leaning against a wall watching then he saw Rachel and smirked. "Well that's wonk." Randy said and saw Bash. "Yeah." Howard replied and Bash wondered off. Rachel was talking with Flare. "The place looks pretty nice." Randy said looking at some of the decorations but then he saw the guy in the fish costume walking around. "You know Howard...this school really needs a better mascot." Randy commented. "Agreed Cunningham, Agreed." Howard said and Rachel giggled. Flare whispered to Rachel to dance. Rachel smiled and started to dance a bit. Bash watched. Randy looked around one more time. "I wonder if there's a DJ?" Randy asked and saw Rachel dancing a little. "Probably." Howard replied. Bash watched Rachel. Flare looked at Randy. "_Well? Go dance with her!_" she said. "...ok that was different." Randy thought to himself. "Well, Howard I'll be back." Randy said as he walked over to Rachel. Howard nodded and went to the snack bar and Rachel smiled at Randy and danced with him. Bash watched and started to walk up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bad Luck

Randy felt a chill go down his spine and looked to see Bash walking up to them. "This can't be good." Randy whispered loud enough for Rachel to hear. Rachel looked a bit confused cause she hasn't met Bash yet. Bash looked at Randy and Rachel and just pushed Randy out of the way and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I would like a dance." he said smirking and Rachel tried to pull away from him. "No. I was dancing with Randy." she said. Bash signaled Mick to grab Randy and Mick did so and started to choke him. "Dance with me or he gets it." Bash said. Randy looked at Bash. "Wow really Bash...fighting with a girl..." Randy remarked. Mick held Randy's throat tighter and actually started to choke him. Rachel tried to get away from Bash. "Leave Randy alone!" she cried pulling on her hand but Bash wouldn't let go. "Or what?" Bash replied. *Ack!* Randy coughed and moved his right hand and hit a pressure point on Mick's hand making him release his grip on his throat. Randy stumbled away coughing. "Deja vu." Randy thought to himself. Rachel kept trying to get away from Bash. She finally gave in. "I don't want to dance with you Bash...But I'll ...*sigh* sing for you..." she said looking at him and Bash smiled. "Very well." he said. Rachel got onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. Randy walked away from Mick and saw Rachel on the stage. "What the juice?" Randy said. Mick was now focused on Rachel. Rachel started to sing. (here's what she sang watch?v=RPEh-OgFfhk) "Wow..." Randy said and looked at Bash. "Ooo you just got burned." Randy snickered to himself. Bash growled. "You'll pay for that!" he barked at Rachel and stomped off everyone was wanting Rachel to sing more. Rachel looked at Randy for an opinion if she should or not. Randy looked at Rachel and nodded and walked closer to the stage. Rachel slightly smiled and continued to sing. Bash was teasing her silently and Rachel saw got stage fright and dropped the microphone and ran off. The sorcerer caught her fear and attempted to stank her. She sat in the corner of one of the halls and she got claws and her eyes turned red cause of the stank. Randy glare at Bash and sprinted the same direction as Rachel and look around in the halls. "Rachel!?" Randy called out. Rachel was still sitting in the corner and saw Randy and tried to attack him with her sharp claws. Randy jumped out the way and ran into the janitor's closet and pulled out his Ninja mask from his pocket and slipped it on. Rachel was scratching at the door trying to get in. Randy looked at the door. "Ok so if this is Rachel...I think...what would she hold most dear?" Randy said and opened the door. Rachel growled and tried to hit Randy. She got Randy to back up into the auditorium. Randy saw Rachel's locket something seem a bit different about it. "Hmm, ok." He said and pulled out his sword from his ninja suit and headed towards Rachel. "Ninja slice!" Randy called out as he sliced her Rachel's locket.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Not the only thing broken

Rachel looked at her now broken locket and picked it up off the floor and stared at it the picture was sliced in two. A tear went down her cheek and looked up at Randy and growled. She returned to normal but her eyes were still red. "You...you broke...my locket..." she said getting furious. She held it tight and turned and ran off again. Howard watched. "What the juice happened?" he asked. Randy still in the ninja suit looked at Howard. "Bash was teasing Rachel and she got stank'd..." He said and felt terrible for slicing Rachel's locket. Howard looked at him. "_I don't think it was the locket she held most dear._" Flare said landing on Randy's shoulder. Randy looked at Flare. "What?...gotta go smoke bomb!" He shouted and vanished in a puff of smoke with Flare. Rachel wasn't that far from the school sitting in the rain cause well it started to rain. Her dress was a little muddy and she was crying and held her locket close. "_There!_" Flare said pointing Rachel out. Randy looked and ran up to Rachel with Flare still on his shoulder. "...Rachel..." Randy said. Rachel didn't reply and turned away from him. "Leave me alone..." she said not wanting to talk. "_Rachel, Please._" Flare said and Rachel sighed and turned around. "What?" she asked still upset. "I'm really sorry about slicing your locket Rachel...You were stank'd and..." Randy stopped and looked at Flare. "Wait a minute what did you say earlier?" He asked Flare. "_It wasn't her locket she held most dear. Now her locket isn't the only thing broken._" Flare said but only Randy could hear her. Rachel sighed and sat down on a bench. Randy looked at Rachel. "You mean...ooh." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Rachel just sat there in the rain. Flare nodded. "_Why do you think she said yes to you taking her to the prom?_" she asked and Rachel sighed. Randy looked at Flare. "Question can you hear me?" He thought to himself. Flare nodded. "_Yes._" she replied. "Wonk is nothing sacred?...Um no offense." He thought to himself now knowing that Flare could hear him and slowly walk up to Rachel. Flare looked at him. "_None taken._" she replied and Rachel looked at him. "What?" she asked. "Listen I don't know if you could forgive me for slicing your locket but...*sighed* I'm sorry for hurting you in any kinda way..." He said and looked away. Rachel looked at him and slightly smiled and hugged him. "I forgive you Randy. I know you were trying to save Me." she said blushing a bit. Flare smirked. "_By the way Randy, the thing that you really broke was her heart but that can easily fixed with a dance._" she said but only Randy heard her. Randy smiled. "I knew that..." He thought and looked at Rachel. "So you wanna go back to the dance?" he asked. Rachel smiled. "Sure." she said and looked at her dress. It was soaked and a bit muddy. "Umm..." she said. Randy looked at her dress. "Oh maybe we should go in and you could umm freshen up? Randy said. "Or I could do this." she said and went into ninja rage and her dress dried off and she dusted the mud off. "That's better." she said smiling. Randy looked at her. "...or that could work..." he looked away and shook his head. "Is something wrong?" Rachel asked tilting her head. Randy looked back at Rachel. "Hmm nothing just ...I don't really understand how you can go into ninja rage with no suit on." "One thing my dress is made out of Tengu feathers and flare gives me that ability." She said smiling. "Want to go back to the dance?" She asked. "Sure but I better take off my Ninja suit." Randy replied. "Okay I'll wait here." She said and sat on the bench. "Ok smoke bomb!" Randy called out and vanished in a puff of smoke and in a second came out of some white rose bushes. "Ow...ok shall we go?" Randy said as he walked up to Rachel and plucked a rose that got stuck in his hair and offered it to her. Rachel giggled and took the rose and got the thorns off and put it in her hair. She smiled. "Thanks." she said blushing a bit and she walked inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As they walked in a slow song started. Randy looked both ways and then looked back at Rachel. "Um...you still want to dance?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "Sure." she said smiling. Randy took her by the hand and began to dance. Rachel smiled and danced with him. Bash was still really mad so the sorcerer stank'd him and he went after Randy and Rachel. Randy heard something big coming towards them. He give a quick look to see the stank'd student coming at them. "You've got to be kidding me." He said. Rachel saw Bash and looked at Randy. "I'll distract him." she said before attempting to distract Bash. "...Ok" Randy said and sprinted behind the stage curtains and look around to see if anyone was looking and slip the mask on. "Smoke bomb!" Randy shouted as he threw one down to the ground and appeared right behind Bash. "Ninja scarf!" He yelled as he launched it at Bash. Bash dodged and grabbed the scarf and swung it throwing Randy across the room and grabbed Rachel. "Put me down!" she yelled and Bash smirked and did as she said but threw her into the snack table and she passed out. She landed on the glass punch bowl and it shattered. Randy got up and saw Rachel lying on the floor with broken glass from the punch bowl underneath her. "What the juice!" Randy exclaimed and bounded passed Bash. "Ninja tripping balls!" Randy shouted as he tossed some at Bash and run up to Rachel. "Hey are you ok?" He asked. She didn't respond. She was out cold and her arm had a deep cut on it. Bash ran off. Rachel was cut in her side really deep. "That's not good...smoke bomb!" Randy said and Rachel and the ninja vanish in the smoke. Randy was now in the halls and opened the door in the first aid room and lay Rachel on her side on the table. "Ok, ok art of healing...only the wounds." Randy said as he started to use it to heal her wounds. Rachel moaned and when Randy finished healing her she rolled over but stopped and rolled back onto her back and started to wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Randy walked up closer to Rachel. "Hey Rachel...how do you feel?" "My head hurts..." she replied. "Don't worry you're going to be ok." Randy said. Rachel sat up and opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything. "Um...I can't see..." she said. "And where am I?" she asked. Randy stared at Rachel. "...She can't see?" he thought to himself. "You're in the school's first aid room..." He replied. Rachel nodded. "Okay..." she replied as Howard ran in. "what's going on?" he asked. "Who's that?" Rachel asked Randy. Randy took off his mask and put it away. "It's Howard..." He said to her rather confused and looked at Howard. "Bash...he attacked her and knocked her out but...she said she can't see." Randy replied to Howard. Howard looked at him. "Well that's wonk." he said. "Well nice to meet you..." she said to Howard and Flare flew in. "_Randy, Rachel got injured so bad that she has memory loss..._" she said. Randy looked at Flare. "Maybe I should call 991." Randy said as he pulled out his phone. "_She will live but it might be awhile before she remembers everything._" flare said and Rachel was very confused. "Randy what's going on?" she asked. Randy put his phone away and looked at Rachel. "Umm...Rachel what was the last thing you remember?" Randy asked her. "Flare...what about her sight?" Randy thought in his mind. "Last thing I remember is...well I remember you and my name and things that I have to know to survive. I also remember...my parents died but not sure how." she replied. "Oh..." Randy said now remembering about Bash is still stank and out in the school somewhere. "Well at you're ok..." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel nodded. Howard looked at Randy. "Um what about Bash?" he asked. Rachel heard something coming down the hall and she covered her ears cause her hearing heightened since she can't see. "There's something coming down the hall..." she said. Randy quickly put on his ninja mask. "Howard stay with Rachel." Randy said as hurried to the door. "Smoke bomb!" He shouted and appeared in the hall way. Rachel waited with Howard. Bash tried to grab Randy. Randy jump back. "Wait what does he hold most dear?" He said to himself. Bash kept trying to hit him and Rachel ran out there and Howard tried to stop her but she went out any way. Bash saw her and tried to grab her but she dodged and hit him. Randy rushed up and scooped up Rachel. "Rachel what are you doing?" He asked as he bounded a little distance way from Bash. "Helping you." she said and crossed her arms. Randy place Rachel down on her feet and turn to look at Bash. "Ninja throw rings!" he yelled as he sent them flying in right through Bash's hair. Bash returned to normal and passed out for now. Rachel stood there for a moment and walked towards the room Howard was in. She rubbed her eyes her vision was starting to come back. Randy took off his ninja mask and put it away. "Well, glad that's over with." Randy said as he walked up to Howard and Rachel. Rachel rubbed her eyes again. She could see a bit more now. Howard was eating a taco. "I can see a bit more now Randy." Rachel said. "Really...well that's some good news." Randy said with a small smile. Rachel smiled back. "What now?" Howard asked. Randy looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "We could go see if the dance is over?" he replied. Howard nodded. "Sure." he said and walked out of the room and Rachel followed. Randy closed the door behind him and caught up with Rachel and Howard. Rachel smiled at Randy. "So there's a dance?" she asked. "...Yes" Randy answered and looked at Rachel. "Cool." she said smiling and walked into the auditorium. The prom was almost over and Rachel looked at her locket in her hand and remembered almost everything. "...I remember..." she said. Randy walked up to Rachel. "...Are you alright?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "I remember almost everything!" she said smiling. The prom was over and Howard and Heidi went home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sleepover at Howard's

"Well, looks like it's time to go home." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel nodded but sighed. "Um I don't really have a place to stay..." she said. "Oh...right...you could stay at my place, I'm sure my parents won't mind." Randy stated. Rachel smiled and hugged him. "Thanks randy!" she said. Randy looked at Rachel and was a little startled but then smiled. "You're welcome." he said and hugged her back. Rachel smiled and they headed to Randy's house. A short time later they arrived at his house and Randy knocked at the door and waited. Rachel waited beside him. "Your parents weren't here earlier were they?" she asked. Randy tried to twist the door knob but it was lock." Yeah but it looks like they came back and lock the door." He replied and bent down and looked under the doormat and found a note. "What does it say?" Rachel asked. "Randy, we went out on a little business trip outside of Norrisville. We have talked with Mr. & Mrs. Wienerman and they agreed to let you stay over for the weekend, We will be back on Monday. Love mom & dad ~ Randy finished reading the note and look at Rachel. "So...to Howard's house!" Rachel said walking off. Randy put the note in his pocket and walked after Rachel. They got to Howard's house and knock and Howard answered it." oh hey Randy. Hi Rachel." he said and let them in. "Hey Howard...so did you know about this?" Randy asked handed him the note. Howard looked at the note and shook his head. "No clue." he replied. Rachel sat on the couch. Randy took back the note and put it away. "Oh well I guess we're staying here for the weekend." Randy said to Howard. Howard smiled." alright, grave puncher?" he asked. Randy grinned. "Yep grave puncher!" he replied. Rachel grinned. "You guys are going down!" she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Well this time we're ready." Randy said Rachel smiled and grabbed a controller. Randy looked at Howard. "You wanna to go first?" he asked Howard with a smile on his face. "Alright." he said and once again Rachel beat him. "Your turn Randy." Rachel said. . "Ok." Randy answered and grabbed the controller and started to play. Rachel beat him. "Told you so." she said smiling. Randy scratched his head. "Aww how did you...*sigh* you got skills." Randy commented. Rachel smiled. "Thanks." she replied and Howard went to get some snacks and Rachel suddenly spoke. "My dad was really good at video games he taught me everything I know..." she said. "Oh... well you had a good teacher." Randy said turned his head to look at Rachel. Rachel smiled and nodded. "I wish you could have met him." she said. She was comfortable with talking about her parents with Randy. *Time Skip to Monday* Rachel woke up and Flare was sleeping on Randy's feet. Randy woke up and felt something on his feet and he lifted up his head to see Flare sleeping on his feet and slumped his head back down. Rachel went and made breakfast. Flare woke up and flew to Rachel. Rachel had made breakfast for Randy and Howard too. Randy woke up again and smelled something in the air, something good. He stretched and got up and looked around the room. Rachel smiled and saw Randy come upstairs with Howard right behind him. "Good morning. I made breakfast." Rachel said and sat the food down on table. "Wow thanks Rachel." Randy said and walked up to the table. Howard nodded. "Thanks." he said Rachel smiled. "Welcome." she replied and they ate and headed to school.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Field Trip

A few minutes later they were at the school. "Hmm, not bad weather outside." Randy said as they walked into the school. As they walked into class was talking about a field trip. She handed out permission slips as she talked. "We are going to New York City for a class field trip." she said as she handed Randy, Rachel, and Howard a slip. Rachel suddenly became very excited. Randy looked at the permission slip. "Oh my schweet, we get to go to New York City!" Randy exclaimed. Rachel smiled. "Have you ever been?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "Well not personally...no but I officially love this school!" Randy replied with a big grin on his face. Rachel smiled. "I was born and raised in New York." she replied. "...That's so BRUCE!" Randy responded and walked up to his desk. The next day everyone was at the school getting ready to go. Rachel wouldn't sit still. She was so excited. "Well you look pumped." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I get to see a friend of mine that I haven't seen for almost a year! Of course I'm excited!" she said. Randy smiled and backed away a little. "That's nice." he replied. Rachel finally calmed down once they were on the way to NYC. Rachel waited. Randy sat there and turned his head around to see who else was there. There was Howard, Bash, Flute girl, Bucky, Debby Kang, Theresa, Juggo, and Julian. They were almost there. Randy smiled and waited. "Well at least we're almost there." he thought to himself. They arrived in New York. Everyone got out of the bus and when Rachel got out of the bus a girl with sandy brown hair ran up and hugged her. "Rachel! It's so good to see you!" she said smiling and Rachel hugged her back. Randy stretched out his arms and then picked up his backpack and walked over to Rachel and the girl. "Oh Randy this is my friend Kristy. Kristy this is Randy." Rachel introduced. Kristy waved. "Hi." she said. Randy wave back "Hi." he replied with a smile. Rachel looked back to Kristy who was really excited. "I haven't seen you for almost a year!" she said smiling. "You are going to come to the dinner later right?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Of course I am." she said and Kristy smiled. "Cool. See you then. Bye Randy." Kristy said and ran off. "Bye..." Randy said and looked at Rachel. "So Rachel if you used to live in New York...why did you leave?" he asked. Rachel looked at Randy then sighed. "After my parents died I stayed with Kristy for a while but it started to get more and more dangerous for her and everyone I knew so I left." she replied and then slightly smiled. "Well now that we are here what do you want to do?" she asked. "Hmm...Well maybe we should first go get Howard." Randy said and looked around. Howard walked up and Flare crawled out of Rachel's backpack. Randy smiled but then looked slightly confused. "You know it's bruce and all being here but...I have a feeling that the Teachers have other plans." he said. "I talked with and she said since I used to live here I needed to make sure you and Howard don't get into trouble and I could show you around." Rachel said. "Oh ok." Randy replied with a sigh of relief. Rachel smiled. "Well where to?" she asked. "Hmm... know any good game arcades?" Randy replied with a smile. Rachel thought for a moment. "Yeah it's near the dinner Kristy works at." she replied. "Ok wait she works at a dinner?" Randy asked Rachel. "Yeah her parents run it." she replied as she headed towards the dinner. "Cool." Randy said as he walked beside her. Howard and Flare followed. Some people recognized Rachel and waved and she would wave back. A lot of people knew who she was cause she would sing all the time for them and some of the kids came up. "Rachel since you've been gone for so long will you sing? Please?" they begged. Rachel smiled then looked at Randy. "Could I?" she asked. "Hey by all means." Randy said with a smile and step away a little. Rachel looked at him and smiled and the kids pulled her toward a stage that she used to perform on all the time and she looked back at Randy and wanted him to come watch. A lot of people gathered around to hear her sing including a teen boy wearing a hoodie. Randy walked up closer to the stage and smile at Rachel. Rachel smiled as she climbed onto the stage and grabbed the microphone and started to sing. "Here I am, Once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breathe it in

To let it go

And you don't know

Where you are now

What it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dreams in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

Reaching high feeling low

I'm holding on and letting go

I like to shine I'll shine for you." She sang. As she sang 'You' she pointed at Randy smiling. The hooded boy saw and growled heading towards the stage. She finished singing and everyone was clapping and Rachel smiled. The hooded boy was at the stage and flipped his hood down and there was a boy with brown hair. "Hello Rachel." he said. Rachel looked at the boy.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cody

"Hi Cody..." she replied getting off the stage. Cody smiled and grabbed her arm. "Haven't seen you in a while." He said and Rachel looked at him. "Because I left." she said trying to pull away. Randy rushed up to them. "Hey!" Randy said to him. Kristy quickly pulled him back. "You shouldn't do that. Rachel knows what she's-" she started but was interrupted by Flare setting herself on fire and got Cody to let Rachel go and Cody smacked her aside. "Flare!" Rachel cried and her eyes started to turn red. Randy slipped away from Kristy and darted up and picked up Flare then jumped beside Rachel. "Whoa, there's no need for a fight..." Randy said looking both ways. Rachel calmed down some but then saw Flare. "He hurt Flare!" she barked. Cody pulled Rachel closer but only to receive a smack across the face and a punch in the stomach and Rachel pulled away from him. Randy was getting annoyed by him. "Dude, what the juice is your problem?" Randy yelled at him and looked at Flare. Cody looked at him. "Rachel's my gal and she ran away without telling Me." he said and Rachel smacked him again. "I was your 'gal' but now I'm not. We broke up a YEAR ago." she growled. Randy looked at Rachel and what he believed in what he heard from the distances the boy name was Cody, sweat came from Randy's brow. "Umm..." Randy mumbled. "...Are you ok Flare?" Randy asked Flare in his mind. Flare nodded. "Yes. I think so." she replied and Rachel and Cody kept arguing. Cody grabbed at Rachel's arm and Rachel jumped back and stood beside Randy. Kristy knew what Rachel was going to do so she drew everyone's including Cody's attention away from her and Randy and she grabbed a smoke bomb and they disappeared. Randy looked at Rachel. "Ok ...saved by the smoke bomb." he whispered. Rachel just nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear that..." she said looking down. "N-no it's fine." Randy replied and felt a little awkward. Rachel sighed. "I hate Cody so much sometimes..." she said sighing. She looked at Randy. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked. Randy rubbed the side of his neck. "Well...getting mad really doesn't help much..." Randy said. He wanted to ask her about Cody but at the moment he was a little afraid. Rachel looked at him. "Sorry..." she said her eyes still reddish but turned blue. Randy gave her a little smile. "It's ok...umm...so Cody...was your..." Randy stopped talking. Rachel looked at him and slowly nodded. "WAS. Now I wish I never met him..." she said. This made Randy feel a little more awkward then he looked around. "So now what?" he asked Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "We can still go to the arcade if you want." she said and flare tried to fly over to Rachel but when she moved her right wing she stopped. Her wing was broken. Rachel picked her up. "Hold that thought." Randy said and made sure no one was watching and put on the ninja mask and walked up to Rachel and Flare. "Ok let's see that wing of yours." Randy said to Flare. Flare carefully stretched her wing out. Cody was trying to find Rachel and he saw her and Randy while he was healing Flare's wing. Randy saw Cody and finish healing Flare's wing. "We have company with a capital C." Randy whispered to Rachel. Rachel turned around and saw Cody as he ran off. "Hmm... I wonder if I should be worry about him..." Randy said looking at the spot where Cody was. "I doubt he saw much except you healing Flare." she replied. "So want to go to the arcade or somewhere else? I haven't been to the zoo in a long time." she said. Randy thought for a moment. "Sure ...but I'll be right back, Smoke bomb." he called out. Rachel waited for Randy and flare flew around. Randy took off his ninja mask and put it away and dashed back to Rachel. "Hey, do you think we should go and get Howard too?" he asked Rachel. "I think he'll be fine if we leave him for a little while." Rachel said walking towards the zoo. Randy hesitated to say yes at first but then look at Rachel and smile a little." Alright..." He replied and followed her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Zoo

Rachel and Randy got to the zoo. Viceroy was listening to Mcfist go on and on about the ninja. Cody ran into Mcfist and Viceroy. Mcfist backup and look at the boy. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Mcfist snapped. "Sorry...I'm just a little upset that my girlfriend chose a ninja over me..." he said and Viceroy looked at Mcfist. Rachel entered the zoo and looked around. Randy walked into the zoo. "Whoa, this is one big zoo..." Randy said as he looked around. Rachel smiled and nodded. Viceroy looked at Cody. "Did you say ninja?" he asked. Cody nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Rachel said they were going to the zoo." he replied. Mcfist looked at viceroy and smiled then looked at the boy. "What's your name?" Mcfist ask him. "Cody." he replied. Rachel was showing Randy around the zoo. "Well Cody...how would you like to get pay back on the ninja?" Mcfist asked Cody. "I would love to get pay back." he replied. "Good, all you have to do is lead us to them and the ninja will get it." Mcfist said to Cody with a friendly face. Cody led them to the zoo. "*Psst* Viceroy... did you make any new robots?" Mcfist whispered to him. "I still have those Scrpodogs but other than that nothing." he replied. They entered the zoo. "Well, at least it's something." Mcfist commented as they walked. Rachel noticed them and pulled Randy aside. "It's Mcfist...And Cody?!" she exclaimed. "What, how did he...not good, maybe I should go Ninja?" Randy replied not sure if he should or not just in case Cody figures out that he's the ninja. Rachel thought for moment. "If you go ninja then I'll go ninja too." she said. Cody looked around for them. Randy backed away a little and sighed. "Ok let's do this." he said to Rachel and looked around to see no one and took his mask out. Rachel slid her mask on. Cody looked around for Rachel. Randy slipped his ninja mask on as well and caught a glimpse of Cody and jumped back with Rachel. "They're coming." Randy whispered to her. Rachel saw and got Flare to distract them. Rachel dashed to another hiding spot and four Scrpodogs surrounded her and Randy. "You guys again?" Randy said as he pulled out his chain-sickle's and scaled up the wall. The Scrpodogs tried to attack him. Rachel jumped back and stood beside randy. They swung their tails at them making them fall off the wall and into an open cage and the Scrpodogs shut the door. "This can't be good..."Randy said and stayed crouched down then looked at Rachel. Rachel nodded and saw the sign. "Oh great...of course it has to be this cage that we fall in. 'Venomous Cheetah.' "She said and turned around and paid close attention. "Venomous cheetah, what?" Randy whispered as he looked around slowly. Rachel nodded. "Yep. Part chameleon too." She replied and something ran by them. Randy whipped his head around. "We got to get out of here." Randy said to Rachel and stood up. Rachel nodded and something ran very close by Randy. "Make sure it doesn't" Rachel started but was interrupted by the Cheetah snapping at Randy. Randy tried using his chain-sickle as a shield and look face to face with the Cheetah. "That's just wrong." Randy said as he looked at the mutant creature. Rachel nodded and the cheetah snapped at him. "Don't let it bite you!" Rachel said trying to get it away from him. "That's... what I'm doing!" randy replied as he tried to step away from it. "Umm how many are in here?" Randy asked. Rachel shrugged. "Beats me...maybe three." she said. Randy dodged the cheetah and moved up to Rachel. "Ok, ok maybe they have an emergency exit door or something?" Randy said and saw another cheetah. Rachel shook her head. "No..." she said and the three cheetahs surrounded them. The cheetahs growled and tackled them. Randy managed to kick one off and charged at the cheetah that was attacking Rachel. "Here creepy, creepy kitty!" Randy taunted it. The two of the cheetahs growled and tackled him and snapped at his arm. Randy tried to avoid the snapping jaws but made a mistake in using his arm instead of his weapon to block. One of the cheetahs bit his arm. Rachel kicked one off of her and ran to help Randy. Randy flinched in pain then it occurred to him, he could of just use his Ninja cold rage and quickly used it to scare them off. Rachel kicked one of the cheetahs and ran over. "Randy! Are you okay?" she asked. Randy stop using cold rage and look at his arm. "It depends...what happens if you get bitten?" Randy asked her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"...You get poisoned and have about 30 minutes to live and around 15 it starts to paralyze you..." she said. Randy looked at Rachel and face palmed. "Oh great...I'm dead!" he exploded. "Not yet...just in 30 minutes...unless I get the antidote..." she said. "Wait antidote...ok enough talk for now, let's get outta here!" Randy replied to Rachel. Rachel nodded and helped him up and ran towards the door. As they ran out the door Randy looked at Rachel. "What...now there's a door?" he said. "No. The robots aren't there anymore." she replied. "Oh..." Randy said. Rachel helped him out of the cage. "I have a feeling that Viceroy has an antidote." she said. "Well even if he does have it, how are supposed to get?" Randy asked. Rachel shrugged. "...I have an idea." she said. Randy looked at her. "You do?" he asked. "...Cody." she replied. "Cody?" Randy repeated and thought for a second. "Oh ok..." Randy said to her. "I need you stay with Kristy." she said and took her mask off. "...fine." Randy answered with his head hung low. She texted Kristy that they were coming to the dinner. Kristy smiled then saw the rest of the text and frowned and replied okay. Rachel led Randy to the dinner and wrapped his arm up after he took the mask off. She hugged him before she left and went looking for Cody. Randy sighed then turned and walked into the dinner. Kristy waited for him and Howard was there too. The dinner was closed so it was fine for them to be there. Rachel looked around then found Cody. Randy saw Kristy and Howard."...Hi guys." Randy said to them, he suddenly felt a little cold but ignored it. Kristy waved. "Rachel told me you were bitten by a venomous cheetah." she said. Howard stared at him. "What?!" he exclaimed. Rachel looked at Cody. "Cody please I need you to help Me." she said and he looked at her. "Why?" he asked. "Yes..." Randy replied and ran his hand through his hair. Kristy unwrapped his arm for a second and looked at it. It was bleeding and the bite mark was like put two fists side by side. He was very lucky it didn't at least break his arm. Rachel looked at Cody. "It's Randy. He needs an antidote right now." she said practically begging Cody to get it for her. Cody sighed. "Fine only if you do Me a favor." she said. Randy broke into a cold sweat and looked at his arm. "*ugh* Shnasty!...I didn't knew that it was this bad." Randy said as he started to feel a bit strange. Kristy sighed and wrapped his arm back up. Rachel nodded. "Anything! Just get the antidote! And meet me at Kristy's dinner when you get it!" she said and Cody nodded and ran off to fetch the antidote. Rachel ran to the dinner. "I...I need to lie down..." Randy stammered. Kristy nodded and made a place for Randy to lay down. Rachel ran in to the dinner. Randy thanked Kristy and saw Rachel. "H-hey your back." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "Are you okay?" she asked running over. Cody snatched the antidote away from Viceroy but they caught him and put him in a cage. "I'm fine... just feel a little weird." Randy replied. Cody texted Rachel. "I might be a little while. Got caught." he texted. Rachel saw and sighed. "Cody's going to be a while..." she said. Randy gave Rachel a concerned look and laid on his side. Rachel sent Flare to fetch the antidote from Cody. Rachel sat next to Randy hoping he would be okay. Kristy walked up to Rachel. "Why don't you just ninja out and go get the antidote?" she asked her and Rachel glared at her. She wanted to stay with Randy to protect him. Randy laid there thinking to himself that if he wasn't so careless he wouldn't be dying and if he stopped thinking about it and shook his head and blink everything sorta swayed. Rachel looked at him with concern. Flare rescued Cody and they ran towards the dinner with the antidote. Randy now started breathing rapidly and felt a little dizzy. Rachel tried to help him the best she could. It started to paralyze him. Randy felt the paralyzing slowly creep through his body and made him feel kinda numb.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rachel was worried about Randy. Cody and Flare were almost to the dinner. "Randy, you're going to be okay. I promise." she said. Randy looked at Rachel and tried to smile but he then flinched. "This is so wonk!" Randy thought to himself. Rachel was worried about him. If Cody didn't get there soon he would die. Cody and flare ran into a robot and it tried to destroy the antidote. Cody protected the antidote as much as he could but he ended up losing almost all of it and dashed inside handing it to Rachel. "Hope that'll work!" he said and Rachel gave it to Randy. Randy felt the paralyzing had come to a stop and his breathing went slowly back to normal. Randy looked at Cody and was about to thank him but passed out instead. Rachel smiled and looked at Cody and thanked him. She knew that Randy would be okay for now at least. After an hour or two Rachel checked on Randy again. Randy shifted his head and groaned a little as he slightly curled up. Rachel slightly smiled and sat beside him. Randy woke up and looked around and saw Rachel. Rachel smiled at him. "Good late afternoon." she said. Cody wasn't exactly happy about being there still but Rachel had a promise to keep. "Afternoon?" Randy groaned and clung to his shoulder with the arm that was still hurting from the deep wound. It was pouring rain outside and Rachel nodded. "Yep. We deiced to let you sleep." she replied and wrapped his arm up. "That's going to hurt for a while." she said. "Ow, I don't think that's the only thing that's going to hurt for a while." Randy replied as he winced, his whole body was sore. Rachel looked at him and focused on his wounds and started to use the ninja art of healing. She finished but she looked like she would pass out at any time and Randy wasn't so sore but his arm wasn't completely healed. Rachel passed out. Randy dived and caught Rachel before she could bang her head on the floor. "Ow...what the juice, Rachel are you ok?" Randy asked. Rachel was going to slightly nod but passed out cold instead. Flare flew over. "Healing you just wore her out...I think." She said the last part quietly. Randy looked at Flare. "What...is there another reason?" Randy asked Flare as he laid Rachel down on the same place he slept on and sat a little away from her. Flare shrugged. "Maybe. She did just heal you without her ninja mask." She said. Cody looked at them and seeing he wouldn't get a conversation from Rachel any time soon he left. Flare looked at Rachel and saw someone stabbed her with something in her shoulder and injected something into her. "Randy, someone injected something into her." She said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What!" Randy exclaimed and came closer to look at Rachel and saw her shoulder. Rachel started running high fever and Flare didn't know what they injected in her. "I have no clue what they put in her and now she's running fever!" she said. "This is not good, Flare go get Kristy and Howard." Randy said as he put on his ninja mask. "I'll try healing her." he commented. Flare nodded and was about to leave then looked at Randy. "No. You're too weak...you'll hurt yourself." she said and flew off to get Howard and Kristy. Rachel slightly opened her eyes. Randy looked at Rachel and sighed." Don't worry we will find out who did this to you." Randy said to Rachel then quickly started to use the art of healing her but unfortunately he was weak. Rachel slightly nodded and when Randy tried to heal her she stopped him and shook her head. Howard and Kristy ran in with Flare right behind them. "What happened?!" Kristy asked. Rachel fought to stay awake. Randy looked at Kristy. "Someone injected something in her and now she has a very bad fever." Randy replied. "It's worse than just a fever randy...she's very ill and is trying to fight off slipping into a comma..." Flare said. Rachel was fighting to stay awake but losing. Randy's eyes widened and his hands sprang back up and he continued to use the art of healing on Rachel. Rachel looked at him and shook her head slowly. Flare tried to stop him. Randy tried to ignore them as the situation seemed to pound in his mind. Rachel's eyes closed and Flare bit Randy's hand. "Agh..." Randy mumbled then lowered his head and stopped. Flare let go of his hand. "It's not a normal comma. There's an antidote like thing that would wake her." she said. "...Ok and where can I find it?" Randy said. Flare shrugged. "Maybe Viceroy...but I am not sure." she replied. Randy thought for a moment then lifted his head and looked at the wound on Rachel's shoulder. "Hmm...It doesn't look too old." Randy said. "I wonder if Cody knows..." he mumbled. Cody wasn't far from the dinner. Flare nodded. Randy got up and headed towards the door. Flare followed him. Cody saw them. "Hey, your Cody right?" Randy asked and pretended not to know him. Cody nodded. "Hello again." he replied. Randy stopped walking. Cody turned around. Flare looked at Cody. "...Do you know what happen to the girl, Rachel?" Randy asked Cody as he walked a little closer. Cody shook his head. "No idea...might have been one of those scrpodog things I saw earlier." he replied clearly a bit worried about Rachel. "Hmm...Listen I have a hunch that maybe Viceroy has again an Antidote that could save her... but I need your help." Randy said. Cody agreed to help but only for Rachel. Flare looked at Cody. "Hello Cody." she said and Cody smiled. "Hello Flare." he said. Randy looked at Flare and Cody. "Ok...I'm I missing something here?" Randy asked. "Rachel managed to teach Cody how to understand me encase of emergencies." Flare replied. "Oh...right, well we better to going." Randy said and looked at Cody. Cody nodded and stood up heading towards where Viceroy and Mcfist are. Randy side glanced both ways as they walked. Flare sat on Randy's shoulder. They finally arrived where Viceroy and Mcfist were. "Ok, so this is the place?..." Randy whispered to Cody. Cody nodded. "Yeah." he replied. Randy looked at the place and thought for a moment then looked at Cody. "Do you know this place?" Randy asked him. Cody shook his head. "Rachel is the only one who knows this place really well." "Oh...well change of plans." Randy said. "What do you mean?" Cody asked. "I mean, since you don't know this place very well...we can do sorta of a relay race?..." Randy replied still thinking of a plan. "Relay race?" Cody and Flare asked at the same time. Randy shrugged and raised his hands in defiance. "Hey just an idea, like I can manage to get the antidote and give it to you and I'll watch your back as we go back to the Dinner place." Randy explained to them. Flare smirked. "I got an Idea..." she said before flying off. Cody watched her leave. Randy put his hands down and watched Flare.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Flare flew into the dinner and sat down beside Rachel and focused. Rachel was now in Flare but she said something in ancient ninja langue that turned Flare human for now. She had Black hair with a navy blue streak though it and red eyes. Rachel slid the mask on. It was almost the exact same but she had Tengu wings and flew back to where Randy and Cody were. Randy looked. "Ok... I did not see that coming." Randy said. Rachel smiled but they couldn't tell. "Alright need a guide through the building?" she asked. "...Yes..." Randy said and backed away a little. "Is something wrong?" she asked before she walked in. "Um, No." Randy said. Rachel looked at him for second and walked inside with Cody right behind her. Randy followed them and gave a glance around. They walked into a dark room and Rachel couldn't see anything so she looked around for the light switch and as Randy and Cody walked in a cage door slammed shut. Viceroy turned the lights on. Randy turned to see the cage door behind them and face palmed. Rachel growled. Cody looked around. "Great..." Rachel said. Randy pulled out his sword and ran it along the door. The door was barley damaged. "That won't work. "Viceroy said. "Ok...what will work?..." Randy asked knowing that Viceroy probably won't tell. "Why would I tell you? But Why are you here?" he asked. "We're here for an antidote... for a girl name Rachel." Randy replied. Viceroy looked at him. "Rachel?" he asked and Cody nodded. "Yeah." he replied. Viceroy walked up to the cage with a bottle in his hand. "I'm pretty sure this will work." he said. Randy put back his sword and looked at Viceroy."...Could we please have it?..." Randy asked Viceroy. Viceroy surprisingly nodded and handed it to him. "I suggest you get it to her quick or she'll remain asleep permanently." he said and opened the cage. Rachel and Cody looked at each other. Randy was shocked, he looked at the bottle then back at Viceroy. "Wh-what's it, how did you even know...thanks." Randy said knowing it's better to ask questions another time and walked out of the room. They went to the dinner. "Ok that was weird but we have it." Randy said and gave it to Rachel. Rachel woke up and flare took the suit off and handed it to her. She was still human but she changed back. Randy smiled under his mask and thanked Cody for the help and Flare then smoke bombed out of their sight. Randy was now hiding in the bathroom. Rachel rubbed her eyes a bit and looked around. Randy walked out of the bathroom and walked into the room where Cody, Flare and Rachel are in. Rachel looked at Randy and smiled and started to stand up but her legs were asleep. "Hey, you're awake." Randy said with a smile. "Yea. I'm awake." she said. Randy looked at Cody. "Thanks ..." Randy said as referring to what happen to him earlier. "You're welcome." Cody said with a slight smile. Randy smiled and looked around. Rachel smiled. "What now?" she asked. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not up for anymore site seeing." Randy said with enthusiasm. Rachel smiled. "Well we are heading back to Norrisville tomorrow." she said. "Oh right...forgot about that." Randy replied. Rachel smiled at him. Randy looked back at Cody. "Um anyone hungry, we're in a dinner after all." Randy asked. Rachel nodded and so they all ate. "Bruce dinner you have here Kristy." Randy commented. Kristy smiled. "Thanks." she replied. Randy smiled back then looked at the window to see that it was still raining. Rachel saw the rain too. "At least it's not storming." she said. "Yeah...so what time is it?" Randy asked. "7:19 p.m." Rachel replied. "Thanks...hmm do we have to go back?" Randy asked. Rachel shrugged. "Hey what about you Howard, anything you want to do before we leave the Big Apple tomorrow?" Randy asked Howard. "Eat a taco that's not from the cafeteria." he replied and Kristy handed him a taco. Randy just stared at Howard. Howard ate it. "Nope ours are still better." he said. Randy looked at him in disgust. "Er... no ours are shnasty." Randy replied. "Says you." Howard replied. Rachel just started laughing. Randy snickered as he rolled his eyes at Howard. "So ready to go tomorrow?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "Ready as I'll ever be." Randy said and turned his head away to yawn. Rachel smiled and stood up. "The hotel is just across from here but I'm staying here tonight." She said. "Ok that's cool." Randy said and stood up as well. Howard stood up and said goodbye and headed to the hotel. Rachel smiled at randy. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Randy smiled back. "Yeah see ya tomorrow." Randy replied and said goodbye to them and headed to the hotel. Rachel went to Kristy's bedroom and Kristy looked at her. "Why are you going back?" She asked and Rachel smiled. "Cause of randy..." She replied. Randy was now opening the room door in the Hotel. Kristy smiled. "You like him don't you? But you're a ninja you can't-" Kristy said and Rachel cut her off. "Yes I know but he knows I'm a ninja." she replied. Randy looked around and walked up to the window and looked outside. Rachel fell asleep as did Kristy. Howard did too. Randy turned and jumped on the bed and fell asleep. Rachel woke up the next morning and got out of bed and Kristy made breakfast. Randy woke and slipped out of bed and went to see if Howard was up yet. Howard was up and eating breakfast. Randy went and joined him. Rachel finished breakfast and said goodbye to Kristy. She walked out of the dinner and ran into Cody. "Rachel, you still owe me a favor." he said. Rachel looked at him. "What is it?" she asked. "Stay. Stay here with us."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Randy finished eating his breakfast but there was still some food on his plate. Rachel looked at Cody. "I-I can't." she said and Cody looked at her. "Please Rachel, Stay with us. You said Anything!" He begged. Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I have a job to do and I can't do it here but I'll visit more often. You're a good friend Cody, I see that now but I have to go." she said. Randy stood up. "Well today we go home." Randy said to Howard. Howard nodded. "Yep." he said and Rachel ran in tears in her eyes. Cody sighed and left. He hoped she would think about it at least. Randy looked to see Rachel. Rachel leaned against a wall slightly crying. Randy walked up to Rachel. "Hey you ok?" Randy asked Rachel wondering why she was crying. Rachel slightly nodded but she was sort of lost in thought. "yeah..." she replied not even looking up. "...Is there something wrong?" Randy questioned with a concerned look on his face. Rachel snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at him "...Cody wants me to stay..." she said quietly. "... Oh...I see..." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "But I can't stay so I'm coming back with you and Howard." she said. Randy just nodded in response. Rachel sighed and slightly smiled. "...well are you ready to go?" she asked. "...Yes." Randy said. Howard nodded and they headed to the bus and Kristy and Cody were there waiting. "Are you going to go with them?" Kristy asked and Rachel nodded. "You know I have a job to do." she said hugging her. She waved good bye and got onto the bus. Randy waved goodbye to them. He felt bad that Rachel couldn't stay but she had a duty, well she says. He still wanted to ask his ninja nomicon about why there's another ninja but if she did stay he would miss her. Randy now was going to go on the bus. Rachel got on the bus and sat down and waited. Randy got on the bus and sat down beside Rachel and looked at his arm. "Well so much for taking a bite out of the big apple, looks more like it took a bite at me instead." Rachel slightly chuckled. "yeah looks like it." she replied. Howard got in and sat down and they headed back to Norrisville and Rachel watched as they left and she felt terrible about leaving Kristy and Cody again. Randy looked at Rachel and noticed that she was still sad and turned his head and sighed. Rachel was quiet the entire way home. Finally Randy saw the school come into view. They parked and everyone got off and Rachel waited for Randy and Howard. Randy walked with Howard. They walked up to Rachel. "So what now?" she asked and that was the first thing she said in three hours. Randy looked at Rachel. "I really don't know..." Randy replied. Rachel sighed and looked around still slightly upset. Randy looked at Howard. "We...could go to the Game Hole?" Randy suggested and looked back at Rachel. Rachel and Howard nodded. "sure sounds fun." Rachel said. "Ok, to the Game Hole." Randy said and started to walk. Rachel smiled and followed him and Howard but couldn't get Cody and Kristy off her mind. A few minutes later they were at the Game Hole. Rachel watched Howard and randy play every game in the arcade and she sat down rethinking if she made the right choice to come back to Norrisville. Randy was finishing up a game with Howard. Rachel smiled as they finished it and of course Randy won. Randy smiled. "And that how it's done...now where to?" Randy said. Howard mumbled but had a smile on his face and Rachel was lost in thought. Randy looked at Rachel then looked back at Howard. "Um I'm going to go get a snack you want anything?" Randy asked. Howard wanted a taco and Rachel just shook her head no instead of replying. "...Ok." Randy said and went and bought a taco and a juice box and came back. Rachel was just completely lost in thought. Randy handed Howard the taco and looked at Rachel. Howard started to eat the taco and Rachel didn't notice Randy looking at her. Randy waved his hand and walked up to Rachel. "Rachel?" Randy said to her. Rachel snapped out of it and slightly jumped. "Sorry...I got lost in thought." she said. "It's ok...anything you want to talk about?" Randy asked Rachel. "I just feel bad for leaving Kristy and Cody again..." she said. Randy looked down." Hmm..." Randy said quietly. Rachel looked at him. "But I had to cause I have a job to do here." she said. Randy looked at her. "Yeah I still wonder about that...um juice box?" Randy offered Rachel. Rachel smiled. "no thanks." she said. "Okay so now what do you want to do?" Randy asked as he punched the straw into his juice box. Rachel shrugged. "I don't know." she replied. Randy thought as he drunk from his juice box. Rachel thought and yawned a bit. "We can go over to my house and play some Grave Puncher." Randy said and finished his juice box. "Okay." Rachel said and Howard looked at Randy. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow Cunningham." he said. Randy looked at Howard." Ok, see you tomorrow bro." Randy said back to Howard. Rachel smiled and stood up. "Well ready for Me to beat you again?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel and smile. "Oh we will see about." Randy replied. They entered Randy's house and set the game up. Randy handed Rachel a controller. Rachel smiled and took the controller and waited for Randy. Randy grasped the other controller and started the game. Rachel smiled and started to play. Randy played the best he could. Rachel still beat him. Randy stared at the screen. " Ok there must be some kind of secret that you're not telling me about." Randy said. Rachel shook her head. "nothing." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Ok maybe I exaggerated but you still beat me." Randy replied. Rachel smiled. Randy smiled as well. Flare was asleep on Rachel's backpack. "Looks like Flare's tired." she said. Randy look." Yeah I guess it's getting late." Randy said. Rachel nodded. Randy got up. "Well I assume you can stay over..."Randy said. Rachel smiled. "Thanks." she said. Randy's parents were fine with Rachel staying as long as she needed. Rachel thanked them and slept in the guest room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Randy grabbed his ninja nomicon and sat on the floor. "Ok I've been wanting to ask you some questions." Randy said to the book before opening it. Nomi was meditating and stopped when she heard Randy behind her. "What is it?" she asked. Randy looked both ways. "Umm I was wondering why there are two ninja?..." Randy asked Nomi. Nomi looked at him. "...Have I told you the story of the norrisu nine?" she asked. "Um...maybe?" Randy said. Nomi sighed. "Well here's the story. 800 years ago when the sorcerer was free there was a family of ninjas and they were called The norrisu nine. The sorcerer managed to kill all of them except one that had the ninja mask you have but there was another member of the family, the last ninja's little sister who had hid from the sorcerer and when the ninja found her, the ninja gave her one of the other ninja suits and she became the girl ninja and helped her older brother fight and lock the sorcerer up." She said. "And that's why there are two ninja." she replied. Randy just looked at Nomi. "Oh...hey how come you never told me this before?" Randy asked. "You never asked." she replied. "Good point..." Randy said. Nomi nodded and Rachel slept so well. "Also umm...you can turn into a human... I thought you're a book?" Randy asked. "I am...Or was...I don't even really know what happened but I'm guessing the sorcerer did it." she replied. "...Oh...man that sorcerer is wonk." Randy said. "Yeah I've met him..." she said. "Let's just hope you don't meet him." she said. Randy thought for moment. "Hmm yeah maybe." Randy said quietly. "Is that all you needed?" she asked. Randy looked at Nomi." I think so." Randy replied. Nomi smiled. "Feel free to ask me anything." she said. "...Sure I'll remember...wait did you mean like right now?" Randy asked. "If you have a question." she said. Randy tapped his chin. "Ok my last question for tonight...why were you so quiet when I was in New York?" Randy asked. "...You didn't need me at the moment." she replied. Randy looked at Nomi. "Wh...O-ok well goodnight..." Randy said. "Good night." she said and let him out of the nomicon. Randy gasped as he sit up straight and got up and put the Nomicon away and went to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rachel woke up the next morning and woke flare up. Randy was still sleeping. Rachel went and got breakfast and flare flew into Randy's room. Randy woke up and stretch before seeing Flare. "Good morning." she said. Flare flew over to the door. "Rachel's already eating." she said. Randy looked at Flare." ...Alright." he said then gave a little yawn. Rachel finished eating and flare flew down stairs. Randy got ready for school and a moment later went down stairs. Rachel was reading on of her books she had with her. "Good morning." Randy said as he grabbed some breakfast for himself then sat down and started it to eat. Rachel looked up from the book. "Good morning." she said and Flare sat beside her as she continued her book. Randy looked at Rachel reading. "...Well, you look right at home." Randy said before taking another bite of his breakfast. Rachel smiled. "I'm pretty sure your parents didn't tell you but they said I could stay here as long as I needed." she said. Randy stopped eating. "...Really?" Randy asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah." she replied smiling. "...Well thanks for letting me known." Randy said with a smile and begun to eat again. "Welcome." she replied and continued to read. Randy finished eating. "So what are you reading?" Randy asked and got up to put away his bowl. "Alice's adventures in wonderland." she replied. Randy looked at Rachel. "Alice's adventures in wonderland?" Randy repeated. Rachel nodded. "I read it twice before." she said. "...Whoa you must really like that book." Randy said. "It's a really good book." she replied smiling. "It's almost time for school." she said. "Ok." Randy replied and went to grab his backpack. Rachel put the book away and Flare slipped into her backpack and she waited on Randy. Randy grabbed his backpack and put his nomicon in and his ninja mask in his pocket and hurried to the door and Rachel waiting. They finally headed to the school and Howard was already in class. A few minutes later they were in the school. Rachel sat down. Randy took his seat. Howard looked at Randy. "What took so long?" he asked. Randy looked at Howard. "I'm just a having a slow day today." Randy replied. Just then Principal Slimovitz came into the class room with a megaphone in his left hand. Howard nodded and looked at principal Slimovitz. Randy looked too. "Good morning students, as your high school's Principal I'm happy to announce Norrisville high first ever Cruse Retreat!" Principal Slimovitz said with a smile. Rachel softly smiled. "That sounds fun." she thought to herself and flare smiled. "Only grade 9 to 10 will be going on this cruise also we already talked to everyone's parents about this and have their approval." the principal said. "Since we have sent the permission slip to them two days before and now we have them back...any questions?" he asked. Rachel smiled. Howard smiled too. Randy smiled. "No questions, ok thanks for your time and have a pleasant day." principal Slimovitz said and left the class room. Rachel looked at Randy smiling. "This is going to be fun." she said. Randy looked at Rachel." Oh yeah, this is going to be so honkin awesome!" Randy said with a big smile then looked at Howard still smiling. Howard agreed. "I can't wait to go!" he said. Randy smiled. "We're going today right?" Rachel asked. "Oh and we will be leaving today class, in one hour from now!" Principal Slimovitz called out on his megaphone from the hallway. Randy looked at both Howard and Rachel. "Sure sounds like it to me." Randy said. Rachel smiled. "Can't wait!" she said. "Same here just one more hour to go." Randy said. Rachel smiled. Randy smiled and looked at the clock. An hour later they were headed to the cruise. "Hope this trip is better than the one to the NY." Randy thought to himself. Flare chuckled. They finally got on the cruise. "Whoa, this is...so BRUCE!" Randy said with a grin. Rachel nodded and walked around. It was getting late and they finally took off. Randy watched as they left Norrisville. Rachel watched as well. "Wow, time sure flies." Randy said. Rachel nodded. They were quite a distance from Norrisville. Randy looked around. Rachel watched the ocean and then something rammed the ship. "What the juice was that?!" Randy asked almost falling down on the floor from the impact. Rachel looked over and a pirate ship was rammed into the ship. "Um Randy, you might want to see this." Randy rushed over and saw the pirate ship rammed into the ship. "We're being attacked by Pirates!?" Randy said. "apparently." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Should we go ninja and stop them since it looks like they have thrown the first punch." He asked Rachel. Rachel nodded and she looked at the sky and it looked like a storm was coming. Randy looked up at the sky too." An storm...just great" Randy said as he made sure no one was around and jumped near the wall of the ship and put on his ninja mask on. Rachel got her mask on and she thought she saw something falling out of the sky. They fell into the ocean and Rachel sent flare to find out what happened and she managed to lead them back to the ship and they climbed aboard and the first one on was a boy. "Ow..." he mumbled. Randy looked at him and walked up to Rachel. "Are you ok?" Randy asked him. He was soaking wet from head to toe. He stood up and smiled at randy. "Yeah I think so." he said looking around. His right leg was metal.

**Guess who the boy is! **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 34

The Tengu came out and looked at him. It growled at him but then stopped once it sensed the other Tengu and turned towards the classroom it was in. Randy looked in the same direction as the Tengu. "...It must be in that class room." Randy said to himself. The Tengu flew off towards the classroom and the evil Tengu saw it. "What are YOU doing here?!" The school Tengu barked in sacred ninja language. Randy sprinted up to the class room and stood there beside the doorway and looked to see the two Tengus. They seemed to be yelling at each other. "Okay...now there's two Tengus and they are arguing and I have no idea what their saying." Randy said quietly. "This is my school!" The Tengu said. "Not anymore. Its mine." the evil one said and so they argued whose school it was and then they saw Randy. "My ninja!" The Tengu said and the evil one glared at it. "My ninja!" it replied. "No, I claimed him already!" Randy took a step back. "I don't like the looks of this." Randy said. The evil Tengu glared at the other and flew off to find Rachel. The other Tengu glared at Randy. Randy remember the nomicon saying something about that to defeat the evil Tengu it has to possess someone first. "Wait did that meant the same for me?" Randy blurted out. The Tengu smirked evilly and the evil Tengu possessed Rachel. Randy looked at the Tengu. "..." Randy didn't say anything and put his sword away. "My ninja." it said again to itself and possessed him but let him have control. The ninja scarf turned into Tengu wings. Randy looked at the wings. "Sweet…oh right now to go stop that other Tengu." Randy said. "But where would...oh no Rachel!" Randy exploded. "You have wings now you might as well use them." the Tengu said in his head. "...Ok." Randy replied and took off and left the school and headed to his house. Rachel woke back up. Her eyes red and she dashed out of his house and she was in her ninja suit. Randy saw his house and Rachel outside in her ninja suit. Rachel saw him and growled. She got her claws out. Randy sped up and hit Rachel feet first. Rachel fell backward but quickly got up and swung her claws at Randy. Randy dodged her claws and jump to the side. Rachel grabbed his wings and pulled him to the ground. Randy managed to flip Rachel with his wings. "Aargh... how do um we get rid of this evil Tengu once and for all?" Randy asked the school's Tengu. Rachel moaned. "...I-I'm not sure...Hit it with the sword when covered in Tengu fire?" the Tengu thought. "Hit it with a sword...bad enough that I have to fight my friend but I don't want to... know." Randy whispered. Flare was in the distance watching. "Man the guys would love this. They've waited 850 years for a ninja fight..." she thought to herself. Randy looked at Rachel. "...Rachel..." Randy said as he took out his sword. Rachel was trying to stand back up but she couldn't and tried to slide away. Randy went into ninja rage and run up to Rachel. "...Sorry." Randy said not sure where to hit her but aim for her arm. The evil Tengu noticed what he was trying to do and slid over slightly so he stabbed her in the side. Randy was shocked in what happen and without thinking withdrew his sword. Rachel smirked and kicked him and swung her claws at him. Randy blocked her attack and pushed Rachel back. The Tengu thought for a second. Rachel just stood there for moment. Randy still in ninja rage rushed in and strike Rachel's arm with his sword. Rachel quickly grabbed his sword and yanked it out of his hands and aimed it at him going into ninja rage. "Uh this is not good." Randy commented and used his good arm to block the sword and sidestep. His Tengu thought for a moment. "You have wings and can make fire balls, USE THEM!" it said and Rachel swung the sword at him again. Randy quickly used his wings to throw a fire ball at Rachel. "Whoa!" Randy exclaimed. Rachel fell back ward and started to stand up but she was burnt and weak and she collapsed and went limp. The evil Tengu fled her and fled. Rachel was still limp.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rachel turned right as the captain stabbed her in the side and Rachel fell to her knees and the Tengu left her. Rachel gasped in pain and passed out. Randy darted towards the captain and kicked him away from Rachel then he jumped back beside her and threw a smoke bomb and they vanished from their sight. The captain growled and hiccup and toothless landed on the ship and waited on randy. Howard was swimming. Randy used the art of healing on Rachel just enough so she won't bleed to death and picked her up and ran to toothless and hopped on. "Let's get out of here." Randy said to Hiccup. Hiccup nodded flew back to the cruise ship. Rachel breathing was slowing and she was in a lot of pain and she was still bleeding a bit. Randy tried wrapping Rachel's wound with his scarf. Rachel gasped in pain as he did so and opened her eyes and looked at him. Randy looked at her. "Don't worry you're going to be ok." Randy said. Rachel slightly nodded. She was in so much pain. She was very pale. Randy look at her wrap up wound and started using the art of healing on her. It wasn't working. Randy stopped. "I knew these short cuts might backfire one day...why now." he mumbled to himself. Hiccup watched. Rachel gasped in pain again. Randy didn't know what to do." Maybe there's a doctor on board." Randy said sounding a little panic. Hiccup nodded. "Probably." he replied and Rachel laid there. He was very pale and Nomi showed up. "She needs healing..." she said and started to use the art of healing but it didn't work when she tried. "That should have worked." she said. Randy looked at Nomi." I know...I don't know what to do..." Randy said. Nomi sighed. "Her ninja suit can help her for a while but I can keep her alive in my book form. Randy stared at Nomi then grab Rachel's ninja mask and put it on her. Rachel was still completely unconscious. Randy lowered his head and turned to look at Nomi. "She'll be fine, Randy. I promise." nomi said and Rachel woke up. Randy looked back to Rachel. "Hey, you ok?" Randy asked Rachel. "I hurt all over." she replied. Randy sighed and didn't say anything. Rachel looked at him and stood up. "At least I can stand." she said. Randy smiled under his mask. "...yeah." Randy replied. Nomi nodded. "The mask is helping you the best it can." she said and Rachel nodded. Randy looked at Nomi. "But why wouldn't the art of healing work on her?" Randy asked Nomi. "Probably cause of the Tengu." she replied. "...What do you mean?" Randy asked. "Well tengus are magic so our magic won't work." she said. "Okay that good to know...so how long does its magic last?" Randy ask Nomi. He was now a little worried. Nomi shrugged. "I don't know." she replied. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at him and kneeled over in pain. Randy rushed over to Rachel. "Ow..." she moaned. "...What's wrong?" Randy asked. "I'm still very weak even with the ninja suits help..." she replied and Flare slid the mask off and looked at her wound and blew her fire onto it healing it. "Ninja magic vs. Tengu magic doesn't work but Tengu magic vs. Tengu magic works." she said. Randy looked at Flare. "Well again that's good to know." Randy replied. Flare nodded and Rachel stood up and smiled. "Thanks flare." she said. "...so what about the other Tengu, will it come back?" Randy asked Flare. Flare thought. "Maybe. It was much more violent than any Tengu I've seen. It was blood thirsty." she said. Hiccup played with Toothless. "Do you think you'll head home early cause of the attack?" he asked. Randy gulped then looked at Hiccup. "I don't know but I sure hope we do." Randy replied. Howard walked up and saw Toothless and Hiccup. "Hey Cunningham! Where have you been?" he asked. Randy looked at Howard. "...Just been fighting pirates and dealing with a life or death situation but thanks to Nomi and Flare problem solved." Randy replied. Howard nodded. "What about them?" he asked referring to Hiccup and Toothless. "Oh right, Howard meet Hiccup and his dragon toothless...they somehow ended up here." Randy replied. "Nice to meet you." Howard said and Rachel smiled. "Howard, did you notice the attack earlier?" Randy asked. "Yeah Slimovitz said we have to head Back now." Howard replied. "Good..." Randy said with a sigh of relief.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

They arrived back in Norrisville and Hiccup and Toothless stayed with Randy and Rachel. Randy was sitting on the couch in his room. Rachel smiled and Hiccup was asleep with Toothless. Randy smiled. "Man, what a day." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "I wonder what the school is going to do, since the Cruse is off." Randy said and glanced at the clock. Rachel shrugged. "Beats me but I'm tired." she said. Randy stood up. "Yeah me too...well guess we've fine out tomorrow anyway." he said. Rachel nodded and went to the guest room and fell asleep. Randy crawled up to his bed and went to sleep as well. Rachel woke up the next morning to Toothless licking her face. Randy woke up and decided to get up and go have breakfast. Hiccup was down stairs reading the book of dragons and Rachel came down stairs with Toothless and Flare. Randy was going to the kitchen and stop to see Rachel, Flare and Toothless. "...Good morning." Randy said to them. "Good morning." Rachel replied. Randy smiled and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of Mcfistios. Hiccup sat beside Toothless as he read. Rachel talked with Flare. Randy just sat at the table and ate his breakfast. Toothless watched Hiccup draw in the book of dragons. Randy finished eating breakfast and went to see the others. "Ok you don't see that every day." Randy thought to himself. Flare was talking to Toothless and Rachel watched Hiccup draw. Randy walked up to Hiccup to see what he was drawing. He was drawing Toothless. "Whoa you're pretty good at drawing." Randy commented. Hiccup smiled at him. "Thanks." he said. Randy smiled. Rachel smiled and Flare slept on top of Toothless. Randy thought for a moment then looked at Rachel. "Do we have school today?" Randy asked. "I don't think so but I'm not sure." she said. "Hmm well guess I can go check it out...unless you guys want to come?" Randy asked. Hiccup smiled. "I would be glad to come but Toothless might not be welcome out there." he said and Rachel nodded. "I'll come." "Ok...um." Randy looked at Toothless. Toothless tilted his head and Hiccup smiled at Toothless. "Do you think Toothless will be ok with staying here?" Randy asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded. "Toothless stay." he said and Toothless laid down. "Ok ready?" Randy asked. Hiccup and Rachel nodded. Randy went and opened the door for them. They walked out. Randy closed the door and a few minutes later they arrived at the school. The school was closed. "Well that answered my question." Randy said while looking at the school. Rachel nodded. Randy looked at Rachel and Hiccup. "So what do you two want to do?" Randy asked. "We can go flying on toothless and I can show you some of his tricks." Hiccup said. "...Ok." Randy replied. Rachel smiled. "It sounds fun." She said and they went to get Toothless. When they got to Randy's house, Randy was the first one to walk inside. Hiccup and Rachel followed him in. Toothless was lying down still. Randy looked around and was relief to see the house still standing. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless. Randy went and looked back outside to make sure no one was around to see Toothless. "Ok the coast is clear." Randy said to Hiccup. Hiccup got toothless out of the house and Rachel climbed on. Randy closed the door and climbed on Toothless as well. They took off. "So Hiccup is this the way you always travel were you live?" Randy asked. Hiccup nodded. "Yep." he replied. Randy looked down and smiled. "So awesome!" Randy said. Rachel agreed. "I can show you some of Toothless's tricks if you want." Hiccup said. Rachel smiled. "I would love to see them." she replied. "Sure!" Randy replied. Hiccup landed and Rachel slid off. Randy hopped off and stood by Rachel. Hiccup took off again and Toothless turned upside down and Hiccup let go and fell for a moment then Toothless caught him. Rachel smiled. Randy grinned. Hiccup flew around a bit and did several tricks and a robo ape watched and alerted Mcfist about the dragon.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"A dragon...that is impossible." Mcfist said to the robo ape. The robo ape pointed out the window and Hiccup was showing Randy and Rachel all sorts of tricks. Mcfist's jaw dropped when he saw the dragon and quickly called Viceroy. Viceroy walked in. "What is this time sir?" he asked. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "There's a dragon outside and..." Mcfist stopped talking as he looked back out the window to see two kids the one he recognized as Rachel. "Rachel!" Mcfist exclaimed. Viceroy saw Rachel and the dragon. "We should probably capture that dragon...and maybe Rachel too she seems to know who the ninja is." he said and the robo apes left. Mcfist agreed. Hiccup landed and Rachel petted Toothless and the robo apes somehow captured them when no one was looking. "Let M-" Rachel yelled but she was cut off after being muffled they took them to Mcfist. Randy looked where Rachel and Toothless were. "What the juice, Rachel and Toothless are gone!" Randy exclaimed. Hiccup looked around. "Toothless!" he cried looking around. The robo ape stuck Toothless and Rachel in a cage. Viceroy walked in. "Hiccup I think I know where they might be." Randy said. Hiccup looked at Randy. "Where?" he asked. "Let me go!" Rachel yelled. "Probably at Mcfist industries." Randy replied as he started to run up to a bush and dive in it then jumped back out beside Hiccup as the Ninja and threw a smoke bomb. Viceroy alerted McFist that they had captured Rachel and Toothless. Rachel was pacing around. Her ninja mask was at Randy's house in her backpack. "Great..." she mumbled to herself. Toothless growled whenever a robo ape walked by. "Good now we can find out who's the Ninja." Mcfist said to Viceroy. Randy and Hiccup where now at Mcfist industries. "Ok we are here." Randy said to Hiccup. Hiccup looked around. "This place is huge. How will we find Rachel and Toothless?" he asked. Viceroy nodded. "Shall we go find out?" he asked and walked into the room with Rachel and Toothless in it. Mcfist follow Viceroy into the room. "Yes." Mcfist replied. Randy looked around. "I... don't know but maybe some room with a lot of cages in it." Randy replied. Hiccup nodded and Rachel growled. Viceroy walked up to her cage. Randy snuck around and listened for any sounds. "If you don't want us to mind control you again then tell us who the ninja is." Viceroy said and Rachel refused. Toothless growled. Randy was now inside building with Hiccup and heard a growl come from a couple rooms from them. Viceroy sighed. "You really want to do this the hard way?" he asked. Rachel ignored him. Viceroy looked at McFist. "Well? What do you want me to do?" he asked. Mcfist looked Viceroy."...Mind control so we can find out who's the ninja." Mcfist replied to Viceroy. Randy pulled out two swords and give one to Hiccup. "You might need this." Randy whispered to Hiccup as they came closer to the room with Mcfist. Hiccup looked at the sword and nodded. Viceroy mind controlled Rachel and looked at her. "Who's the ninja?" He asked again. Rachel was trying to fight it. "Smoke Bomb!" Randy shouted and they appeared beside Rachel and Viceroy. "A smoke bomb again!" Randy said and vanished with Hiccup and Rachel. Viceroy sighed. "Rachel fight them." he said and Rachel kicked Randy and flipped backward. Randy got back up." All great Mind control...again." Randy groaned. Toothless shot fire at the cage Melting it open and ran out to help hiccup and randy. Rachel was trying to fight it but couldn't and her eyes turned flaming red and viceroy told her to stop but she ignored him. "I've lost control of her!" he exclaimed and Rachel got sharp claws. The Tengu had possessed her again.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Viceroy maybe we can just...um destroy them." Mcfist said to him and left the room. Randy notice Rachel had sharp claws and darted towards her. Rachel dashed towards him and swiftly moved to the side and grabbed his arm making it twist as he ran by her. "Oooww!" Randy cried out in pain and tried to trip her. Rachel let go of his arm and tried to dodge but tripped. Randy spun around and pinned her down to the floor. Rachel growled and she had incredibly sharp fangs and bit Randy's arm right where the cheetah had bitten him. Randy flinched and used his free hand to punch her in the jaw. Rachel growled and set herself on fire and snapped at him again. Toothless was protecting Hiccup. "Aargh!" Randy exclaimed and went into ninja cold rage. "Sorry...Ninja gut punch!" Randy called out and punched Rachel. Rachel growled and kicked him off of her and swung her claws at him. Randy dodged." What the juice, how do I get rid of this Tengu?!" Randy said out loud. Rachel smacked Randy and pinned him to the ground clawing the arm the cheetah bit with her claws pinning him there. Randy felt his right arm becoming strangely warm and looked at Rachel, His eyes started to look glassy. Rachel growled and Toothless screeched and Rachel withdrew her claws from his arm and covered her ears and the Tengu fled from Rachel and it screeched at Toothless and they started to fight. Rachel woke up holding her head and saw Randy and ran over to him. Randy sat up and looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked and Toothless bit the Tengu and it fled. Randy gave a little nod. "We have to get out of here." Randy said and tried to get up but winced in pain. Rachel helped him onto Toothless and she hopped on and they flew out and landed near Randy's house. Randy got off and fell to his knees and used his good hand to take off his mask. Rachel ran up beside him and saw his arm. "I'm so sorry..." she said. Randy put his mask away. "It's not your fault that some crazy Tengu likes to possess you..."Randy replied weakly. "But why my arm?!" Randy thought to himself. Rachel helped him up carefully and went into his house with Toothless and Hiccup following.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom cabinet." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel nodded and went to go get it and Flare woke up. "What's going on?" she asked. Randy sat down on the couch." Had some trouble from Mcfist and that crazy Tengu." Randy replied. Rachel came back and wrapped Randy's arm up. "Thanks." Randy said and rested his head on the couch. "Welcome." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Rachel could you bring me my backpack?" Randy asked. Rachel nodded and brought him his backpack. Randy thanked her and pulled out his ninja nomicon out of his backpack and opened it. Rachel smiled and went to go get one of her books. Nomi saw Randy and looked at him. "Ok I was wondering um...how to get rid of a blood thirsty Tengu?" Randy asked Nomi. Nomi looked at him for a moment. "...A blood thirsty Tengu...I haven't seen one of those in a while... You would have to have a Tengu fight." she replied. Randy looked at Nomi. "A Tengu fight...what do you mean?" Randy asked. "A Tengu fight is when someone is possessed by a blood thirsty Tengu then if the Ninja releases the Tengu at the school it will help him defeat it...Maybe." she said the last part very quietly so Randy didn't hear. Randy just looked at her. "Someone has to be possessed by a blood thirsty Tengu and Releases the Tengu at school for help!" Randy said. "That sounds a little... crazy." He said. "Of course it's crazy but I'm 800 years old, Have I ever steered you wrong?" she asked. "...Um no..." Randy replied. Nomi smiled. "But that's how you defeat It." she said. "Ok but what happens to the person possessed by the crazy Tengu after it's defeated?" Randy asked. "They'll be fine." she said. "Ok...well thanks." Randy said to Nomi. "Welcome." she replied. Randy just stood there. "...May I go?" Randy asked. Nomi nodded and let him out. Randy gasped and looked around. Rachel was sitting beside him reading the book of dragons that Hiccup let her read or rather looked at. Randy put the nomicon back in his backpack and stood up. Rachel looked at him. Randy smiled and went into the kitchen and looked at the clock. Rachel smiled softly. She wanted him to rest but she just kept an eye on him. Randy came back out of the kitchen. "I'm just going to go to my room." Randy said quietly. Rachel softly nodded and went back to reading but told Flare to keep an eye on him. Randy walked into his room and looked at his single bunk bed. "Well I could go stop a crazy Tengu or..." Randy stopped thinking to himself and yawn as he walk over to his couch and sit down. Flare watched him. "...Nah." Randy said and closed his eyes before opening them again. "But it's blood thirsty..." Randy mumbled. Flare landed on his bed. Randy felt like someone was watching him and looked over. "...Hello?" Randy said. Flare without Randy noticing landed on his shoulder. "Hi." she said. Randy looked at Flare. "Whoa you're stealthy." Randy commented a bit startled. Flare smiled. "Of course I Am." she said. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Um just thinking..." Randy replied looking away. Flare looked at him. "Randy, What are you doing?" she asked again. Randy looked back at Flare. "...I was about to go looking for that Tengu." Randy murmured. Flare glared at him for a moment then nodded. "N-...Just don't get killed." she said. Randy nodded and stood up and pulled out his ninja mask. "I suggest taking the window. Rachel would never agree to this." she said. "...Right." Randy replied and put on his mask and slipped out the window. "I'll be back." Randy said to Flare and started to run. Flare nodded and waited. Rachel didn't even notice he was gone cause she was caught up in her book. A moment later Randy was at the school and snuck inside. "What am I doing, I don't know where this Tengu is." Randy said to himself. Flare fell asleep in Randy's room and Hiccup drew in the book of Dragons. Randy walked into the school's lobby. The sorcerer heard him walking around. "I wonder what he's doing here." he thought to himself. Randy looked down at the seal on the school's floor and drew his sword out. "I know your here but where's the evil one." The evil Tengu was sleeping in one of the classrooms. Randy hesitated to break the seal to release the school's Tengu, not knowing what's going to happen but raised his sword and brought it down and broke the seal.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The Tengu came out and looked at him. It growled at him but then stopped once it sensed the other Tengu and turned towards the classroom it was in. Randy looked in the same direction as the Tengu. "...It must be in that class room." Randy said to himself. The Tengu flew off towards the classroom and the evil Tengu saw it. "What are YOU doing here?!" The school Tengu barked in sacred ninja language. Randy sprinted up to the class room and stood there beside the doorway and looked to see the two Tengus. They seemed to be yelling at each other. "Okay...now there's two Tengus and they are arguing and I have no idea what their saying." Randy said quietly. "This is my school!" The Tengu said. "Not anymore. Its mine." the evil one said and so they argued whose school it was and then they saw Randy. "My ninja!" The Tengu said and the evil one glared at it. "My ninja!" it replied. "No, I claimed him already!" Randy took a step back. "I don't like the looks of this." Randy said. The evil Tengu glared at the other and flew off to find Rachel. The other Tengu glared at Randy. Randy remember the nomicon saying something about that to defeat the evil Tengu it has to possess someone first. "Wait did that meant the same for me?" Randy blurted out. The Tengu smirked evilly and the evil Tengu possessed Rachel. Randy looked at the Tengu. "..." Randy didn't say anything and put his sword away. "My ninja." it said again to itself and possessed him but let him have control. The ninja scarf turned into Tengu wings. Randy looked at the wings. "Sweet…oh right now to go stop that other Tengu." Randy said. "But where would...oh no Rachel!" Randy exploded. "You have wings now you might as well use them." the Tengu said in his head. "...Ok." Randy replied and took off and left the school and headed to his house. Rachel woke back up. Her eyes red and she dashed out of his house and she was in her ninja suit. Randy saw his house and Rachel outside in her ninja suit. Rachel saw him and growled. She got her claws out. Randy sped up and hit Rachel feet first. Rachel fell backward but quickly got up and swung her claws at Randy. Randy dodged her claws and jump to the side. Rachel grabbed his wings and pulled him to the ground. Randy managed to flip Rachel with his wings. "Aargh... how do um we get rid of this evil Tengu once and for all?" Randy asked the school's Tengu. Rachel moaned. "...I-I'm not sure...Hit it with the sword when covered in Tengu fire?" the Tengu thought. "Hit it with a sword...bad enough that I have to fight my friend but I don't want to... know." Randy whispered. Flare was in the distance watching. "Man the guys would love this. They've waited 850 years for a ninja fight..." she thought to herself. Randy looked at Rachel. "...Rachel..." Randy said as he took out his sword. Rachel was trying to stand back up but she couldn't and tried to slide away. Randy went into ninja rage and run up to Rachel. "...Sorry." Randy said not sure where to hit her but aim for her arm. The evil Tengu noticed what he was trying to do and slid over slightly so he stabbed her in the side. Randy was shocked in what happen and without thinking withdrew his sword. Rachel smirked and kicked him and swung her claws at him. Randy blocked her attack and pushed Rachel back. The Tengu thought for a second. Rachel just stood there for moment. Randy still in ninja rage rushed in and strike Rachel's arm with his sword. Rachel quickly grabbed his sword and yanked it out of his hands and aimed it at him going into ninja rage. "Uh this is not good." Randy commented and used his good arm to block the sword and sidestep. His Tengu thought for a moment. "You have wings and can make fire balls, USE THEM!" it said and Rachel swung the sword at him again. Randy quickly used his wings to throw a fire ball at Rachel. "Whoa!" Randy exclaimed. Rachel fell back ward and started to stand up but she was burnt and weak and she collapsed and went limp. The evil Tengu fled her and fled. Rachel was still limp.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Randy rushed up to Rachel and fell to his knees beside her. "Rachel!" Randy called out. She was limp like a rag doll. Flare flew up. "The Tengu drained her energy really, really low...No Tengu would ever do that cause it would either put them in a Coma like thing for a VERY LONG time or...kill them..."She said worried. Randy looked at Flare. "What...isn't there a way to restore it?" Randy asked Flare. Flare looked at Rachel then at him and shrugged. "I have no clue...All the times we tried we failed...But only few people woke up..." she said trailing off. Randy stared at Flare. "We who's we?" Randy asked. "There are other Tengus." she said. "Before I was Rachel's I was with the other Tengus." "More Tengus." Randy mumbled then looked at Rachel. "What are we going to do...we can't let her die." Randy asked again. Flare shrugged then thought and remembered something. "There's something we haven't tried yet...Rachel Loves the book sleeping beauty..." she said smiling at Randy not sure if he would catch on or not. Randy for a moment looked like a deer in headlights then he looked at Flare. "Wha...no you mean I have to..." Randy babbled. Flare nodded. "Someone tried that when a Tengu drained someone and it worked." she said. Randy looked at Rachel then back at Flare. "Well...I guess I, uh could try it." Randy replied. Flare nodded and then the school Tengu left him and landed beside Flare. Randy looked back at Rachel and pulled up his mask a little and bended his head down. "I hope this work's." Randy thought to himself and closed his eyes and kissed Rachel. Rachel opened her eyes slightly and saw Randy kissing her and she closed them again and softly smiled and kissed him back. Her head hurt badly but she didn't care. Randy lifted up his head quickly, realizing it must of work. "...Rachel..." Randy said. Rachel opened her eyes back up smiling softly at him and hugged him. Flare smiled. The school Tengu sat there slightly smiling. Randy gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Rachel was ok. Rachel tried to stand up but fell back down. She looked at Randy then at Flare and tried to ask her something but since the Tengu drained her energy her voice was weak so she couldn't talk either. Randy noticed that Rachel was still weak. "Um maybe we should go inside the house." Randy said and pick up Rachel and turn to look at Flare and the other Tengu. Rachel nodded and flare and the Tengu agreed and they went in. Randy laid Rachel on the couch and went and got a glass of water for her. Rachel smiled at him and fell asleep. Flare perched herself on Randy's shoulder. Randy looked at flare. "So now what?" Randy asked Flare. "Let her rest." she replied. "Ok...but what about the other Tengu?" Randy whispered to Flare. "He won't harm you since you released him." She said and the Tengu sat there watching over Rachel. Randy nodded and took off his ninja mask and went and sat down on a chair. Rachel slept and she woke up later but she still couldn't speak. Randy wondered why Rachel still can't talk. Rachel looked at Randy and tried to stand but fell back onto the couch. Toothless was curled up on the floor with Hiccup leaning on him. Randy looked at Rachel then at Flare. "Flare why is Rachel still weak?" Randy asked. "Usually when a Tengu drains someone's energy then if they live then they'll be weak for about a week." she replied. Randy stared at Flare. "A week...that's wonk." Randy responded. Flare nodded. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel held her arms out as if she wanted up. Randy got up and went over to help Rachel off the couch. Rachel smiled. Randy smiled and helped Rachel stand up on her feet. Her legs gave in from under her and she fell into Randy's arms. "Whoa!" Randy exclaimed and helped Rachel up and supported her on his shoulder so she could stand. She smiled. Rachel looked at flare then flare nodded and Rachel looked back at randy. "Thanks randy." she said using flare's telepathy. "...You're welcome." Randy replied surprised that Rachel could talk telepathy. "Flare's letting me use her telepathy so I can talk." she said smiling softly. "Ooh for a minute there I thought you were telepathic." Randy commented. Rachel giggled softly. "No, I'm not Telepathic." she replied smiling. "Yeah...so need anything?" Randy asked. She smiled softly. "Not at the moment." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Ok...I was just wondering since it looked like you wanted off the couch." Randy explained. Rachel smiled. "I just wanted up." she said smiling. Randy smiled and nodded. Rachel smiled back. Randy helped Rachel over to a chair so she could sit down. Rachel smiled and sat down. "Thanks." she said and Toothless was asleep with Hiccup. "You're welcome." Randy replied and looked out the window. Rachel smiled. Viceroy was working on something. Mcfist walked by but went back to see what Viceroy is working on. Viceroy was putting the finishing touches on it. Rachel fell asleep. "Viceroy what is that?" McFist asked him as he walked in the room. Randy saw that Rachel had fall asleep and he went and picked her up and carried her to the guest room and laid her down and he left the room. "It's a clone of Rachel but she is part robot so she is like Franz." he replied. Rachel slept. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "Ok...ah how is she going to destroy the ninja?" he asked Viceroy. Randy went into his room and lay down on his couch and fell asleep. Viceroy nodded. "Yes, She'll destroy the ninja." she said. Mcfist smiled. In the morning Randy was still sleeping and was slowly sliding near the edge of the couch. Rachel was still sleeping. She woke up a while later. Randy rolled off the couch and woke up before he could hit the floor. "What...oof!" Randy murmured as he hit the floor and lay there awake. Rachel jerked awake when she heard him hit the floor. Toothless was laughing as was Flare. Randy heard laughing and sat up and looked around. Toothless gave him a goofy smile and Flare smirked. "The school is having a party thing today...but Rachel can't go...She's too weak." she replied. "And it starts in a little while." she said. "Oh really...well that's wonk." Randy said rubbing his back and stood up. "Are you going to go?" Flare asked and Rachel walked out of her room. Randy thought for a moment. "Umm... maybe..." Randy replied then looked at Flare and Toothless. "...Question where you two watching me sleep?" he asked. "Answer yes." she said. "...Ok why?" Randy asked Flare as he walked towards the door. "His idea!" She said pointing at toothless. "So you are going to go to the thing at school?" She asked. "...Yes." Randy replied and walked into the living room. Rachel walked over and sat on the couch. "Well you might want to hurry then, It's about to start." Flare said. Viceroy finished it up. "Alright I'll be back." Randy said as he walked out the door. Flare nodded. Viceroy sent it to the school. She accidently ran into Randy. "Ow...wait what the juice?!" Randy exclaimed as he look at the girl. The girl looked at him. "Ow...Oh! Sorry!" she said. Randy looked at her. She looked at him. "I'm sorry about running into you." she said. "It's ok...you just look like someone I know." Randy replied. She smiled. "My name's Rose." she replied. "I'm Randy..." he said as he started walked to the school. Rose followed him. Randy went into the school and looked around for Howard. Howard was there at the snack table. Rose walked in and looked around. She tried to identify the ninja but she needed to hear the ninja's voice to do so. Randy walked up to the snack table. "Hey Howard." Randy said with a smile. Howard smiled. "Hey Cunningham." he replied. Rose stepped into the hall and called the robo apes and told them to attack so the ninja shows up. "So what's up?" Randy asked Howard as he grabbed a cupcake. "Nothing mu-" Howard started but was cut off when robo apes broke the wall open. A scrpodog was with the robo apes. "Oh great, gotta go." Randy declared to Howard and put the cupcake back and slid under the snack table. The scrpodog grabbed rose. "Put me down!" she said but she thought to herself. "This is the perfect plan." Randy put the ninja mask on and pulled out an smoke bomb. "Smoke Bomb!" Randy called out and was now behind the scrpodog. "Aw you guys again... Mcfist you really need to step it up a little." Randy snickered. It swung its tail at him. Randy dodged the tail of the scrpodog and saw Rose then he pulled out his sword. "Hang in there!" Randy called out to her. Rose nodded. The Scrpodog lifted his tail smacking Randy in the head with the cylinder side. Randy went flying face first into the floor. "Ow...oh no!" Randy said and turned his head around. It spayed something into his eyes and his vision blurred and it sat Rose down. Everyone except Howard had fled. "This is bad." Randy exclaimed. He got up and clenched his sword and back away uneasy. Rose had identified Randy as the ninja and walked up to him and tightened her hand into a fist and whispered to him, "Sorry, Randy." she said with an evil smile and knocked him out with her metal hand.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Randy woke up and looked around; his vision was still a bit blurred. He was in a cage at Mcfist's but Rose hadn't said anything about Randy being the ninja...yet. Randy rubbed his eyes and blinked. "Argh...I'm guessing this is not a dream..." Randy murmured. Rose walked up to his cage and smiled. "Oh you're awake!" she said smiling. "Dad! He woke up!" she called and Viceroy walked up. Randy sat up and squinted. "Did you just called Viceroy Dad?" he asked. She nodded. "Yep!" she replied and she made her metal arm visible. "..." Randy didn't say anything and glared at Viceroy. "Ok was the blinding stuff you spayed in my eyes really necessary?" Randy asked. "No, but it was fun." he replied and Rose giggled. Randy rolled his eyes at him but then he realized that Rose said his Name before he was knocked out. Randy poked at the cage bars to see if they were safe to touch. The bars didn't harm him but they couldn't be broken. Rose watched him. She was more clone than robot. Randy looked at them. "Um so how's it going?" Randy asked them, just to buy some time while he tried to figure a way out. Viceroy rolled his eyes and Rose smiled at randy. "Okay, McFist isn't yelling his head off at dad and me." She replied. "...Of course." Randy said and looked at Viceroy. Viceroy looked at him. "Does she look familiar at all?" he asked. Rose was now talking with a robo ape. "Um she does look like Rachel...a lot." Randy replied. "...she a robot isn't she?" he asked. "She's mostly a clone of Rachel but part robot." he replied and Rose flipped backward onto the top of the cage. Randy looked up at Rose. "Know I really shouldn't ask but now that you... two captured me...um." Randy stopped talking. "If you wondering if I told them yet then no I haven't said anything...yet." rose replied. "Um actually I was wondering if your "dad" is still going to... kill me." Randy asked. Rose shook her head. "Nope!" she said smiling. "Cause the sorcerer will!" Randy's eyes wide then he lean against the cage bars. "Oh just swell...can this day get any better?" Randy mumbled. Rose thought for a moment then remembered. "Oh and I took your little book away from you." she said. Randy looked at her. "...What, not cool!" Randy exclaimed. Rose smiled. Howard ran to Randy's house. "Rachel!" he yelled and Rachel looked up. "Randy's been captured by Mcfist!" he exclaimed and Rachel slid her ninja mask on and left.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Randy went into ninja rage and was now trying to melt the metal. Rose rolled her eyes. Rachel appeared. Randy looked at Rachel. "Rachel!?" he exclaimed. Rachel looked at him and drew her sword. Randy looked up at Rose and back at Rachel. "They both kinda look alike." Randy thought to himself. The sorcerer showed up in the glass tank and saw Randy and Rachel. "You've finally managed to catch the ninja and hello Rachel dear." he said smirked evilly and Rachel growled at him. Randy glared at the Sorcerer. "Sorcerer..." he mumbled. The sorcerer smirked at Rachel. "Haven't seen you in six years, since the 'accident'." he said smirking and Rachel growled. "It wasn't my fault..." she replied. Viceroy saw the Sorcerer and let Mcfist know he was here. Mcfist quickly went to the room where Rachel and Randy were. The sorcerer smirked and then looked at Mcfist and back at Rachel. "But you did IT to them even though they were YOURS." he said and Rachel fell to her knees in tears. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she yelled then fell crying. "It wasn't..." she cried. "Hey leave her alone sorcerer, it's me you want come and get me!" Randy shouted. The sorcerer smirked and used his red stank to break the cage and grabbed randy. Rachel was being held down by robo apes and she watched. "No! Leave him alone!" she yelled her rage building. "Argh...ok this is not going so well..." Randy commented and tried to wiggle free. The sorcerer gripped him tighter. Rachel was trying to get away from the robo apes. The sorcerer started to choke Randy. Randy's eyes slightly tear up and he went into ninja rage one more time attempting to send a fire ball at the sorcerer. It didn't work and the sorcerer started to choke him tighter. Rachel growled. "LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" she yelled going into rage. Not ninja rage. RAGE. "Ack." Randy squeaked. He felt the sorcerer's grip around him tighten before passing out. The sorcerer was about to kill him but Rachel used ninja air fist on him making him drop randy and Rachel caught him and grabbed nomi and growled at the sorcerer and picked randy up and dashed out the hall. Randy started coughing. Rachel looked at him worried and smoke bombed back to his house. Randy stopped coughing, suddenly his eyes sprang open and then closed again. "S...stank. "Randy groaned. Little did Rachel know but the stank followed them.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Rachel laid him down in his bed and slid the mask off and covered him up. "Please be okay..." She whispered. Randy woke up and saw Rachel. "...Huh." he muttered. Rachel smiled at him softly. "Hey, Glad you're alright." she said sitting beside him. "I...I am not dead?" Randy said a little surprised then flinched. "Ow, ok not dead...but it feels like I've been squeezed to death." Rachel smiled at him. "You'll be fine Randy." she said smiling. The stank had followed them into Randy's house. Randy smiled a little. "Rachel...back there, what was the sorcerer talking about?" he asked. Rachel sighed. "...Six years ago when I was ten the sorcerer stank'd my parents and I had to kill them...so I left NYC and came here so no one else got hurt cause of me..." she replied. Randy looked at Rachel. "...How did they get stank'd?" Randy asked her. Rachel looked at him. "...they had a fight..." she replied. "And I became a ninja at the age of seven..." she said. "At age of seven you became a ninja." Randy repeated. Rachel nodded. "That's rough..." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "Yeah and I killed my parents when I was ten." she said. Randy was quiet for a moment. "..." Rachel went quiet and stood up to go to the other room. Randy looked at her. "Rachel... it doesn't matter what anyone says... it's not your fault." he said to her with concern. Rachel softly smiled at him. "...thanks..." she said and went into the guest room. The stank took over a little puppy and looked around. Randy lay there and then remembered about Rose and try to sit up only halfway but slump back on his bed. A small puppy crawled into his room and sat by his bed and wagged its tail. It barked at him. Randy sat up again and leaned over to see a puppy. "What the juice... a puppy?" Randy said looking at the small pup.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The puppy wagged his tail back and forth and jumped onto his bed. Randy gently patted the puppy on the head. "Hey how did you get in here?" Randy chuckled. The puppy wagged its tail again and barked and it spotted the ninja mask and tilted its head. Randy picked up the puppy and looked at it. It wagged its tail and licked him. Randy smiled. "Hmm there something strange about you, besides the fact that you just came into my room out of nowhere." he said then looked at the pup. The small puppy hopped out of his arms and ran down the hall and ran into Toothless. Randy got off his bed and looked down the hallway. Toothless growled at the dog and the dog growled back and turned into a werewolf like creature. Randy turned back around and grabbed his ninja mask and put it on and then hurried back out of his room. The puppy saw him and attacked him. Rachel saw and grabbed for her ninja mask. "Ninja flash bombs!" Randy called out and threw them at the dog's face. It stumbled backward and shook its head and growled and took off running. Rachel ran out into the hall. "It saw the ninja suit and is probably going to go to Mcfist..." she said. Randy put the bombs back inside his suit and used his ninja air fist on the dog. The dog tumbled and fell and got to its feet quickly. Randy threw some ice bombs at the dog. "Come on, stop running!" he mumbled. Its feet froze to the ground. It barked and howled. Randy run up to the dog and used his ninja scarf like a leash and wrapped it around the dog's neck. The dog growled and broke the ice and took off running. Randy started to run. "Heel, boy heel!" Randy called out to the dog. It ignored him and continued to run and Rachel chased after it. Randy ran beside Rachel. "Any ideas how to stop it?" he asked her. "No, but you wrapped your scarf around its neck and so-" She started but the dog sped up and she chased after it. Randy used his scarf as a bungee cord and jumped on the dogs back and then blindfolded the dog. The dog skidded to a halt. Rose was nearby and she whistled and they dog came running. Randy hung onto the dog and then saw Rose. Rose smirked. "Hello again, Randy." she said smiling evilly. Randy looked at Rose. "Oh...hello Rose...I see your still around." he answered back. Rose smirked and whistled and the dog sat down. "Yeah I am." "Hmm, why every time I see you...you seem so smug?" Randy asked. Rose rolled her eyes and the dog tried to grab Randy. Rachel watched from the distance in a tree. She stayed low but was ready to attack if needed. Randy pulled on his scarf. "Hey is this your dog?" he asked while dodging. "No, But it seems to listen to me pretty well." she said and it snapped at Randy. Rachel hid. The dog picked Randy up finally and held him. "Where's your little girl friend?" Rose asked. "Did she abandon you?" she asked in a slight teasing voice. Randy glared at her then used a jack to open the dog's mouth and jumped out. The dog growled and pinned him to the ground with its paw. Rose smirked. "I don't see her rushing to help you like she did last time." she said. Randy angrily looked at her but then he started to laugh. Rose looked at him confused. "Why are you laughing?!" she barked. Rachel was waiting for the right moment to come help not hearing anything Rose had said. "Well, just you're...an evil twin." he snickered. "Oh and a flash bomb!" Randy said as he threw some bombs at both the dog and Rose. The dog whined and stepped off randy and ran around in circles. Rose looked away quickly and tackled Randy. Rachel just about shot Rose with an arrow but something knocked her out. Randy kicked her off. "Whoa, you're a little touchy." he said rolling his eyes. Rose growled. "I dare ya to try and hit Me." she barked smirking. Randy looked at her. "...I just kicked you, why would I try and hit you?" he said and pulled out a sword. Rose rolled her eyes. "I guess swords are good too." she said and clutched her fist tight and smirked. A robo-ape informed her about them capturing Rachel through a communicator. Rose smirked. "Give it your best shot." she said.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Randy charged at her. "She knows something..." he thought to himself. As Randy just about hit her with the sword she reached her hand out and grabbed the sharp part of the blade without a scratch on her. The dog was watching. Rose smirked. Randy shrugged and then noticed that Rachel wasn't around and looked at Rose. Rose smirked. "I told you, she abandoned you." she said and pulled the sword from his hands then stabbed it into the ground and started to walk off. Randy shook his head. "Sure keep telling yourself that, smoke bomb!" he called out and vanished in the smoke. Rose went back to Mcfist's and the robo apes had chained Rachel up and she hung there with her wrists chained to the wall, passed out. A scrpodog guarded her. Randy now had the ninja nomicon with him and went to Mcfist's knowing it might be a trap but believed that Rachel might have been captured so he went to check. He quietly moved along the pipes on the ceiling. Rachel remained passed out and Rose smirked as she kept an eye out for Randy. Randy saw the scrpodog guarding Rachel and hide in the dark. Rachel woke up and saw she was chained up and couldn't get loose. Randy tossed a ninja fetching ball the down the hallway to lure the scrpodog away from Rachel. The scrpodog immediately chased after it. Rose noticed and whistled and three more Scrpodogs showed up looking for Randy and Rachel watched. "Oh great, she's a dog whisperer." Randy thought to himself. He quickly threw some ice bombs on the floor as well as some tripping balls and then jump down in front of Rachel. Rachel looked at Randy. "Ninja!" she cried knowing better than to call him by his name. "Please get m- Look out!" she cut herself off when she saw a scrpodog try and stab Randy. "Ninja air fist!" Randy yelled as he whipped around and blasted at the scrpodog. The scrpodog slammed into the wall and growled. Rachel looked at the other three Scrpodogs. "Give in 'ninja' you're out numbered." Rose said. Randy pulled out two of his swords and broke Rachel's wrists chains. Rachel fell to the floor and rubbed her wrists. The Scrpodogs attacked randy and one wrapped its tail around his waist holding his arms down. Randy dropped one of his swords on floor. Rachel gasped as it tightened its grip. "Drop him right now!" She yelled and rose smirked. "Oh by the way Rachel thanks for luring him here. YOU lead him right into our trap." She said and Rachel looked at randy and grabbed the sword. Randy flinched and tried to escape its grasp. Rachel stabbed the scrpodog and it released randy and smoke bombed out of there. Randy looked Rachel. "Um Rachel... there's something I need to tell you." he whispered.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Rachel looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked after they were out of Mcfist's. "It's...about Rose, she somehow knows who I Am." he replied. Rachel looked at him. "Well what do we do about it?" She asked. Randy shrugs. "I'm not sure, she is a clone of you but a little bit of robot ..." he explained. Rachel nodded and headed back to Randy's house. "S-should I-I go home?" she thought to herself in deep thought. Randy was trying to figure out a way to stop Rose from telling Mcfist, he's the ninja. "Agh, the only way to stop her...seems to be...is to ki-." Randy shook his head from the thought and sighs. Rachel didn't hear anything he said and was in deep thought. "I don't want Randy to get hurt cause of me...It seems ever since I showed up more and more trouble came along." she thought to herself blocking out everything around her. Randy looked at Rachel and notice that she looked deep in thought. "I guess the only way is to ... stop the sorcerer." he said. Rachel remained quiet and looked at Randy. "What?" she asked not hearing anything he just said. "I was just wondering if I should just go and stop the sorcerer... maybe I should consult with the nomicon about it." Randy answered her. Rachel nodded. "Yeah." she said and walked into Randy's house. Rachel went to her room and thought and decided she would go back to NYC to protect Randy and choose not to tell him anything. Randy was in his room sitting on the floor and staring at the Ninja Nomicon. Randy didn't want to tell the nomicon that he was planning to go stop the sorcerer and finally open the book. Nomi saw him. Rachel gathered her stuff into her backpack and got Flare and started to leave but Hiccup saw her. "Rachel? Where are you going? Me and Toothless found a way to get home." he asked. "Please don't tell Randy...I'm going home." she said and walked out the door. "Hey...Nomi don't mind if I ask you some questions?" he asked. "Ask ahead." she replied. Hiccup got ready to try and head home. Rachel headed to NYC. "See, there this clone kind of robot that knows I'm the ninja...so I was wondering if there's any other way to stop her from telling Mcfist...beside killing her." he asked. "Not that I-...r-randy...um...r-rac-Rachel l-left..." she said looking at him. Randy stared at her then frowned. "Um what do mean she left?" he asked. "...she um...left...as in um...went home..." she said. Rachel was in NYC by this time and met up with Kristy and Cody. "What the juice, how do you know this?!" he ask her. "Nick and I can talk with each other...she's already in NYC..." Nomi replied. Rachel sighed and went into the dinner and she missed randy. Randy looked at Nomi in surprise. "W-why would she go back like that?" he said quietly. Nomi shrugged. "I think she did it too protect you." she said. Rachel was playing her guitar and softly crying. Randy turned his head to the side and thought for a moment. "Um... that changes things..." he said. Rachel sighed. She started to hum the tune of a song as she played her guitar. Hiccup and Toothless walked into Randy's room and saw him in the Nomicon. Randy looked back at Nomi. "...hmm...thanks for telling Me." he said to her with a kinda sad expression on his face. Nomi nodded. "Go after her, if you miss her go after her." she said. Randy nodded. "I'm sure hiccup wouldn't mind giving you a lift." she said. Rachel went for a walk and some bullies from her childhood showed up. "Hey, Rachel Long time, no see!" the leader said grabbing her wrist.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Let me go." she replied. "Why should I?" he asked and pulled her closer and held her arms behind her back threatening to break them if she didn't come quietly. Rachel growled and they knocked her out. "...Ok, thanks for the advice." Randy said to Nomi. "Welcome." she replied and let him out and Hiccup and Toothless were waiting on him to get out of the nomicon. Kristy saw the Bullies and hid but watched and Rachel woke back up and they grabbed her arms again. Randy sighed and then saw Hiccup and Toothless and sat up. "Hey, do you think you could give me a lift to somewhere?" he asked. "Sure. We'd be glad to. We are heading home soon I found out how to get back but I'd gladly give you a ride." hiccup said and toothless nodded. "Let me- Ow! That hurts!" Rachel cried falling to the ground in tears. "Great thanks, I will tell you how to get there." Randy said with smile and took the Ninja Nomicon with him and his ninja mask. Hiccup nodded. They took off heading to NYC. A few minutes later they arrive in NYC. Randy was wondering if it was a good idea going. Kristy saw Randy and quickly ran over. "Randy! Am I glad to see you!" she said worry clear on her face. The bullies pulled Rachel's arms farther back. "Ow! Stop! Please!" She cried. The bullies made her fall to her knees and she was in tears. "Ow...Please...stop..." "Kristy, what's wrong?" he asked. "It's Rachel! These bullies that would pick on her all the time are hurting her!" Kristy replied. Rachel was crying and she was refusing to fight back. She was too upset about leaving Randy. "What, where!" he asked her. "That way!" she replied and showed him where and Rachel was trying to keep from passing out. Randy saw them and Rachel and without thinking bolted at the one hurting her. Rachel saw him and she was in tears. The leader shoved Randy aside. Randy looked at him. "Why are you hurting her!?" he asked the leader. He ignored him and Rachel looked at Randy. "H-help...M-me...R-Randy..."she cried. Randy jump in and kicked some of them off Rachel and scoop her up and made a break for it. They chased after him and Rachel looked at him and smiled slightly before passing out from the pain. Flare flew over with a smoke bomb in her mouth and gave it to Randy. Randy used the smoke bomb and they vanish from the bullies sights. The bullies looked around. "She can't hide forever." the leader said and Rachel was scratched up and hurt all over. Randy laid her down and slipped on his ninja mask and picked her back up and went to the rooftop. Flare perched on Randy's shoulder and Rachel moaned in pain. "Take her to the dinner, you'll be safe there." Flare said. Randy nodded and headed to the dinner. They arrived at the dinner and Rachel was in so much pain. Randy took her inside the dinner but still had the ninja suit on. Kristy saw them and ran up. Rachel opened her eyes slightly. "R-Randy?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "Y-is fine and you're going to be alright." Randy replied little nervous. She smiled softly. "Kristy knows I'm a ninja...You can trust her..." she said her voice fading a bit. "Alright." he replied. "Kristy, do you have somewhere where she can lay down, she's been hurt real bad." Randy asked. Kristy nodded. "Yeah. Back here in my room." she said and lead him to her room. "Who were those guys?" Randy asked. "Some bullies that would pick on her all the time." Kristy replied and Rachel moaned. Randy looked at Rachel. "Hmm, Do you think we should have a Doctor look at her?" he asked Kristy. "Maybe...I think she'll be fine." Kristy replied and Rachel finally fell asleep. "Hope so..." he said and then looked at Kristy. Kristy nodded.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Randy sighed and had some afterthoughts on whether to tell Kristy that he is the ninja. Rachel woke up awhile later and was feeling much better but one of her legs was broken and her left arm was just about to brake. "Ow..." she moaned. Randy heard Rachel and went to see her and what's wrong. "Hey, You alright?" he asked. "My leg is broken and it feels like my arm is about to break." she replied. "Don't worry; I can use the art of healing on your arm to keep it from breaking before we call 991."He replied. Rachel shook her head. "Nomi could probably heal me all the way, I don't need to go to the hospital." she replied. Randy looked at her. "...Ok that could work." he said. Randy then took out the Nomicon. Rachel smiled and Nomi turned human and looked at Rachel and focused on the ninja art of healing. "There you go. You'll still be a bit sore but you're healed." she said and Rachel smiled and thanked her. Randy finally took off his ninja mask and put it in his pocket then looked at Nomi. "Thanks." he said to her. Nomi nodded. "Welcome Randy." she said and Rachel sat up. Randy smiled. Kristy walked over and smiled at Randy. "Now I understand why Rachel told me that you know she is the ninja." she said and Rachel smiled. Randy looked at her. "Um...I was going to tell you." he said. Kristy smiled. "I'm just glad she has a friend that she can trust more than Me." she said smiling. Rachel giggled. Randy slightly chuckle and then smiled. Rachel stood up and walked over to Randy. Randy looked at her. "Well...hope we don't meet those guys again." he said. Rachel nodded. "Agreed." she replied and smiled. Randy looked at Rachel. She blushed. "Y-you c-came all t-the way h-here f-for m-me?" she asked. Randy scratched the back of his head. "...Y-yes." he replied. Rachel blushed and hugged him. "Why?" She asked. Randy blushed. "Well, you... just left..." he trailed off. There was a silence between the two. "..." Rachel looked down for second. "It felt as if I were putting you in danger..." she said trailing off under her breath but loud enough so Randy heard her. Randy smiled. "Hey, you're the one that keeps saving Me." he whispered to her. Rachel smiled at him. "And you'll come save Me." she replied blushing lightly. "Yeah...funny how that works." he commented. Rachel nodded. "I'll come back to Norrisville with you then." she said. Randy smiled. Rachel smiled back. "Ready to go?" she asked. "...Yes." he replied. "Well let's go!" she said. "Alright." he replied and started to walk. Rachel followed him after she said goodbye and Hiccup and Toothless were waiting. Randy said goodbye as well and went up to Hiccup and Toothless. Rachel climbed on. Randy hopped on. They flew back to Norrisville. "Hey Hiccup, you said you found a way back to your home?" Randy asked. Hiccup nodded. "yep." he replied. "Well, glad you found a way back to your family." Randy said and saw Norrisville up ahead. Hiccup nodded. Rachel smiled as they landed. Randy jumped off and thanked them. Rachel thanked them too and Hiccup and Toothless flew off.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"...That's still bruce." Randy said as he watched them leave. Rachel nodded. "Yeah it is." she replied and looked around and took her pony tail down so she could fix it. Randy sighed and then smiled. Rachel smiled back as she fixed it. "Wow... a lot of things happened today." he said. Rachel nodded."...yep..." she replied and walked inside. Randy looked around and went inside as well. Rachel went back into the guest room and sat down and took flare out of her backpack. Randy went into his room and set on the floor. Rachel smiled and laid back on her bed. She couldn't help but think there was another reason why Randy came all the way to New York for her. Randy took the ninja nomicon out and looked at the books cover then slid it away to the side. "...What the juice is wrong...argh...with me?" he mumbled. Rachel had fallen asleep on her bed with Flare. Randy stood up and shrugged his shoulders then went and slump onto his bed and fell asleep. Rachel woke up in the middle of the night and it was raining so she went outside and sat under the tree. Randy woke up and heard the rain. Rachel was soaking wet but she didn't mind. Randy couldn't fall back to sleep, so he got up and walked by the window then stopped and went back to look. "Huh?" he said out loud. Rachel was reading in the rain and she smiled. Randy just stared at her. He then put his hood up over his head and opened up his widow and went outside. Rachel saw him and smiled at him. Randy walked up to her. "Hey...Rachel, w-why are you out here in the pouring rain?" he asked her. "Couldn't sleep." she replied and smiled at him. Her hair was soaked and out of her ponytail. Randy smiled. " So, do you always read a book in the rain?" he asked. "Sometimes. Depends on the storm." she replied and made a spot for him to sit next to her under the tree out of the rain. Randy sat down and tossed his hood back. "Thanks, so you still reading "Alice and wonderland"?" he asked. Rachel smiled. "Yeah. Have you read it?" she asked. "Well...actually no." he replied. She smiled. "You should read it some-" she cut herself off and pushed him out of the way as a branch from the tree snapped off and fell hitting the ground just barely missing them. Randy looked at the tree branch. "Whoa, that was close." he said. Rachel nodded. "...yeah...it was..." she panted. Randy got up and helped Rachel up. "Thanks." she said and looked at the branch and it looked like someone cut it so it would fall on them. "What the juice?" she mumbled. Randy noticed the cut on the branch and looked back at Rachel. "I think... we should go back inside." he said quietly. Rachel nodded and headed back inside and she quickly out of reflex caught a stone someone threw at her and looked at it. It was a Rose rock.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"..." Rachel stared at the rock someone threw at her then walked inside. Randy ran inside and went to his room and grabbed his ninja mask. Rachel stopped him and then put the rock in his hand. "You know what kind of rock this is?" she asked. Randy looked at the rock. "Um no, why?" he asked her. "It's a Rose Rock." she replied. "Rose is probably the one who threw It." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "It looks like she's planning to kill us." he said. "Trying anyway. Since she's a clone of me she's like a little assassin ...We need to keep our guards up." she said. Rose watched. Randy nodded and went and grabbed the ninja nomicon. Rachel grabbed her ninja mask. Randy went into the hall and put on his ninja mask. Rose found a slightly open window and somehow shot an arrow through it with a Rose attached and Rachel glanced at it. "Yep. Rose." she said. Randy came back and saw the Rose attached to an arrow. "Really... why doesn't she just go ride around in a Rose float?" he remarked. Rachel chuckled a bit at his remark and Rose softly growled and aimed at Rachel and released the arrow and it barely missed but it cut her arm. "What the juice, come let's get out of here." Randy said to Rachel and helped her to the hallway. Rachel followed him. Flare landed on her shoulder wings expanded ready to attack if needed. Rachel grabbed a smoke bomb. "Stay here." she said and disappeared and reappeared behind Rose and attacked her and Rose was fighting with her. Randy was worried and went to see. Rose stabbed Rachel in the arm and pinned her to the ground. Randy watched them and used a smoke bomb and appeared beside Rose and tackled her. Rose growled. Rachel stood up and rose kicked him off of her and flipped over Rachel and tripped her and Rachel kicked her but broke her leg since she's robot. Randy jump back up and hit Rose with some ice bombs. "Hey, Cool off." he said to her. Her feet froze to the ground and her hands to her side but she shattered the ice and tried to hit Randy. Randy dodged and used an electro bomb to shock her. Rose sparked for a bit then collapsed to the ground. Rachel looked over. Randy gave a sigh of relief. "Rachel, you ok?" he asked. Rachel healed her leg and arm and stood up. "Yeah. I'm fine." she replied and stared at Rose. "She might wake up again." she said. Randy looked at Rose."...So what are we going to do?" he asked Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "She tried to kill us..." she trailed off. "Or was it me she was after?" she thought to herself then looked at Rose who started to gain conscious. Rose moaned. "Well, we gotta do something to stop her." Randy said and then grabbed another electro bomb. Rachel glanced at her and Rose glared at her then quickly kicked Randy's hand, making him drop the Electro bomb and she kicked Rachel into the tree and Rose pinned her there. Rose glanced over at Randy and Rachel growled trying to get loose and Rose tried to attack him. Randy flipped Rose over and backup and unpinned Rachel from the tree. Rose landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow." she mumbled and got up and Rachel drew out her sword and Rose smiled and tried to attack her and Rachel swung the sword but Rose threw the sword and since they were almost identical they shared equal strength so all they did was deflect each other's attacks. Randy watched them then suddenly ambushed Rose and knocked her down to the ground. Rose tried to get him off of her. "Get off!" she barked. Rachel walked over. "Leave us alone and we'll let you go." she said. "Oh and you have to promise not to tell anyone about Randy or else." she said and Rose sighed. "Fine." she replied. Randy stood up and let her go. Rose left. Rachel looked at Randy and walked back inside. Randy walked back inside as well. Rachel went back to her room and yawned. Rachel fell asleep in the window seat that was like a bed. Randy didn't believe Rose's promise and walk away from the window and took off his ninja mask and lie down on his bed and fell asleep. Rachel slept soundly listening to the rain.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Rose went back to Mcfist's. In the morning, Randy was still sleeping. Rachel yawned as she woke up. Randy woke up and stretched while rubbing his eyes then got up. Rachel stood up and walked down stairs. Randy walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen. Rachel saw him. "morning." she said yawning a bit. Randy looked over his shoulder to see Rachel. "Morning." he answered. She smiled and her hair was still down and it was still wet from last night. Randy smiled then walked into the kitchen. Rachel smiled and made herself breakfast. Randy made himself breakfast as well, which is just a simple bowl of cereal with some milk. He went and sat down at the table and started to eat. Rachel sat down and ate. She finished and put the dishes away and went to go wake up Flare who was still sleeping in Rachel's room. Rose was pacing around and Viceroy saw her. "Did you destroy the ninja?" he asked and she shook her head. Randy finished eating and put the bowl in the sink. A puppy walked up to Randy and wagged its tail. Randy slowly turned around and looked down at the puppy. "Oh no...Not you again." he said. The dog tilted his head and it looked see through. Rachel walked back into the kitchen and saw the dog. Randy bent down to have a closer look. The dog wagged his tail and ran around in circles and ran through a chair and curled up by Rachel. "L-Leo? Is that you?" she asked and the dog licked her. Randy stood up and walked over to Rachel. "Um...did that dog just run through a chair?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "I think-" she stopped when the dog ran through it again while running in circles. "It did." she said and whistled and the dog sat down. "Come here Leo!" she called seeing if that worked and the dog came running to her and jumped onto her lap. Randy just stared at the dog. Rachel smiled. "Oh Leo! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "You own a ghost...dog?" he asked her. Rachel smiled at randy. "Leo hasn't always been a ghost dog. He died saving me from a fire at my old house surprisingly on the first anniversary of my parents' death..." she said petting Leo who wagged his tail. "Oh...so how did Leo, became a ghost dog?" he asked. Rachel shrugged. "I don't know." she replied and Leo ran around a bit. "Ok ..." Randy said watching Leo. Leo jumped onto Randy's lap. Rachel smiled. Rose left to go for a walk and Viceroy had thought of an idea on how to get Rachel out of the way. Randy patted Leo on the head then smiled. Rachel smiled. "Leo, wanna go for a walk?" she asked and Leo barked and wagged his tail. "Do you want to come Randy?" she asked. "Sure." Randy replied. Leo wagged his tail and Rachel walked out with Leo right beside her. A robotic snake watched from the distance and followed them. Randy caught up with them and walked beside Rachel. Rachel smiled and Leo kept up with Rachel. The snake followed them to a park and Rachel let Leo run around and sat down on a bench. The snake somehow sprayed something in her eyes and bit her wrist. Rachel rubbed her eyes and she didn't notice the bite. Randy saw the snake and kicked it away from them. "Rachel, You ok?" he asked her. "Fine. I think it sprayed something in my eyes though." she said rubbing her eyes. Leo whined. Rachel opened her eyes and her vision was blurry and she tried to stand but was dizzy. Randy saw the bite mark on Rachel's wrist. "I think you have been bitten by it." Randy said. Rachel sat back down and held her head. "Ow...Leo can you give me a ride back to Randy's house?" she asked and Leo nodded and picked her up. "We need to get back to your house Randy." she said. "Right, let's go." he replied as he started to run. They got back to Randy's house and Rachel passed out. "Rachel." Randy said and quickly grabbed Rachel and carried her inside and laid her down on the couch. Leo was worried. Rachel slept. Leo was curled up on her feet. Randy went and got the ninja nomicon. "Hey, Nomi can you do me a favor?" he asked. "Sure. What do you need?" she asked. "...I need you to watch Rachel." he replied. Nomi nodded and sat down in a chair beside Rachel. Leo was watching over her too. Rachel was stuck in a dream coma. Rachel woke up on her bed in her dream and looked around. Randy put on his ninja mask and headed to Mcfist's place. Rose ran into him. Rachel looked around and she left the room she was in. "Whoa, Sorr- Rose?!" Randy exclaimed and stepped back.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Rose stepped back as well. "I- wait, where's Rachel?" she asked and Rachel Was trying to wake up and finally sat up her eyes sprang open. "..." she slightly started to cry. She missed her parents dearly. "...She's...at my place." he replied. "Why isn't she with you?" she asked curious and slightly worried. Rachel went to Nick for help and remembered that the art of healing could bring back the dead and thought maybe that would work for her parents. Randy gave a slightly suspicious glare at her. "She's been bitten by a snake and I am pretty sure "Viceroy" has something to do with it. Also he might have the antidote." he answered. Rose looked at him and thought for a second. "I'm going to help you." she said and Rachel was focusing on her parents and using the art of healing even if they were far away from her by using her locket that she had fixed. "...You are?" Randy said surprised. Rose nodded. Rachel had finished and passed out cause it drained her energy. Two monsters showed up near the school. "Ok." Randy replied and continued his way to Mcfist. Rose stopped and ran towards the school instead. Rachel laid unconscious. Randy looked back and saw Rose running towards the school and quickly went to see why. Rose stopped when she saw two monsters attacking the people near by the school and Rachel finally woke up. Randy saw the two monsters and went to get them away from the people. Rachel quickly ran to the school cause Nomi told her that monsters were attacking and ran up to Randy. Randy looked at Rachel. "Rachel, what you're doing here?!" he exclaimed. "Nomi told me about the mons-" she immediately stopped when she saw the monsters and back away a bit. "This isn't what I wanted..." she thought to herself and one of the monsters tried to hit Randy but Rachel pushed him out of the way before it could hit them. Randy looked up at the two monsters and then back at Rachel. "Um Rachel...what's wrong? Beside the fact we are getting attacked by monsters." he asked her. "I-...Just don't harm them. Kay?" she asked and dodged another attack. Rose was dodging too. "Ok..." He replied and jumped back a little bit. Rachel thought of a way to fix this and then thought of a plan and grabbed her locket and showed the monsters the picture but still tried to attack her and she jumped back. "I'm not going to fight you!" she yelled at them. Randy run up to Rachel and saw her locket and looked at the two monsters. "What the juice!" he exploded. Rachel sighed. "Long story." she said and grabbed her sword. Randy looked at Rachel and then rushed up to the two monsters. "Hi, so what seems to be the problem?" he asked. The monsters pretty much ignored him and they were auguring with each other. Randy looked at them. "Hey, why are you two auguring!?" he called out. Rachel looked at him. "They won't answer you..." she said and walked up to the monsters and tapped one's arm. It looked at her. "Please stop fighting..." she said softly and the monster looked at her then slightly smiled once it recognized her. "Rachel dear, Where have you been?" it asked. Rachel smiled. "With my friend." she said and she showed them the locket again and it destank'd them.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Randy looked at them. Rachel hugged them. "Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed happily but then looked at them. "This isn't going to last forever..." she said then looked at Randy. Randy sighed and looked back at her. She walked over to Randy. "They are like a hologram of my parents and they won't last for too long." she said. She slightly smiled. "Oh...so we were dodging hologram." he said. "They can interact with people and things." she said crossing her arms playfully smiling. Randy looked at them and then back at her. "I miss them Randy...I really do..." she said slightly starting to cry and she looked at her 'parents' and slightly smiled. She knew they would fade out soon. "Goodbye..." she said and they smiled at her and they faded cause Rachel couldn't use much more energy or she would pass out again. Randy felt bad for Rachel. Rachel looked down and was now crying. Rose looked at her with sad eyes. Randy put his hand on her shoulder. She hugged him. Rose watched and started to head back to Mcfist's. Randy hugged her back. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked. "I think so." she said. Randy gave a small smile. "Ok... I think we should maybe leave." he said looking around. Rachel nodded and headed back to Randy's house and fell asleep in her bed. Randy smoke bombed back to his house and took off the ninja mask and went inside his room. The next morning flare waited for Randy to get up and Rachel yawned as she got up and sighed then grabbed her back pack and got ready to go. Randy woke up and slid out of bed. Flare was perched on his couch waiting. Rachel brushed her hair and slid the hair band around her wrist and left her hair down and waited by the door. Randy quickly got ready for school and grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. Flare flew into Rachel's backpack. They headed to school and Rachel stayed quiet the entire time. They finally arrived at school. As they walked in Bash stopped Rachel. "Going somewhere?" he asked and Rachel didn't reply. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Bash barked and Rachel just pulled away and walked off. Randy walked up to Rachel. "Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked her. Rachel didn't reply. Flare crawled out of her backpack and looked at Randy. Bash grabbed Rachel again and pinned her to the wall forcing her to look at him. "You're gonna pay for ignoring me!" he barked. "I'll call my dad!" he said and as soon as he said dad Rachel growled and punched him in the stomach and knocked him out. She was slightly crying now and she ran off.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Flare sighed. Randy looked down at Bash and ran after Rachel. Rachel was outside sitting on the steps crying. Randy walked outside and saw her and then sat down beside her. "...Rachel?" he said quietly. Rachel was quiet but looked at him. "...yes?" she asked quietly. "You feeling ok?" he asked. Rachel sighed and shook her head. Flare sat on Randy's shoulder. Randy glanced at Flare; he knew Rachel missed her parents. Flare looked at him. "Today is the sixth anniversary of her parents' death... That's why she's like this..." flare said. "Ooh...what explains why she just pwned Bash." he thought to himself. Flare nodded. Rachel was still crying a bit. Randy looked at Rachel. "...Do you still want to go to class?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. Rachel shook her head. "Not really..." she said. "Hmm, I guess you could let the teacher know...if you don't want to go to school but I have to go to class..." he said but didn't say anything about his parents. Rachel nodded and told the teachers and headed back to Randy's house. Randy went to class and sat down at his desk. Howard was sitting next Randy. "Hey where's Rachel?" he asked and Rachel got to Randy's house and sat down on the couch. "She's at my house." Randy replied. "Why?" he asked. "Well, today is the sixth anniversary of her parents' death..." Randy replied. "Oh...I can see why she left." he said. Randy nodded and gave a quick look at the hallway. Howard looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rachel sighed and fell asleep. "Huh, nothing." Randy said and then looked at Howard. Howard looked at him. "Okay..." he said and Rachel kept trying to go to sleep but she couldn't sleep. Randy was slightly quiet during class and was wondering what was Mcfist and viceroy was up to. Viceroy was working on some new robots and rose watched. Mcfist was sitting at his desk, grumbling to himself. Rose thought for a second. "Couldn't you just send the Scrpodogs out and if they find the ninja just stab him and hope it drains all of the liquid into him?" she asked and viceroy looked at her. "I guess." he said and sent them to the school. Randy looked at the direction of the class room window. Scrpodogs attacked the school. Rachel finally fell asleep. Randy heard screams coming from the other classrooms and looked at Howard. Howard nodded. The Scrpodogs looked around. Randy left and went into the boy's bathroom and slipped on his ninja mask and then smoke bombed out into the hallway. The Scrpodogs saw him and surrounded him. Randy whipped out some flash bombs and threw them to the floor to create a blinding flash and ran for it. One of the Scrpodogs tripped him and wrapped its tail around his legs. Randy twisted around. "Ninja air fist!" he called out and shot a blast at it. It growled and fell backward letting go and it quickly stabbed him in the leg. "Agh!" he cried out and pulled his leg away from it then threw a smoke bomb. The Scrpodogs looked around for him. Rachel was still at his house sleeping and Flare watched over her. Randy was in an empty class room and was sitting on the floor. The Scrpodogs searched everywhere for him and finally found him again and growled and the one that stabbed him did it again and the others pinned him down. Randy's eyes widened and tried to kick the scrpodog away. The scrpodog finally pulled away and the others released him and the left. Leo came running down the halls of the school and found Randy and wagged his tail. Randy tried to get up but fell back on the floor passing out. Leo picked him up and ran back to Randy's house and Howard saw and school just ended. Randy remained unconscious. Rachel woke up and saw him. "Randy!" she exclaimed. Randy's head slightly moved but he was still unconscious. Rachel slid his ninja mask off and picked him up and laid him on the couch. Randy groaned due to the two stabs from the scrpodog and the effects from the liquid that was injected into him. "Randy? Please wake up." she said. Randy woke up with a worried expression on his face. "Randy?" Rachel asked worried. "Are you alright?" she asked. "...no... I got stabbed by a scrpodog..." he replied tiredly. Rachel thought for a second. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at him. "Where did it stab you?" she asked. "Near my ankle...I think..." he replied. She saw where it stabbed him and wrapped it up. "Thanks." Randy said. He was still a little worried. Rachel nodded and started to use the art of healing. "...Rachel, that scrpodog...it drained all that liquid into me." Randy said quietly and had a feeling that the liquid is probably poisonous. "...Last time I checked that stuff if you get too much is poisonous..." she said. Randy looked at her. "Yeah, I was kinda worried about that..." he replied. Rachel sighed and nodded. "What should we do about it though?" she asked. Randy sat up. "Have a little visit with Viceroy...he always seems to have something we might need." he replied.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Rachel smiled softly. "I'll go, you need to stay here." she said. Randy sighed. "...Ok... but be careful." he said. Rachel nodded. "I will." she said and she headed to Mcfist's. Nomi watched over Randy. Randy sat there in silence and then looked at Nomi. Nomi looked at him. Rachel snuck into Mcfist's and looked for Viceroy and the antidote. "Man, this...is ssoo ...wonk." he mumbled and started to look tired. Nomi helped him with whatever she could. Rachel disguised herself as Rose but she didn't have to do much and walked up to Viceroy from behind and silently snatched the antidote but Rose tackled her and almost broke the antidote but Rachel caught it and slipped it in her bag quickly. Randy dozed off and his head drooped to the side. Nomi watched him. Rachel was chained up and locked in a cage. "Let me out! Don't make me call back up!" she threatened and Rose rolled her eyes. Randy jolted awake and looked around then at Nomi. "Nomi could you please get me a glass of water?" he asked her. Nomi nodded and went to get him some water. Rachel growled and whistled and Rose, Viceroy, and several robo apes heard a large deep bark. Randy got up, putting the pressure on his good foot and shook his head trying to think. Nomi was getting Randy water but flare distracted her. Flare brought Randy the water then went back Nomi. Leo came bolting down the hall way to Rachel and rescued her and they escaped. Randy sat back down on the couch and without a second thought, just splashed himself with the water from the glass. Rachel and Leo were running down the street back to Randy's house. Randy curled up and closed his eyes. Rose shot at Rachel and shot her in the leg and side but they kept running. They finally got back to Randy's house and Rachel rode in on Leo. Randy heard something and lifted up his head and saw Rachel and Leo. "Rachel...?" he murmured. She tossed him the antidote trying to hide that she got hurt. Randy caught the antidote and gulped it down. "Ick, that's shnasty." he commented on the taste of the antidote. She smiled slightly and just had Leo carry her around since her leg was shot. She didn't want Randy to worry about her so she tried to hide it but she slid off Leo and landed on her feet and flinched in pain and Leo caught her. Randy got up and went over to see Rachel. "...Rachel, what happened?" he asked her. Rachel sighed. "Rose shot me in two different places on my leg and in my side..." she replied sliding her shoes off carefully and held her leg carefully. Randy was shocked to hear that Rose shot her and went and got some pieces of cloth to wrap up her wounds. Rachel smiled and Leo carried her around. Randy watched them and sighed. He knew something had to be done before himself or Rachel or anyone else gets hurt or killed. "...Mcfist, Viceroy, the Sorcerer and Rose? Rose...aw man she's probably coming." Randy thought to himself and then looked at his ninja mask. Rose jumped from tree to tree quickly approaching Randy's house. Rachel wrapped her leg up. Randy grabbed the ninja mask and walked just a little ways from Rachel and Leo and put the mask on. Rose had her gun and her bow and arrows and landed in the tree in Randy's yard. Rachel saw him and looked at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "I'm wearing the ninja suit. Just in case some unwanted guest shows up..." he replied. Rachel smiled softly and nodded. Leo helped her to the couch. Rose held her bow and aimed it at Rachel. She released it and it shattered the window and the arrow nearly stabbed Rachel but she ducked quickly. Randy rushed up and dragged the couch away from the window and gave Rachel some smoke bombs. Rachel saw the arrow that was now stuck in the wall. "...I-If I wouldn't have ducked right then it would have k-killed me..." she said. Rose grabbed another arrow aiming at her again from another angle. Randy quickly scooped Rachel off the couch and threw a smoke bomb. Rose growled and looked for them. Rachel flinched as he scooped her up cause of her side. Randy looked at her. "Sorry." he whispered as he run outside with Rachel in his arms and ducked behind a wheelbarrow. Rachel smiled at him trying to hide the pain she was in. Rose looked for them and saw the wheelbarrow and shot it with the gun. Randy saw the bullet whizz by his head and with a slightly shaking hand threw another smoke bomb and appeared just a little a ways from his house. Rose growled and looked around again. Randy carefully laid Rachel down and quickly started to use the art of healing on her wounds. Rachel smiled at him but saw Rose perched on the fence right behind him about to kill him and shoved him out of the way right as she fired.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Randy heard the gunfire and halfway to the ground he turned towards Rose and threw a huge fireball at her. Rose fell off the fence. Rachel fell to the ground on her back and was breathing rapidly. Her side/chest area was bleeding badly. Randy turned around and saw Rachel. "Aw man, no!" he exclaimed and quickly crawled up beside her and took off his scarf and tried to stop the bleeding with it. "Rachel hang in there." he said to her. Rachel looked at him, tears in her eyes and carefully nodded. She gasped in pain. "...I-I'll be right back..." Randy said to her and sprinted to towards Rose with a ninja ring in both hands. Rose got up and saw him. She flipped out of the way and back into the tree and fled. Rachel started to look pale. Randy skidded to a stop and raced back to Rachel and used the art of healing, this time trying to focus on her wounds. Rachel looked dizzy and about to pass out. Her vision was blurring up. Randy noticed and finished healing her wounds and quickly threw a smoke bomb and appeared back in his house. Rachel was fighting to stay awake. She looked at him dizzily. Flare flew up. "Where's Rachel's mask?!" Randy asked Flare sounding a little panicked. "I'm not sure..." she said. Rachel's leg and side were still bleeding. Randy saw her other two wounds and laid Rachel on the couch and tried again to use the art of healing. Flare looked at him. "I hope she'll be okay..." she said and Rachel passed out and looked paler. "...Me too Flare...but I need to find her ninja mask." he said to Flare and dashed off and went into her room looking for her mask. Flare watched over Rachel and her breathing was slowing and so was her heart. Nomi helped Randy look. Rose looked at Rachel's ninja mask she had snatched and smiled.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Randy stopped and looked at his hand and suddenly turned and ran back to Rachel. He then pulled off his ninja mask and put it on Rachel, just to see if it would work. It wasn't working. Flare looked at him. "I'm not sure what to do anymore..." she said. Rose went back to Mcfist's with Rachel's ninja mask. A worried expression appeared on Randy's face and he carefully removed his ninja mask from Rachel. "Is- wait...why isn't Rose attacking?" he said quietly. "She was after Rachel...She knew Rachel would risk her life to save you..." she said looking at Rachel then back at Randy. Randy was quiet then looked at Flare and then buried his face in his ninja mask and put it on. Flare looked at him. "I'm sure she'll be fine judging by the fact that her breathing has returned to normal." she said. Randy looked at Rachel and gave a small sigh of relief. "...This has to stop...They have to be stopped." he said. Flare nodded as Rachel slightly woke up. "Ow..." she moaned. Randy stood up and looked at Flare and Rachel. Rachel looked at Randy and slightly smiled. "I did as you asked..." she said. Randy looked at her for a moment then remembered what he said to her when she got shot and gave a small smile under his ninja mask. "...Glad you're ok." he replied. "I'm just glad you're okay too." she replied and Flare smiled. Randy's expression softened a little but he was still tired of everyone trying to exterminate them, like they were bugs or something. Rachel tried to get up but it hurt her and she fell back down. Randy looked at Rachel. "Maybe you should rest." he said to her. Rachel nodded and got up onto the couch and laid down and fell back asleep. Randy went and got a blanket for Rachel and covered her up and then began to clean up the broken glass from off the floor. Flare curled up with Rachel. Rose went back to Mcfist's with Rachel's ninja mask. Randy finished cleaning up some of the mess and then went to Mcfist's. Viceroy saw Rose with Rachel's mask. "How did you get that?" he asked. Randy snuck into the building and concealed himself in the shadows and looked for Rose. "I stole it from Rachel." she replied and Viceroy looked at it and told Mcfist to come look at what Rose brought. Mcfist walked into the room. "What is it this time?" Mcfist asked. Randy heard Mcfist's voice and went closer to hear what he was saying. Rose showed him the ninja mask. "this." she replied. Mcfist raised an eyebrow. "A mask...wait isn't that's Rachel's?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah. I swiped it from her. I had a feeling she'd risk her life to save the ninja." she said. Mcfist looked at Rose. "Hmm, so... did you destroy them?" he asked her. "Not quite. I'm working on it. Rachel's very vulnerable now that she almost died and is recovering." she replied. "Oh...You said something about "she'd risk her life to save the ninja". Do you think the ninja will do the same?" he asked. Rose thought. "probably." she replied. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. Randy grabbed a smoke bomb and held it in his hand. Viceroy sent some Scrpodogs with rose to attack Rachel. Randy smoke bombed out of Mcfist's and quickly ambushed Rose and the Scrpodogs, unleashing electro bombs on them. Rose attacked Randy and the Scrpodogs pinned him down. Rose went for Rachel. Randy didn't know why Rose wanted to get rid of Rachel but he knew he needed to stop her. Randy went into ninja ice rage to freeze the Scrpodogs and the liquid in them. The Scrpodogs froze and Rachel was still sleeping and rose walked up to her. Randy managed to get free and threw a smoke bomb and then appeared in his house and quickly tackled Rose. Rose growled and grabbed one of the swords out of Rachel's ninja mask and aimed it at him. Randy's eyes widened and he dodged while grabbing the sword in her hand but got his arm cut in the progress. Rose dropped the sword and grabbed her gun. Randy quickly wrestled Rose to the floor. She aimed the gun at him. Randy jumped back away from her and kicking her hand with the gun as he jumped. Rose growled and picked the gun back up then aimed it at Rachel but then she stopped and lowered the gun and put it away and smiled. She stood up grabbing a smoke bomb from Rachel's mask and disappeared in the smoke. Randy stood up and looked around. "What the juice...was that about?" he said to himself.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Rachel sat up and yawned and then looked at Randy. "What the Juice are you doing still up?" she asked. Viceroy worked on a new robot. Randy took off his ninja mask and hid his arms behind his back and looked at Rachel. "...I was spying on Mcfist..." he replied. Rachel yawned again and looked at him. "We have school tomorrow...Get some sleep..." she said before falling asleep again. Randy sighed and wrapped up the cut on his arm. Then he went into his room fell asleep on his bed. The next morning Rachel got up and rubbed her eyes. Randy woke up staring at the ceiling and then sluggishly got up and took off the bandage from his arm and got ready for school. Rachel was up and ready. She had already eaten. Randy had his backpack on and grabbed an apple and started eating it as he walked to the door. Rachel quickly followed and they headed to school. A few minutes later they reach the school. Randy finished eating his apple and tossed it into a nearby trash can. They got to class and Ms. Driscoll was teaching about Egypt. "Anubis is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion. He is the son of Nephthys and Set according to the Egyptian mythology. According to the Akkadian transcription in the Amarna letters, Anubis' name was vocalized in Egyptian as Anapa. The oldest known mention of Anubis is in the Old Kingdom pyramid texts, where he is associated with the burial of the pharaoh. At this time, Anubis was the most important god of the dead but he was replaced during the Middle Kingdom by Osiris." she said explaining Anubis. A loud crash was heard from down the hall way. Randy raised his eyebrows and looked to the hall way, seeing students running by panicking. Rachel glanced at him and looked out into the hall. She snuck out of class since she was close to the door to see what was going on and go ninja. Randy stood up. "I need to use the bathroom." he announced walked out of the room. Howard slightly chuckled. Rachel saw Randy and then looked around again then slid her mask on. She heard something coming their way. Randy heard it too and quickly went in a corner and put on his mask as well. A robot Anubis showed up and Rachel drew her sword. "Smoke Bomb!" Randy said as he jumped out of the smoke, throwing some ninja rings at the robot's head. The robot dodged and whipped the linen like rope around Randy's arms. "Ninja spike slash!" he called out as he used the spikes on his foot to cut through the linen rope. The robot Anubis growled and tripped him and wrapped his arms and legs together. "I really need to pay more attention in class." Randy said trying to break free. Rachel giggled at that and was trying to fight the Anubis robot. "Ms. Driscoll said 'Anubis is the Greek name for a jackal-headed god associated with mummification and the afterlife in ancient Egyptian religion.' Does that help?" she asked and it mummified all him except his head then did the same to Rachel. Randy rolled over and looked at Rachel. "That explains a lot." he said and went into ninja rage. Rachel started to do the same but the robot picked her up. "Put me down!" she barked struggling to get free. Randy burned through the linen rope and drew out two of his swords and jump at the Anubis robot slashing its arms. It dropped Rachel and it smacked Randy. Rachel got out of the linen ropes. It wrapped its linen around Randy's arms and legs again. Randy glared at the robot. "Come on this is just ridiculous!" he snorted. Rachel jumped onto its back and covered its eyes. It tried to get her off. Randy managed to get free and ran up to it and sliced its legs. It fell over but fixed itself with the linen. It threw Rachel off and was now fighting Randy. Randy slid up behind it. "Ninja Tengu fire ball!" he called out and sent it into the back of robot. It fell over onto the ground. Rachel stood up. "Is it defeated?" she asked. Randy grabbed his sword and walked up to the robot's head and jabbed his sword into it. "I think so..." he replied. The robot laid completely still.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Rachel nodded. The robot started moving and wrapped it's self-up and fixed itself and glared at Randy. "Ook it's not." he said going into ninja rage and wrapping his ninja scarf around the robot's arm to its sides. The robot growled and got loose from the scarf and pinned Randy to the wall and Rachel tried to get it away from him. Randy swung his foot up kicking it in the jaw. The Anubis growled and smacked him against the wall trying to knock him out. Rachel was trying to get it away. "Oow." Randy whined slightly dazed and shook his head. "...Go into ninja rage maybe we can burn it!" he shouted at Rachel going into ninja rage. Rachel did the same and the robot smacked him against the wall repeatedly. Randy flinched as he hit the wall and his ninja rage faded away and he started losing consciousness. Rachel continued to try. The robot kicked her away and slammed Randy into the wall once more. Randy passed out. "No!" Rachel cried trying to get up but she hurt all over. The Anubis smirked and it left carrying Randy. Howard ran out into the hall and found Rachel on the ground passed out. Randy came to and groaned his body ached. He was wrapped up like a mummy again and in a cage. Viceroy alerted Mcfist that the Anubis caught the ninja. Mcfist was happy to hear the news and came to see Viceroy. The Anubis robot watched Randy just in case. Viceroy and Rose saw Mcfist walk up. Howard tried to wake up Rachel. "Viceroy, I heard your contraption caught the ninja...again!" he said and shouted the last part. Randy blinked and saw The Anubis robot. "Yes. It did." he said and turned towards Randy and Rose dashed over and perched herself on top of the cage and looked at Randy with a devilish smile. "Since Rachel isn't here, what's keeping me from telling them who you are?" she whispered to him. Randy looked her. "Why? You know if the sorcerer gets free, everyone dies." he whispered back. "Why is the ninja wrapped up?" Mcfist asked looking the ninja from a short distance. Rose thought about that for a second. "So? What if he doesn't?" she whispered. "So he doesn't escape." Viceroy replied. "Hey, he's there for a reason." Randy whispered to her. Mcfist looked at Viceroy. "Hmm so now that we have the ninja...how should we get rid of him?" he asked Viceroy.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Viceroy looked at Rose and the Anubis robot. "One of them can destroy him or one of the Scrpodogs can." he replied. Rose looked at Randy for a moment. "..." She just went quite for a minute and then looked at him again. "I searched for the history behind him and the ninja and I found it...And I don't like the results...You're right he would destroy everything and everyone...Hang tight." she said looking at him. Rachel finally woke up. "Ow...Where did they go?" she asked Howard and he looked at her. "Where did who go?" he asked and Rachel looked at him but then saw students coming down the hall. "The ninja. Where did he go?" she asked again. Randy nodded he was ready to go into ninja rage. "Those Scrpodogs of yours don't seem to do much, why did you make them in the first place?" Mcfist asked. "Rose wanted a pet." Viceroy replied. Rose broke open the cage and cut the ropes holding Randy down. "Come on!" she said helping him up. "Ok." he replied following her. The Anubis chased after them. Rose grabbed his hand and ran faster. She pulled him to the side and they hid as the Anubis passed them. Randy pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down and disappeared with Rose out of there. Rose looked at him and smiled softly. Rachel ran out of the school searching for Randy. Rose thought for a moment then looked back at Randy. "I could be a spy for you and Rachel if you'd like." she said. Randy looked at Rose." I don't know...Viceroy is probably going to know since you help me out..." he replied. Rose sighed. "Yeah...I wonder if I go back if he would destroy me..." She said and Rachel finally found them and ran up. "He might." Randy said quietly then turned to see Rachel. "Rachel." he said. Rachel smiled at him. She was glad to see he was okay. Rose and Rachel just sort of glared at each other for a moment. Randy looked at the two. "Ok...so Rose finally knows the truth about the sorcerer." he interrupted there silences. Rose nodded. "I want to help." she said and Rachel stared at her for a bit then sighed. "Fine." she said. She wasn't exactly happy about this. "...Alright." Randy said feeling a little awkward between them both. Rachel headed to Randy's house. Rose thought for minute. "I'll be back. I'm going to see if Dad would kill Me." she said and wondered off. Randy stared for a moment then smoke bomb to his house and took off his mask. Rachel walked in. Randy tuck his ninja mask away and looked at Rachel. Rachel took her ninja mask off and sat down. She looked exhausted. She was pale and looked as if she'd pass out any minute. Randy was surprised to see her look so pale and quickly walked up to her. "Rachel? What happened?" he asked. Rachel looked at him and shrugged. "I'm not sure...I just remember that Anubis robot knocking you out and then I blacked out and woke back up with Howard beside me...My head hurts and I've been searching high and low for you..." she explained and rubbed her eyes and her vision got fuzzy and she passed out onto the couch. Randy had a worried look on his face and carefully picked Rachel up and carried her to her room. Rachel slept. She was worn out from the fight earlier but something else was wrong. Rachel looked really pale and Flare flew up. "Is she alright?" she asked. Rachel was running a high fever. Randy shook his. "I don't think so. She looks really pale." he said. "And now she's running fever." Flare said. Flare was worried. "Maybe she got sick. I'm not sure why though." she said. Randy looked at Flare. "I'm wondering how? I'm a ninja not Doctor." he said. Flare giggled at that. "Usually if someone gets sick they get paler than normal so she should be fine. She probably just got a fever. She'll be fine." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Ok if you say so..." he replied to Flare and went and sat on the window bed. Flare watched Rachel and Leo came in the room and curled up at Randy's feet. Randy looked down at Leo and sighed. Leo looked at him and tilted his head. Randy slightly smiled and reached out and patted Leo on the head. Leo thumped his foot repeatedly. "You're a good dog, Leo." Randy chuckled. Leo wagged his tail. "I'll be right back." Randy said and stood up and walked out of the room. Leo nodded. Randy walked into kitchen and found half of a ham sandwich and looked at it. "Looks edible..." he said to himself and took it and headed back. Leo was curled up. It was getting late. Rose walked into Mcfist's. "Hello?" she called out. Randy walked into Rachel's room and looked out the window. "Man, I totally forgot about school and Rose..." he said looking outside. Viceroy saw her. "Why did you help him?!" he yelled at her. Rose looked down. "...I-I..."She stammered. "I might have to destroy you now..." he said still angry. "Tell me why you helped him and who he is and I'll spare you." He said and Rose looked at him. "...I...I-I d- Wait. I don't have to listen to you!" She snapped. "I helped him cause it was the right thing to do and he gave me a new look on this and I'm not helping the Sorcerer!" she barked and grabbed one of the smoke bombs she still had and disappeared and reappeared in front of Randy's house. Randy now almost done eating his sandwich saw Rose outside and went to go open up the door. Rose smiled softly at him as he opened the door and she stepped inside. It was pouring rain now and so she was soaked but she didn't mind. Randy closed the door and looked at Rose. "So...how did go?" he asked her. "Terrible..." she replied looking down.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"...sorry to hear that." Randy said. Rose nodded. Rachel started to wake up. Randy sighed. "Well at least you escaped..." he replied. Rose nodded. "Smoke bombs are so handy." she said. "Yes they are." Randy replied with a smile. Rachel got up and looked around. Rose smiled back. Randy looked out the window to see how the weather was. Rachel walked in the room with Leo and Flare following her. It was still pouring rain. Randy turned to see Rachel and smiled. Rachel smiled back. Rose waved and Rachel smiled softly. "I think I just need a nap." Rachel said rubbing her eyes again. Randy nodded. "Probably." he said. She sat down and smiled. Leo curled up in her lap. Randy looked around. "So now what?" he asked. Rachel and Rose shrugged. "Beats me." Rachel said. "Hmm I have the grave puncher game series." he said. Rose tilted her head. "Grave puncher?" she asked and Rachel smiled. Randy looked at Rose. "It's just one of the greatest games of all time!" he replied grinning. Rose smiled. "It sounds fun." she said. "Ok, I'll go set it up." Randy said and sprinted down the hallway and into his room. Rose and Rachel followed. Randy set the game up and laid out the game controllers on the floor. Rose and Rachel walked in a sat down each grabbing a controller. Randy sat down. Rachel smiled at Randy. "Ready?" she asked. Randy smiled and picked up the controller. "Ready." he replied. They started and Rachel and Rose were tied. "I should've seen this coming." Randy said, lowering down his game controller. He knew he had lost. Rachel and Rose ended up tying. Randy looked at them. "...You two just pulverized this game." he said. Rachel and Rose looked at each other, then at Randy. "What now?" Rachel asked. Randy looked at Rachel and was about to reply but interrupted by a loud rumbling of thunder and the lights started to flicker. Rose looked outside. "Wow. It's really raining now!" she said. Randy looked outside. "Yeah but at least we still have power." he replied. And right after he said that the power went out. "You were saying?" Rose said. "I was trying to think positive." he mumbled. Rachel giggled. She made a small fire ball so they could see. Randy sighed. "I'll go and try to turn the power back on." he said and opened up the window and stepped outside. It was POURING rain outside. "Agh! So cold!" Randy yelped and quickly jumped back inside already soaked to the bone. "O-ok m-maybe we can wait..." he said. Rachel handed him a towel. Rose shut the window as lightning stuck right outside the window but didn't catch the ground on fire. "Thanks." Randy said to Rachel as he finished soaking most of the water off his clothes with the towel. "Welcome." she said. "It's raining so hard; I'm surprised that isn't...um never mind." Randy said. Rachel giggled. Rose smiled. Randy slightly chuckled and took out his phone and sent a text message to Howard. "Hey Howard, have you seen the weather outside?" "Yeah." he replied. "It knocked out the power here." Randy texted back. "Same." Howard texted. Rachel looked around. "WTJ! Well texts u later." Randy texted. Rachel got Flare and brought her to Randy's room. Rose looked outside. Randy put his phone away. Meanwhile back at McFist factories. "Why is it every time we have the ninja "he" escapes?!" Mcfist shouted at Viceroy. Viceroy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe cause there's two ninjas." he replied. Mcfist look at Viceroy. "Uh, what is that supposed to mean? Mcfist asked still angry. Viceroy sighed. "If one gets captured the other saves them." he replied. "...Why can't we just captured them both at the same time?" he asked. "I guess we can try that again." Viceroy said and sent robo apes.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Again?" Mcfist mumbled. "Yes we have tried this before." Viceroy said. Rachel saw the Robo apes. "Um...Randy..." she said looking out the window. "...Yes?" Randy replied as he walked over to the window. Rachel pointed at the Robo apes. The rain has lightened up a bit. Rose went outside to distract the robo apes but they reset her robot half and she passed out. "Robo apes?" Randy said and stepped to the side against the wall and put on his ninja mask. "Smoke Bomb!" he shouted and appeared outside. Rachel appeared beside him in her ninja suit. Randy drew out his sword and rushed up to them. "Ninja slash!" he called out as he slashed through some of the Robo apes. Rachel tried to attack some but they grabbed her from behind. "Hey! Let go!" she yelled trying to break free. Randy turned around and charged at the Robo apes attacking Rachel. Some other Robo apes grabbed Randy. They knocked Rachel out. "Rachel!" Randy called out, trying to get free from them. They knocked him out too and dragged them to Mcfist's. A while later Randy woke up and shook his head. Rachel was strapped down to a table in another room. Viceroy aimed his machine at her and turned it on. Randy looked around. "Huh...Rachel?" he called out. A few Robo apes were guarding Randy. Rachel remained unconscious. Randy got up and quickly took out a smoke bomb, using the smoke as a cover and using his sword to brake free. He quickly slipped away and searched for Rachel. Rachel was in a room not far from where Randy was. Viceroy had left her alone in the room for Randy to find her. There was a black streak hidden in her hair. Randy found Rachel and cut her free from the straps. "Ok... now to find Rose." he whispered. He picked up Rachel and jump into the shadows. Viceroy was working on Rose and reset her so she would obey now. Randy found Viceroy and Rose and watched to see what was happening. Rachel moaned a bit. Rose was asleep. Viceroy finished and let her rest. Randy looked at Rachel and sighed. He left Mcfist's with only Rachel and returned to his place. Rachel moaned again. She moved her head and Randy saw the black streak in her hair. "That's odd... I don't remember seeing a black streak in her hair before." Randy said quietly as he walked into the house. Rachel started to wake up. Randy laid her down on the couch and suddenly the power came back on. "Good timing." Randy commended. Rachel opened her eyes. "Randy?" she asked. Her vision was a bit fuzzy. "I'm here. You alright?" Randy asked as he took off his ninja mask and looked at her. "My head hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine." she said. Howard found out about the battle of the bands that was going to be going on tomorrow. "That's good but... I can't believe we got knocked out by Robo apes..." Randy said as he rubbed his head. "Maybe Viceroy upgraded them." Rachel said. The black streak was spreading slowly but defiantly spreading. Randy raised an eyebrow. "Um Rachel... Why is your hair turning black?" he asked. Rachel saw her hair. "What the Juice?! I don't know!" she said. "Don't panic um a-at least it's not turning gray?" Randy said nervously, not sure what was happening to her. Rachel slightly rolled her eyes. "I guess so." she said. Randy stared at her. "..I'm thinking Viceroy probably did something to you...but what?" Randy said to Rachel. "I'm not sure." she said. "I didn't see what happened." Randy said. "Hopefully nothing bad." she said. "Yeah...Are you sure you feel alright?" he asked her. "I feel fine." She said and Howard told Randy about the battle of the bands. "Good because there's the battle of the bands tomorrow!" Randy said smiling. Rachel smiled. "That sounds fun!" she said. "It is." Randy replied. Rachel looked over at Flare and picked her up. "Well it's getting late so, see you on the morning?" she asked smiling softly. Randy nodded. "Good night, see ya in the morning." he replied and went to his room. Rachel went to her room and laid down and put Flare down. Randy laid down on his bed and tried to sleep. He was worried about Rachel but he finally fall asleep. Rachel fell asleep. Her hair turned completely black.

(**After this chapter it might be slow on posting cause I have to type it out.)**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

In the morning, Randy woke up and quickly got up but flinched, his body was a little sore from the day before. Rachel was still sleeping. Randy got ready and had some breakfast. He noticed Rachel wasn't up yet. Flare flew down stairs. Rachel rolled over. Randy finished eating and saw Flare. "Morning Flare." he said. Flare smiled. "Good morning." She said. Rachel was still sleeping. Randy smiled and went to wake up Rachel. "Rachel!" Randy called out as he walked up the stairs. Rachel just pulled the blankets over her head and rolled over. Battle of the Bands was going to start in half an hour. Randy peeked inside her room. "...Rachel! It's time to get up, were going to be late!" he said. Rachel sat up. She was already dressed but she just climbed back into bed. Her hair was a deep black now. "Fine..." she said getting up. Randy stared at her. "...Okay then..." he said as he stepped away from her door. "Why is her hair back?" he thought to himself. Rachel came down stairs. Flare looked at her. Randy looked at Flare and shrugged his shoulders. Rachel looked at Randy. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Yes I am." Randy replied and opened up the door for her. She smiled and walked out and headed to the school. When they arrived at school, Randy looked for Howard. Howard was waiting by the door. "There you are Cunningham! What took so long?" he asked. Rachel smiled. "Sorry Bro, long story but the important thing is that we are here." Randy said. Howard smiled. "Alright I'll give you that. They just now started." he said. Rachel went to watch. Randy smiled. Rachel walked around. Randy grasped his Keytar and looked at Howard. Howard had his drums. He smiled at Randy. Rachel watched and waited. "Looks like we are going on stage." Randy said to Howard smiling. Howard nodded. Randy walked on stage with Howard. Rachel watched. She leaned against a wall and she passed out. When she woke up her eyes shined reddish for a moment. "Now playing is "30 seconds to math." principal Slimovitz said to the crowd and Randy and Howard begin to play "detention deficit disorder."

Randy: It's 4 pm! And I'm still at school.

Howard: It's all good and peeps left school.

Randy: I can't remember when I was ever Border!

Both: Cause I got a TERMINAL case of, Detention! Deficit! Disorder! "I got that" Detention! Deficit! Disorder! "I got that" Detention! Deficit! Dissooorrder! I got it bbbbbbaaaad! Go!

"WE are 30 seconds to math!" Randy yelled. Rachel watched her eyes slightly glowing red. Principal Slimovitz walked out on stage. "Alright, everyone give a hand to 30 seconds to math." he said. Everyone clapped. Rachel did too and she waited for her turn. Randy was smiling and waved as he and Howard walked off stage. Rachel smiled. Howard smiled as they walked off. Principal Slimovitz introduced who was next, it was Rachel. Rachel walked onto the stage. Her hair deep black and her eyes every now and then glistened blood red. She started singing. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Insecure, In her skin. Like a Puppet, A girl on a string. Broke away, Learned to fly. If you want her back gotta let her shine. So it looks like the joke's on you, Cause the girl that you thought you knew, She's so gone! That's so over now. She's so gone! You won't find her around! You can look, but you won't see the girl I used to be, cause she, she's so gone." she sang her eyes shining red but only Randy noticed. Randy's smile quickly faded from his face as he listened and watched Rachel sing. Rachel eyes glistened a deep blood red as she finished and got off the stage. Randy stared at Rachel then looked at Howard. "... Howard did you see that?" Randy asked him. Howard shook his head. Randy raised his eyebrows. "What the juice?!" he exclaimed. Rachel was back stage. She was leaning on the wall. Randy went to see Rachel. Rachel saw him and smirked, her blood red eyes gleaming. Randy stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Rachel. "Oh my ninja... what the juice Viceroy did to her?" he thought to himself. Rachel smirked at him. Flare flew up and landed on Randy's shoulder. "Flare, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Randy asked Flare. Flare nodded. "Yes...And I don't like it..." she said and Rachel smirked and walked off. Randy looked at Flare. "I guess I'm going to Mcfist." he said. Flare nodded. Rachel passed out again and when she woke up she didn't remember anything she just did. Randy left and put on his ninja mask and then smoke bomb to Mcfist's as the ninja. Viceroy was helping Rose do something. Randy quickly snuck into the building and found Viceroy and Rose and spied on them. Rose was fixing a camera. Viceroy smiled as he watched. "What are you up to?" Randy thought to himself. Rose finished and smiled. Randy sighed. "Well looks like Rose has a home again... too bad they want to kill Me." he thought. Howard kept an eye on Rachel. Randy jumped down behind Viceroy and Rose. Rose whipped around and kicked Randy. "Wai-Oof!" Randy mumbled as he skidded backwards from her. "...Viceroy, I'm here to talk." Randy said. Viceroy looked at him. "What about?" he asked as Rose stood beside him. Randy looked at Viceroy. "About the girl name Rachel, what did you do to her?" he asked. "Did you ever read the book Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? That's sort what I did to her." He replied. "...What! Why would you even do that?" Randy asked. "I don't know. I found it in the attic." he said. Randy went quite for moment. "Huh? Found what, the book?" he asked. "I found the machine I used and the book taped to it in the attic." he explained. Rose sighed. "Ssoo basically you just used a random machine on her..." Randy said and face palmed. Rose looked up. "That pretty much sums up Dad..." she said. Rachel woke up. "So you don't have a cure?" Randy asked Viceroy. "It'll wear off." he said. "Well Er...Thanks for your time, I'll be going now. Smoke bomb." Randy said as he threw a smoke bomb. Rachel was dizzy. Howard was waiting on Randy. Randy appeared at school and jumped into a bush taking off his ninja mask and jumped back out as Randy then ran up to Howard. Howard was making sure Rachel was okay the best he could. Rachel rubbed her eyes. "Is Rachel alright?" Randy asked slightly panting. "Yeah. She's fine." Howard replied and Rachel looked up at Randy. "What happened?" she asked. "You must have passed out...?" Randy said to her, sorta guessing. Rachel nodded. "I think so." she said standing up. "Do you remember what happened?" Randy asked Rachel. Rachel shook her head. "Hmm." Randy murmured then looked at her eyes to check if they were red. They were her normal sapphire blue. Howard looked at him. Randy suddenly realized that Howard didn't seen Rachel's eyes turn red and looked at Howard. "At least it's nothing too serious..." Randy said. Howard nodded. Rachel leaned on a tree. Randy turned to look at Rachel. "Rachel?" Randy said to her. "Yes?" she asked softly. "Are you sure you feel ok?" He asked. She started to nod but then shook her head no. "My head hurts..." she said. "The battle of the bands is over. So I guess we can go to my place and Rachel can rest and we can play some Grave Puncher." Randy said. Howard nodded. Rachel followed them back to Randy's house. Once they arrived, Randy made sure Rachel safely got to her room before he went to play Grave Puncher with Howard. Rachel fell asleep. Howard had setup the game. Randy walked into the room and sat down, picking up a game controller. Howard started the game. Randy played the game but seem slightly distracted. Howard looked at him. Rachel started coughing a bit and she was running fever cause of her dark side trying to take over again but was weakening her. Randy won the game by the skin of his teeth and heard Rachel coughing. Rachel's dark side had taken a human form. The same form as when she had control of Rachel and she now had no need for Rachel. She blocked the door so no one could get in and was attempting to kill Rachel. "I'll be right back." Randy said to Howard as he walked out of the room and went upstairs. She was chocking Rachel. Rachel was coughing and gasping for air.

Randy heard her and noticed that the door was not opening. He then quickly managed to push through the blockage and charged at Rachel's attacker knocking her down. She hissed at Randy. She had slight fangs and Rachel fell to the ground gasping for air. The dark side hissed and kicked Randy off. Randy fell on his back but slipped on his ninja mask on, in the progress. "It...It looks like a honking vampire!" Randy said slightly confused in what was happening and jumped over to protect Rachel. Rachel slightly nodded. "Yeah...it...kinda...does...it's my dark side..." she said and it attacked Randy and was trying to get to Rachel. Randy fought with Rachel's dark side and tried to knock her out. Rachel finally caught her breath and was watching. She hissed at him and jumped out the window. Randy looked at Rachel and then looked out the window. "Well that was weird..." she said. Viceroy had built a new machine and told Rose to use it on the ninja and Rachel. Randy looked at her. "Yeah...really weird." he said. Rose sneaked into Randy's house with a gun looking machine. "Wow, talk about split personality." Randy said quietly. Rose aimed it and Randy and Rachel and fired. First it hit Rachel and she disappeared. She aimed at Randy. "WHAT the juice?!" Randy yelled horrified in what he just saw and froze up.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Hiccup was talking with Astrid at the Dragon Academy. Rose shot him with it and he blacked out. Randy appeared by the gate, hitting the ground with a small thud. He was unconscious. Hiccup was still talking with Astrid. "But Astrid! I'm not lying! I did go to the future!" He explained. Rachel was knocked out in the forest in the cove. Toothless perked his head up hearing Randy hit the ground. He nudged Hiccup towards. "Ok then can you prove it!" Astrid said not noticing Randy lying on the ground. "Um..." he whispered and then Toothless nudged him over to Randy. "What in the name of Thor?! Astrid! Come here!" he exclaimed. Astrid walked up beside Hiccup and saw Randy. "Who's what?" she asked. Hiccup looked at her. "I met him in the future." he said. Toothless looked at Randy. "We did. Welcome to berk!" Hiccup said. "Oh Randy! This is Astrid. Astrid, this is Randy. Hey, where's Rachel?" Hiccup asked. Alya found Rachel in the cove and she whistled and called her night fury Leo and flew to the academy. Randy gave a quick look around. "I... don't know." Randy replied. Astrid looked at Hiccup. He gave her an 'I told you so!' look and smiled. Alya and Leo landed as Hiccup told Toothless to go get the others. "Hiccup! A girl is in the cove knocked out cold!" She exclaimed. Hiccup looked at her. "Go stay with her till we get there." he replied. Alya nodded and got Leo and flew off. Randy looked at Hiccup. "That could be Rachel!" he said. Hiccup nodded and looked at Astrid. "Bring the others to the cove when they get here." he said and called Toothless and climbed on and offered Randy a hand to climb on. "Alright." Astrid replied. Randy took Hiccup's hand and climbed on. Toothless took off towards the cove. Astrid called her dragon, Stormfly and waited for the others. Hiccup landed Toothless in the cove. Alya was with Rachel. Randy jumped off Toothless and rushed over to Rachel. Astrid saw the others and told them to go to the cove. Snout-lout sighed. "Cause Hiccup said so?" he asked looking at Hook-Fang. Hiccup got off of Toothless and walked over. Rachel started to wake up. "Ow...My head..." she said. Astrid climbed onto Stormfly. "Just repeating message." she replied. Hiccup helped her up. "Rachel, are you alright?" he asked. Snout lout sighed and told the twins. The twins looked at one and other and started to follow Astrid to the cove. Rachel looked at Randy. "Where are we?" she asked. "We're on berk." Randy replied. Astrid arrived with the others following her. "How?" she asked as she stood up. Alya was talking to Hiccup. "If they are from the future then how are we going to explain this to your dad?" she asked and Hiccup shrugged. "I'll think of something." he said. "I'm not sure how but I remember seeing Rose holding something..." Randy said. Astrid landed Stormfly near Toothless and the others landed down by the cove. Rachel nodded and looked around. Hiccup smiled at Astrid. Astrid smiled as she slid off Stormfly. "Well, we're here." she said. "Well, this is Randy and Rachel." Hiccup said. Randy turned to the others and waved. "Hi." Randy said. Astrid nodded. "So... two are supposedly from the future?" she asked. Snout lout looked at Hiccup. "Yes." Hiccup replied and saw Rachel starting to climb onto Toothless but winced in pain and fell to her knees. Randy noticed Rachel fall and walked up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I hurt all over..." she said gripping her legs. Randy thought for a moment and then felt around in his pockets for his ninja mask. It was in his hoodie pocket. Rachel looked at him. "Hey, I have an idea!" Hiccup exclaimed.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

He looked at Astrid then back to Randy and Rachel. "You could get your own dragons!" he exclaimed. Randy took his mask out and looked at Hiccup. "What, for real?" Randy asked. "Well, you two would need them." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Especially with Alvin and the outcasts around." he said climbing onto Toothless. "Ook..." Randy said then looked at Rachel and whispered to her. "Do you think I should go ninja and used the art of healing?" he asked. "It would help." she said. Randy nodded and put on his ninja mask and began to use the art of healing on Rachel. Astrid claimed back on Stormfly. Rachel smiled as the pain her legs went away. "Thanks." she said smiling. Hiccup offered a hand to Randy and Rachel to help them get on Toothless. "No problem." Randy said as he took off his ninja mask and quickly put into his hoodie pocket, before climbing on Toothless. Rachel climbed on too. Hiccup told the others to meet them at the Academy. "So where are we going?" Randy asked. "We're going to find my dad and let him know that you're here." Hiccup replied. "Hmm." Randy said and looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled at Randy. Randy smiled back. They landed at Hiccup's house. "HICCUP!" His dad yelled and Hiccup sighed and told them to stay there. "Yes Dad?" He replied. "Where have you been?!" He asked. "Um some friends came to Berk..." he said. Randy got off Toothless. Rachel stayed on Toothless as Hiccup and his dad came outside. "So these are them Hiccup?" he asked. Hiccup nodded. "This is Randy and Rachel." he said. Randy smiled. "Hello." he said. Rachel smiled too. "Hi." she said. Storick smiled. "Hello." he replied and Hiccup smiled. "Hey, Are guys ready to get your own dragon?" he asked. "Sure!" Randy replied as he climbed back on Toothless. Hiccup climbed on. "Bye dad! See you later!" he said and Toothless flew to the academy. Astrid saw them and smiled. Rachel smiled. "Alright! Let's see which dragon suits you." Hiccup said. Randy followed Rachel. Hiccup brought out the dragons they had. "Okay there's a deadly nadder, Gronkle, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Hideous Zipple back, and a ton more." He said. Randy stared at the dragons. "Wow, that's a lot of dragons." he said. Hiccup nodded and started to explain the dragon's abilities. Rachel smiled as she walked over to the deadly nadder and held her hand out slowly. Randy noticed what Rachel was doing. The Deadly nadder let Rachel pet it and climb onto its back. "Awesome!" Rachel exclaimed as she carefully hugged the dragon. Hiccup smiled. Randy smiled as well but felt something breathing on his hand and suddenly realized he had his hand on a Monstrous Nightmare and looked at it. Rachel smiled. "I think he likes you." she said. Hiccup nodded. "Looks like it. Oh be careful cause Monstrous Nightmares can set them self on fire." he said. "Um alright...but that's still BRUCE!" Randy exclaimed and carefully climbed on. Hiccup smiled. "Great! You have your own dragons now!" he said. Rachel smiled and her dragon started to fly. "Whoa." Randy said grab a hold of his dragon as it begin to crawl foreword. "Come on!" Rachel called to him as her dragon flew out. Randy smiled as his dragon took off and few up beside Rachel. She smiled as they flew over the ocean. "You know we still got to find a way back home." Randy said to Rachel. "I know." she said and something nearly shot them out of the sky. "What the juice!" She exclaimed. "What was that?" Randy asked as he looked around. Another one went flying through the air. It knocked Rachel's dragon out of the sky. "Randy!" she exclaimed as she fell. "Rachel?!" Randy exclaimed as his dragon dived in after them. Randy slipped on his ninja mask. Rachel fell off her dragon and landed on an island. It was Out Cast Island. Randy jumped off his dragon as it landed down and he ran up to Rachel. "Rachel, are you ok?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. They were surrounded. "Ah who do we have here?" Someone supposedly the leader of them asked. Randy didn't say anything. Rachel didn't either. "Bring them to the hideout and lock them up." He said.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Randy quickly stood in a defense posture. The leader snapped his fingers and a whispering death showed up. They were outnumbered. "What the juice is that?" Randy said stepping closer to Rachel. "It's a Whispering Death." One of the guards replied stepping closer. Randy reached for a smoke bomb. One of the guards grabbed Rachel. "Hey!" She exclaimed trying to pull away. Randy threw the smoke bomb down and tried to get Rachel free from the guards. The guards coughed but the Whispering Death burrowed underground right under Randy. "Oh my ninja!" Randy shouted as he jumped away from it. "You're coming with us." One said and started to drag Rachel and they surrounded Randy. Randy looked around. "This is not... good." he said. "Get moving!" One barked and shoved Randy and the Whispering Death resurfaced. Randy quickly walked along getting closer Rachel. Rachel looked at him. They led them to the hideout and locked them up. Rachel sighed. "Now what?" she asked. "We sneak out..." Randy said. "Um, we don't have a plan, we don't have our dragons, There are guards, there are deadly dragons, and we don't have back up." she said. Randy sighed and sat down on the ground. Rachel looked at him. Randy looked at Rachel. "Do you have your ninja suit?" he asked. She nodded. "I think so." She said and then thought for a moment and did a dragon call. Her dragon heard and flew to find Alya. Randy stared at Rachel. "...What was that about?" he asked. "Hiccup told me how to call my dragon." she said. "Oh..."Randy replied. Alya found Hiccup and Astrid. "Randy and Rachel are captured by Alvin!" She exclaimed. "Astrid get the others!" Hiccup said. Rachel laid back. "Right!" Astrid said as she went to get the others. "Guy's get your dragons! We have to go help Randy and Rachel!" she said. Snout lout got Hook Fang. Alya got Leo and Hiccup got Toothless. Rachel waited. Alvin was going to throw them into the Dragon arena. The twins got Barf and Belch and Astrid got Stormfly. Alvin had told the guards to bring them to the Dragon arena. They threw Rachel in. Alya, Hiccup, and Snout lout were flying towards Out Cast Island. Randy looked at guards. Astrid and the twins were not too far away from the others. Hiccup hoped that they were okay. Rachel got up and looked around. She heard growling but didn't see anything. Randy tried to get free to help Rachel. Astrid and the twins caught up with the rest as they quickly approach Out Cast Island. The Change wing tackled her. She tried to get away. They finally got to Out Cast Island. "Rachel!" Randy called out and twisted free from the guards and slid into the arena. The Change Wing was about to kill her when Hiccup and the others showed up. "Get Them!" Alvin exclaimed. Randy got Rachel away from the Change Wing while the twins started to destroy the Dragon arena. The Change wing growled and Randy and Rachel's dragons came to help them. Astrid's dragon distracted the Change wing by throwing its spikes at it giving Randy and Rachel enough to get on their dragons. Rachel climbed on and flew off and Hiccup stalled Alvin and the guards. Randy got on and flew after Rachel. Astrid and the twins regrouped with the others. Hiccup took off again. "Come on!" he called to the others. "Right behind you, Hiccup!" Astrid said and the others follow. Alvin growled and the Whispering death flew after them. Alya shot it with Leo's fireball and followed Hiccup back to Berk. Rachel's arm was burned pretty badly from the change wing. Randy once again used the art of healing on Rachel's arm. It wasn't working. It was burned by the change wing's acid.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I'll see what I can do about the burn when we get to berk." He said and Rachel nodded. Randy took off his ninja mask and put it in his hoodie as they came back to berk. They landed and Hiccup wrapped Rachel's arm up. Randy watched and was waiting to ask Hiccup about how he and Toothless got back to berk. "There you go." he said. Rachel thanked him. "So Hiccup, how did you come back from Norrisville?" Randy asked. "I'm not sure..." he replied. "Um...What do you mean?" Randy asked Hiccup. "We were just flying very quickly and one moment we were in Norrisville the next we are not far from berk." he explained. Rachel was now almost asleep on her dragon. Randy stared at Hiccup. "That does not make sense...but if that's the only way back, must as well try it." Randy said. Rachel nodded. Randy climbed on his dragon. Rachel climbed on her dragon. She waved good bye. "Thanks for the help." Randy said as he waved good bye and his dragon begin to take flight. "You're welcome!" hiccup replied smiling. Rachel's dragon started to fly too. Randy waited for Rachel to catch up. She caught up and smiled. "Alright, let's see if this will work!" Randy said smiling. She nodded and her dragon took off quickly. Randy hang on as his dragon sped up quickly as well. There was a bright light and they appeared in Norrisville. Rachel looked up. "Yes! It worked!" she exclaimed. Randy threw his hands up in the air. "Oh yeah! We're back Norrisville!" he shouted out happily. Rachel had her dragon land in Randy's backyard. Randy's dragon landed and then he looked at Rachel. "Um I think...the dragons are going to be a problem." he said. "Um yeah..." she said. Randy nodded. "But how?" Randy asked. "I don't know." she replied. Randy looked up. "...Hey, maybe the dragons can fly back to berk by themselves." he said and looked back at Rachel. "Maybe but we would never see them again..." she said. "True but they can't stay here." Randy replied. "Hm..." she thought about it for a while. "I'm not sure how they would stay here, so they might have to go back to berk..." she said. She wasn't exactly happy with this decision. Randy raised his eyebrows. "Wait, couldn't they just fly back here?" he asked. She nodded. "I guess so." she said. "...Then maybe we might see them again." Randy said and got off his dragon. She got off her dragon. Randy petted his dragon. "Well it's been awesome but you two have to go back to berk." he said. The dragons looked at him sadly but nodded and flew off. Rachel watched them fly off. Randy sighed. "We will see them again...someday..." he said. "For all we know we could see them tomorrow." she said. "Yeah..." Randy said then looked at Rachel. "Um how long do you think we have been gone for?" he asked. Rachel shrugged. "I'm not sure." she replied. Howard ran up. "Howard." Randy said. Howard looked at him. "Where have you been?!" he asked. "Um, we somehow got zapped to berk." Randy replied. "Cunningham, Do you know how long you been missing?!" he asked. Rachel looked at him. "Missing? You mean like a day, right?" Randy said to Howard. Howard stared at him. "...you're joking right? You do know how long you've been gone don't you?" He asked. Rachel shook her head. "No. How long have we been gone?" She asked. Howard looked at them. "A year."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"...A year...There's no honking way!" Randy exclaimed then he went quiet and looked at Howard. Howard nodded.

"Yeah, You've been gone a year." he said. Rachel thought. "But we were only on Berk for a day or two..." she said.

"Yeah and wouldn't the sorcerer have..." Randy trailed off and then looked at Rachel. Rachel looked at him, fear in

her eyes. Howard nodded. "Luckily, I haven't been stank'd unlike a lot of the others." he said. Randy looked back at

Howard. "Do you know where the Sorcerer is now?" he asked. He shrugged. "The school maybe." he said. Rachel

nodded. The Sorcerer was at the school causing mischief. "Man, I'm not 100% sure how to defeat the Sorcerer."

Randy said quietly walking towards his house. Rachel looked at him. "Me either but do you think he knows? I mean

he knows about me but what about you?" she asked. Randy stopped and turned to look at Rachel. "...Maybe, if it's

been a year." he replied uneasy then looked down. Rachel sighed and walked in the house and she heard a

whooshing noise. "What was that?" she asked. Randy walked up. "What?" he asked. There was another

Whooshing noise. "That." Rachel replied. She peeked out into the backyard and there was a public police call box

sitting there. Randy looked and saw it. "What the juice?" he said. The doors cracked open. "Um...I don't think we're

in London anymore!" A girl called out as she peeked back in the box. Rachel looked at Randy and walked outside.

Randy followed her and looked at the box. The girl poked her head out again and saw them. "It seems to be Earth

but not London." she said as she pulled her head back in then a man poked his head out and smiled. He stepped

out of the box. "'Ello!" he said in his British accent. The girl stepped out too. "Hello?..." Randy said as he raised an

eyebrow. The man smiled. "Could you tell us where we are please?" he asked as the girl walked up beside him.

**(If you want a new chapter soon I want some guesses on who these two are! PM me please if you know! Oh and f you like it spaced out then let me know!)**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Rachel looked at him. "You're in Norrisville..." she replied. He smiled. The girl looked at him. "'Ello, I'm the Doctor." He introduced.

"I'm Randy and this is Rachel." Randy said and smiled. Rachel smiled. "I'm Clara, Nice to meet you." the girl said.

"You too." Rachel replied. Randy nodded. "Um, so how did the big box got here?" he asked. The Doctor's smile widened.

"Want to see the inside?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "sure." she said. Clara giggled softly. "Ok." Randy said. He was slightly confused.

The Doctor opened the doors of the Box and led them inside. "Wow!" Rachel exclaimed. Clara smiled. "Oh my sweet! There's so much space in here." Randy said looking around.

The Doctor smiled. "It's an Infinite ship. It's called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said.

Rachel looked around smiling. Clara walked up to her. "Amazing isn't it?" she asked and Rachel nodded. Randy looked at him. "It's a ship?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Space ship and Time Machine." he replied.

Rachel smiled as Clara showed her around. "...Time machine." Randy said very quietly.

The Doctor nodded. "So you time travel." Randy said now thinking of way to say he just doom the world, not delivery.

"Yes. Through Time and Space." The Doctor replied.

Clara was talking with Rachel. "So what's it like traveling?" Rachel asked. "Amazing, And There's a lot of running involved."

Randy looked at the Doctor. "Um so what if... someone got send back in time and came back in the same day just to find out it's been a year and now the world is doom." he said, not smiling anymore.

The Doctor looked at him and sighed. "I help protect the universe and this wasn't supposed to happen, So I might as well help." he said walking to the console.

Randy walked up to see what he was doing. "Is that a pinball machine?" Rachel asked pointing at a part of the console.

"No, it's the flight navigator." The doctor replied after having Clara shut the doors and he started to start the Tardis up.

Randy looked at Rachel. "Alright, We need to go back a year and make sure the Sorcerer doesn't escape, Right ninja?" The Doctor asked smiling at Randy and Rachel.

Rachel looked at Randy. Randy's eyes widened and he turned to look at the Doctor. "What?! How did you know all that?" he asked.

He smiled at Randy. "Like I said, I travel through time and space." he said smiling.

Rachel looked at Randy. Randy looked at Rachel then back at the Doctor. "Um okay." he said. The Doctor smiled and was now flying the Tardis.

He snapped his fingers and the doors opened though they were still in the time vortex/ space. "What do you think?" he asked.

Randy stared at the vortex and then smiled. "What's so Bruce!" he replied. Rachel agreed. "It's beautiful!" she replied and then he shut the doors again and landed the Tardis.

"We should be in your backyard again but a year earlier." he said.

Randy nodded and slip on his ninja mask turning into the ninja. "Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." he replied smiling and Rachel put her mask on and The Doctor opened the doors.

Randy walked out the Tardis.

She walked out behind him but before she did the Doctor handed her a phone. "If you need me call me." he told her smiling.

"We can wait here to make sure it's the right year." he said.

Randy stopped and looked around. Rachel looked around. "So Howard should be here...and Rose." Randy said and sneak up to the guest room window.

Rose was in Rachel's room with a gun like device.

The Doctor and Clara walked over. "It should be at least 5 minutes since you got sent to Berk." The Doctor said.

Randy looked at the Doctor. "But we are here now?" Randy asked confused.

"Yes." he replied. "Everything still happens but you are here." he said.

"...Ok, Now to take out that gun thing." Randy whispered as he grabbed his ninja scarf and a smoke bomb.

Rachel nodded. Rose smirked. The machine worked but she didn't know what it did.

Randy threw the smoke bomb and appeared inside the room and snatched the device away from Rose. Rose looked at him. "What?" she exclaimed and Rachel walked in with the Doctor and Clara.

Randy quickly used his ninja scarf to wrap up Rose so she can't attack them.

She growled.

Randy dropped the device on the floor and used his same hand to draw out his sword to slice it. Rose grabbed an actual gun and aimed it at Randy.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

The Doctor snatched it and threw it outside. "No. Guns. End. Of. Story." he said glaring at Rose.

Randy quickly sliced the device into pieces and then looked at Rose, Rachel, the Doctor, and Clara.

Rose looked at , the doctor, and Clara smiled.

"Um…" Randy said and looked at Rose. Rose growled. She got free and ran. "Oh Juice." Randy grumbled as he ran after her.

Rose ran quickly. The Doctor looked at Clara and Rachel. "Come on then!" he said as they ran after her too.

Randy caught up with Rose and tripped her. Rose fell and growled. Rachel, The Doctor, and Clara caught up.

Randy pinned Rose down. "Can't you just leave us alone?" Randy said to her. She stared at him then stabbed him in the side with one of her arrows.

Rachel ran up quickly. The Doctor and Clara ran up too. "Argh." Randy said as he shoved himself to the side.

Rose escaped. Rachel ran up. "Randy are you okay?" she exclaimed. The doctor and Clara ran up.

Randy looked at her. "No, she stabbed me." he mumbled and grind his teeth. Rachel bit her lip.

She looked at where rose stabbed him and used his scarf to wrap it up carefully. The doctor saw rose run off.

"Thanks..." Randy said as he slowly got up. "Welcome." she said helping him up and The Doctor looked at him. "Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so." Randy replied looking a little pale. "We better get you home." he said. Rachel nodded. Clara agreed.

Randy nodded and began to move forward. Rachel, Clara, and The Doctor followed. "We should be getting back." The Doctor said once they got back.

"...Well, goodbye and thanks for the help again." Randy said to The Doctor and Clara. They smiled. "If you ever need us just call." He said and they left with the TARDIS.

Randy looked at Rachel. "What does he mean?" he asked. She showed him the phone he gave her. "He means if we need him use this to call him." she replied.

"Oh..." Randy said then looked down at his scarf wrapped around his waist and sighed. She led him inside.

Randy walked with Rachel. "Wait, where's Howard?" he asked. Howard was asleep in the living room.

Randy saw Howard and rolled his eyes. Rachel giggled. "Well at least Norrisville is safe...for the moment." Randy said.

Rachel nodded. She walked inside and took her mask off. Randy took off his ninja mask and his scarf unraveled and went back into his mask.

Rachel wrapped up his side. Randy flinched a little. Rachel looked at him and finished wrapping it. "Good thing it's not too deep..." Randy said.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah." she replied. Randy sighed. "And now I just remembered your dark side is still out there." he said.

Rachel sighed. "Yep..." Randy walked up to the window and gave a quick look around. Dark Rachel was in the park.

Rachel sat down. Randy yawned. "One day without Mcfist trying to kill me would be nice." he mumbled. Rachel smiled. "I agree." she said.

Randy smiled and turned around to look at Rachel. "We should get some rest." she said. "Alright." Randy replied and went to his room.

Rachel went to her room. Randy was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as he laid down. Rachel did the same.

Early in the morning, Randy was in a deep sleep and snuggled in his blankets. Rachel slightly woke up. Her cheeks soaked from crying.

She was crying. She had a nightmare. Randy wake up and yawned. He did not want to move. Rachel was crying.

Randy heard the sound and got up and went to see what was wrong. He knocked on Rachel's door.

She looked up a bit tears still in her eyes. "Come in." she said weakly. Randy opened the door. "I heard crying..." he said then saw Rachel's eyes with tears. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Rachel looked down. "I-I had a nightmare..." she replied, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh..." Randy said as he walked in a little. She looked up at him slightly. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

She softly nodded a bit. Randy sat down. Rachel sighed. "It was about my parents..." Randy looked at her. She looked down again. "It was when I had to fight them..." she said.

Randy looked away for a second then back at her. Rachel suddenly hugged him still crying a bit.

Randy gently patted her on the back trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok." he said quietly.

She nodded a bit. Randy sighed. "...I hope." he thought to himself. Flare perked her head up.

Randy looked over and saw Flare. Rachel had laid back down and slowly fell asleep. Flare looked at him. "is she okay?" she asked.

Randy stood up and looked at Flare. "...No, she had a nightmare about her parents..." he thought, knowing Flare could hear him.

Flare sighed. "She'll be fine hopefully." she replied. Randy looked at Flare then walk out of the room. "Being a Ninja isn't easy..." he thought.

Flare followed. "Yeah." she said. Randy nodded. He was already dress, and walked into the living room.

Green and red stank surrounded Rachel as she slept and she was teleported into Mcfist's.

Randy looked around and sighed. Flare flew in to check on Rachel again and when she found that she was gone, she flew to Randy. "Randy! Rachel is gone!" She exclaimed.

Randy looked at Flare. "What? Did you check outside?" he asked. Flare nodded. "Yeah, I can't find her anywhere! I think I saw some stank." she replied.

"Stank!... Why would there be stank...in my house?" he said and put on his ninja mask and went to Rachel's room.

Some stank was still in the room. It was red and green. Rachel was still asleep. Viceroy saw her. "Um. Hannibal, it seems we have a guest..." He called.

Mcfist went to see. Randy coughed a little. "Man, this is bad!" he said.

Rachel was somewhat sprawled out on the ground and viceroy just looked at her.

The sorcerer was working on a way to bring her to his lair. Mcfist walked in. "What's this about a..." Hannibal stop talking when he was Rachel lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Randy pulled out a smoke bomb threw it down and headed to Mcfist's place. Viceroy looked at him. "She's what this is about." he replied.

Flare followed. Mcfist looked at him. "Why is she here?" he asked. Randy quickly sneak in with Flare.

The sorcerer came on screen. "I bought her here." he said. Rachel moaned. The sorcerer started to make a portal thing to drag Rachel through into his prison/lair.

Mcfist stared at the sorcerer. "Er, you did...why?" he asked. Randy found them and saw Rachel on the ground.

"It was the closest place I could take her at the moment and in a second she'll be here with Me." he said finishing the portal and red stank grabbed Rachel up and dragged her inside.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"What the juice?!" Randy said as he draw out his sword and jump down in front of the portal then dive towards it.

Viceroy saw him. The portal closed after he jumped through. Mcfist looked at Viceroy in surprised.

Randy braced himself as he landed on the ground. Viceroy shrugged.

Rachel started to wake up but once she did she realized she was about to be chocked to death.

"Ninja face kick!" Randy shouted as he rushed up to the sorcerer and kicked him in the jaw.

The sorcerer growled then grabbed his leg and just about threw him off the cliff but then stopped and threw him to the ground.

"Oof..." Randy said. He scrambled to his feet and went over to Rachel.

The Sorcerer pulled her away from him using the Stank and held her over the edge.

"No, stop!" Randy cried out, griping his scarf. Rachel's eyes were wide with fear.

The Sorcerer smirked. "Then don't take another step." he replied still threatening to drop her into the dark deep ditch.

"Alright! Look I'm not." Randy said, His heart pounding in disbelief in what was happening.

The Sorcerer smirked and dropped her anyway.

**(****_Sorry for it being super short but yeah, cliffhanger for a while. Review and tell me what you think will happen! Oh and if you have ideas _****_PLEASE_****_ tell me! I'm open for ideas!)_**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66 part 2

"What, no!" Randy called out and looked over the edge. His heart sank.

The Sorcerer smirked and laughed a bit. "Didn't Nomi ever tell you NOT to hold someone close to you?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Rachel was passed out cold from being so scared.

It had looked like she had fallen but some stank caught her and hid her where Randy couldn't see her and kept her quiet.

Randy took a quivering breath and turned around and narrowed his eyes on the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer smirked. "You're in my territory now, ninja." he said.

Randy stared at him and put his sword. "...Ninja air fist!" Randy yelled as he aimed at the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer blocked it easily. "I'd be careful if I were you." he said.

Randy looked at him. "W-what do you want?" he asked frustrated.

"I want lots of things but the main two at the moment is getting out of the prison and destroying you." he said.

"Then why you didn't you drop me off the cliff?" Randy asked.

"I could tell you held her most dear to you." he replied.

_**(Sorry for another one, but this is really fun making cliffhangers...There will be more!)**_


End file.
